L'intrépide et téméraire Lily Evans
by Unna
Summary: COMPLET.Il est vénéré comme un dieu et il le sait,elle,elle déteste les gens arrogants et prétentieux.Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et elle a du caractère,lui,il ne supporte qu'on lui tienne tête.James et Lily n'ont pas grand chose
1. Default Chapter

Après avoir lu beaucoup de fiction, surtout sur Lily et James, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire et poster la mienne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques personnages que j'ai inventé.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le ciel se couvre et la foudre tombe.  
  
Le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à partir. Lily Evans se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et les embrassa. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et l'enlaça.  
  
_ Tu vas me manquer, lui glissa Pétunia.  
  
_ Toi aussi, lança la jolie rousse avant d'être emportée par le flot d'élèves.  
  
Ils lui souriaient tous les trois à présent, cependant les yeux de sa mère étaient baignés de larmes. Il était toujours si difficile de les quitter pensa la jeune fille, elle aussi au bords des larmes. Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express et tenta de retrouver ses amies parmi la foule qui se mouvait dans le train. Elle les aperçut enfin dans un compartiment. Elle entra et leur sourit chaleureusement.  
  
_ Salut tout le monde ! fit-elle.  
  
_ Oh ! Lils ! s'écria Francesca en lui sautant au cou.  
  
Francesca Scarpato était la meilleure amie de Lily, elle était grande, brune avec de grands yeux noirs pétillants. Son apparence était tout à fait charmante mais son caractère beaucoup moins. Elle se montrait très amicale avec ses amies mais elle remettait très vite à sa place les gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Héritage de son côté italien se moquait souvent Lily.  
  
_ Francesca qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? s'exclama Lily.  
  
Des mèches violettes et bleues parsemaient désormais ses longs et raides cheveux ébène.  
  
_ Tu aimes ? demanda Francesca tout sourire.  
  
_ Bien sur, acquiesça Lily.  
  
_ Et vous n'oublieriez pas quelqu'un là ? ronchonna la petite voix claire d'Ingrid.  
  
_ Excuse-moi Ingrid ! s'exclama Lily en saluant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux doux yeux noisette.  
  
Ingrid Larkinson était réputée pour sa joie de vivre légendaire et elle s'accordait parfaitement avec la bonne humeur de Lily.  
  
_ Hum hum, toussa quelqu'un.  
  
Lily se retourna pour faire face à une petite blonde aux yeux bleus clairs.  
  
_ Salut Avy !  
  
Les quatre amies, heureuses d'être à nouveau réunies, entamèrent le long récit de leurs vacances. Finalement Francesca se tourna vers Lily, lui sourit malicieusement et demanda :  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer par hasard ?  
  
Deux pairs d'yeux supplémentaires la dévisagèrent avec attention. Lily rougit mais approuva.  
  
_ J'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef, répondit-elle.  
  
_ Félicitations Lily, s'écrièrent en cœur Ingrid et Avy.  
  
_ J'en étais sure, précisa Francesca ravie pour son amie.  
  
_ Et qui est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ? interrogea Avy.  
  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Lily.  
  
A ce moment précis un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle passa devant la porte de leur compartiment.  
  
_ A ce qu'il paraît James Potter a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je pense que je vais retenter ma chance avec lui, il dira sûrement oui cette année puisque j'ai beaucoup mûrit, dit l'une.  
  
Francesca ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.  
  
_ Premièrement ça m'étonnerait qu'elle est réellement mûrit car elle en ait mentalement complètement incapable ! Deuxièmement, je doute que Potter s'en soucis du moment qu'elle tombe dans ses bras !  
  
Mais le groupe de Poufsouffle continuait leur discutions :  
  
_ On dit même qu'il a été désigné comme Préfet en Chef.  
  
La mine des quatre gryffondors de renfrogna.  
  
_ Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question Avy, marmonna Ingrid.  
  
_ Toutes ces filles sont pathétiques, déclara Francesca.  
  
Elle regarda Lily avec inquiétude. Sentant son regard posé sur elle, Lily lui dit :  
  
_ Tout se passera bien du moment qu'il laisse ses airs de crétin arrogant de côté.  
  
_ On compatit à ta douleur, la rassura Ingrid le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
_ N'empêche de tous les élèves de Poudlard il a fallu qu'ils choisissent un Maraudeur ! s'énerva Francesca.  
  
_ Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez populaires comme ça ! soupira Ingrid.  
  
Néanmoins, elles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'affichait chacune. Elles ne portaient pas spécialement les Maraudeurs dans leur cœur. Sirius pour le mal qu'il faisait aux filles, James pour sa manière de traiter les autres en inférieur, Peter pour les remarques blessantes qu'ils lançaient à longueur de journée et Remus simplement parce qu'il traînait avec eux. Pour résumer, elles les trouvaient snobs et trop imbus d'eux-mêmes. Mais ce qu'elles supportaient le moins était les admirateurs et admiratrices des quatre gryffondors qui les suivaient partout et les vénéraient tels des dieux. Cependant, elles ne pouvaient pas nier, même si cela leur arrachait le cœur, que les Maraudeurs étaient des garçons très séduisants. Peut-être chacun de manière différente, mais très séduisants quand même, Sirius avec ses yeux et cheveux noirs et son sourire charmeur, Remus avec ses fins cheveux couleur paille et ses yeux semblable à du miel, James avec ses malicieux yeux chocolats, ses indomptables cheveux de jais et son air insouciant, voire même effronté et enfin Peter, le plus petit des quatre avec sa figure d'enfant mal assuré qui le rendait très mignon.  
  
_ Bon, commença Lily, il faut que j'y aille, je dois rejoindre le compartiment des préfets.  
  
_ Bonne chance Lils et à tout à l'heure, lui lança Francesca.  
  
_ A tout à l'heure.  
  
Francesca attendit que Lily soit partit avant d'ajouter :  
  
_ Si un seul des Maraudeurs ose lui faire du mal, je jure que je lui ferais payer !  
  
_ Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Francesca, ya aucune raison de ça se passe mal, la calma Ingrid.  
  
Tout en se dirigeant vers le compartiment des préfets, Lily songeait combien ça aller être dur se supporter Potter à la fois sur le terrain de Quidditch et aux réunions mensuelles des Préfets en Chef. Elle atteignit enfin le compartiment, prononça le mot de passe et entra Immédiatement, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle n'était même pas en retard. James Potter se tenait au centre de la pièce et il avait déjà commencé la réunion. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un par hasard Potter ? lança-t-elle froidement.  
  
Coupé dans son élan, il se retourna vivement apparemment en colère.  
  
_ On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très impoli de couper la parole Evans ? décréta-t-il méchamment.  
  
_ Et toi on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse tout cours à ce que je vois, répondit-elle en s'emportant.  
  
L'assemblée des Préfets fut parcourut d'un « Oh ! » de surprise. « Comment Evans pouvait-elle oser s'adresser de la sorte au brillant James Potter ! » .  
  
_ Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, continua justement James, une lueur mauvaise brillante dans ses yeux.  
  
_ Oh oui ! Excuse-moi j'avais effectivement oublié que je parlais au grand et tout puissant James Potter ! railla-t-elle.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, demanda-t-il tout aussi énervé qu'elle.  
  
_ Ce n'est parce que tu es le fils du riche et célèbre Patrick Potter et que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard te considère comme un dieu que tu dois te croire tout permit ! Essais de faire rentrer ça dans ton petit crâne pour une fois ! cria-t-elle.  
  
Une troupe d'élèves s'était à présent rassemblée à la porte du compartiment. Tous étaient sidérés. « Lily Evans était une vrai petite insolente ! » : cela résumait bien les pensées de la plupart des étudiants. On entendit même des « Vas-s'y sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ça sera ta première heure de gloire ne la rates pas ! » de la part des serpentards bientôt suivis de cris. Francesca avait pris les choses en mains.  
  
_ Tu regretteras tes paroles Evans, crois-moi ! cracha-t-il complètement hors de lui.  
  
Sur ce, il sortit du compartiment en la bousculant violemment. Elle faillit tomber mais par fierté, elle fit tout son possible pour rester debout.  
  
_ Waou Lily tu lui en as mis plein la vue, la félicita Ingrid.  
  
La plupart des élèves dévisageaient Lily avec une certaine agressivité non dissimuler.  
  
_ Quoi ? leur cria Francesca, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.  
  
_ Lily c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Avy. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas traînée à ses pieds en lui faisant mille excuses, il ne te lâchera pas !  
  
_ Tu es de quel côté ? lui demanda durement Francesca.  
  
Puis se tournant vers Lily.  
  
_ Si Potter utilise ne serais-ce une seule de ces satanées farces et il aurait affaires à moi !  
  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Francesca, la rassura Lily. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai strictement pas l'intention de m'excuser, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Avy.  
  
_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, approuva Ingrid avec détermination.  
  
_ Le ridicule ne tue pas, ajouta joyeusement Lily.  
  
_ Alors Potter ça fait quoi d'être remit à sa place par une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? se moqua Rogue.  
  
Le seul problème est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment calculé à quel point James était en colère. Il se retrouva donc projeté contre un mur. Quelque chose au passage avait agrippé un bout de son uniforme le déchirant. Cela permit aux Maraudeurs d'apercevoir un bout du vieux et usé caleçon gris de Rogue.  
  
_ Eh bien eh bien Servilus, on a toujours pas changé de caleçon depuis les vacances ? Ça ne va pas arranger l'odeur pestilentielle que tu dégages déjà, lança sarcastiquement Sirius Black.  
  
_ POTTER ! BLACK !  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall arrivait vers eux à grande enjambés, complètement scandalisée.  
  
_ Vous devriez avoir honte ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Elle se tourna vers James.  
  
_ En particulier vous Mr Potter ! Cette attitude est inadmissible de la part d'un Préfet en Chef. Je retire 15 points à Gryffondor et maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre place dans la Grande Salle avant que la répartition ne commence. Et vous Mr Rogue, je vous conseille d'aller vous vêtir de manière plus convenable.  
  
Elle partit tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue.  
  
_ Tu te rends compte Cornedrue, elle ne nous a même pas filé une retenue, fit un Sirius défait. Comment allons-nous battre notre record cette année ?  
  
_ La ferme Patmol, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ce soir, grogna James.  
  
_ Le maître a parlé, dit solennellement Sirius.  
  
_ Alors toi aussi tu penses que je me prends pour un dieu ? s'emporta James.  
  
_ Eh ! Ne m'agresses pas ! Je rigolais juste, calmes-toi, se défendit-il.  
  
James partit vexé.  
  
_ On dirait que les paroles d'Evans ont fait leur chemin, remarqua Remus Lupin.  
  
_ On dirait surtout que notre petit Jamesie est encore plus susceptible que l'année dernière, soupira Sirius.  
  
_ Reconnaît que parmi tout ce qu'Evans a dit, la plupart des choses n'étaient pas fausses. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, fit Remus soucieux.  
  
_ Oui mais ça James ne l'approuveras jamais et il va lui mener la vie très dure, dit Peter.  
  
_ Il va lui faire péter les plombs tu veux dire ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
_ Evans a du caractère et je pense qu'elle va également lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... A sa façon, prononça Remus d'un air pragmatique.  
  
_ J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner sur le terrain de Quidditch, sourit Sirius.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Ils trouvèrent James attablé vers quelques membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, apparemment en grande discussion. Il prenait son nouveau rôle de capitaine très à cœur, pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, les trois jeunes gryffondors avaient eu droit à la nouvelle tactique offensive qu'il avait mis au point durant ses vacances. James s'était enfin tu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sirius et Peter étaient tombés dans un profond sommeil. Pendant que Remus et Peter s'asseyaient, Sirius partit à la recherche de sa nouvelle conquête qui en fait le lorgnait du regard depuis dix bonnes minutes. Remus chercha Evans des yeux, il la repéra à l'autre bout de la table en train de parler gaiement avec ses amies. « Profites-en parce que James ne va pas te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Mais tiens bon Lily Evans ... » : voici les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du jeune loup-garou à ce moment précis.  
  
En effet, plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les quatre jeunes filles montaient se coucher, James lança :  
  
_ Je ne te dis pas à demain Evans, ça m'étonnerait que tu oses te montrer !  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard de défis.  
  
_ POTTER ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! hurla Lily.  
  
Elle venait de se réveiller et le spectacle n'était pas très beau à voir... Son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure de chat ainsi que son cou, ses mains étaient devenues palmés et ses jambes considérablement gonflées, on aurait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle possédait deux tonneaux à la place.  
  
_ Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'écria Avy horrifiée.  
  
_ AH C'EST COMME CA ! continuait Lily.  
  
_ Calmes-toi Lily, la pria Ingrid.  
  
_ IL CROIT QUE JE VAIS RESTER CACHER TOUTE LA JOURNEE PAR PEUR DE LA REACTION DES AUTRES !  
  
_ Lily s'il te plai..., retenta Ingrid  
  
_ EH BIEN IL VA ETRE DECU !  
  
_ Quoi ! miaula Avy  
  
_ Tu comptes venir ? blêmit Ingrid.  
  
_ Mais bien sur qu'elle va venir, s'exclama Francesca. Elle ne va pas lui laisser savourer sa victoire sans réagir.  
  
_ T'as raison, approuva à présent Ingrid avec conviction. De toute façon on est avec toi Lily.  
  
La Lily en question était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que se soit.  
  
Au même moment, un James rayonnant était installé dans la Grand Salle.  
  
_ Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier, observa Remus.  
  
James lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
_ Attends deux minutes, rectifia Remus. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de pas bien.  
  
_ Mais oui, s'écria Sirius, j'ai trouvé il a la tête d'un échappé de St Mangouste.  
  
_ Très drôle Patmol, intervint Peter.  
  
_ Tu as préparé une farce à Evans, persista Remus.  
  
Le sourire de James s'élargit davantage.  
  
_ Moi ? fit-il sur un ton faussement innocent. Tu me connais je n'aurais jamais osé.  
  
Il attrapa son verre, sous l'œil réprobateur de Lunard et commença à boire. Brusquement, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et le contenu atterrit directement sur le pauvre Peter qui se tenait en face de lui. James fixait l'entrée de la Grande Salle, fulminant.  
  
_ Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, tes yeux vont quitter leurs orbites, remarqua tranquillement Sirius avant se retourner.  
  
Il s'arrêta alors net, complètement éberlué, comme la plupart des élèves présents dans la pièce. Lily Evans venait de faire son entrée. La nuit l'avait, comment dire, un peu... Transformer. Il faut dire l'énorme fourrure marron qu'elle abordait au visage jurait particulièrement avec ses longs cheveux auburn.  
  
_ Toi... Comment..., articula péniblement James.  
  
Rien que la mine défaite de Potter valait le coup de se tourner au ridicule une journée pensa Lily.  
  
_ Tu sais Potter, le problème lorsque l'on n'est pas populaire, c'est qu'on a strictement rien à perdre, lança-t-elle. James ne trouva rien à redire. Des murmures parcouraient la Grande Salle, Lily les ignora et alla s'asseoir plus loin avec Francesca et Ingrid. Avy avait disparue.  
  
_ Tu t'es bien défendue Lils, la félicita Francesca.  
  
_ Tellement bien qu'il n'a même pas trouver une seule remarque à te faire, ajouta joyeusement Ingrid.  
  
_ Merci les filles et au fait où est Avy ? demanda Lily.  
  
_ Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas finit de se préparer, dit Ingrid.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Avy arriva dans la Grande Salle. Ingrid lui fit un grand signe de la main afin qu'elle les rejoigne mais la jeune fille l'ignora et partit se placer vers d'autres filles de septièmes années.  
  
_ La garce ! rugit Francesca.  
  
_ Elle ne nous as peut-être pas vu, proposa Lily elle-même peu convaincue.  
  
Francesca lui lança un regard désolé.  
  
_ Elle a honte de moi, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Lily.  
  
_ Elle, peut-être mais nous non, déclara Ingrid sur un ton catégorique. Il ne faut surtout pas te tracasser avec ça.  
  
Tout le reste de la journée Avy les évita ainsi et bien sur James ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir.  
  
_ Eh Evans ! On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup vu Boytton aujourd'hui, lui glissa-t-il en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Lily se contenta de reporter son attention sur ses notes en serrant des dents pour éviter de s'énerver . _ Elle a enfin compris qu'elle deviendrait une exclue de la société si elle continuait à traîner avec toi ! Alors j'ai peut-être un « petit cerveau » mais moi au moins je suis bien entouré, l'attaqua-t-il.  
  
_ Détrompes-toi Potter elle est très bien entourée même mieux que toi ! s'exclama Francesca.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
_ Fait attention Scarpato ! A toi aussi il pourrait t'arriver des malheurs si tu continues.  
  
_ Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que se soit sur elle Potter, lui dit Lily.  
  
_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me sortir un tas de trucs méchants comme hier ? Bouh ! J'ai peur ! se moqua-t-il.  
  
_ N'empêche Potter, les « les trucs méchants » tu n'as pas eu l'air de bien les digérer hier, répliqua-t-elle. On verra bien qui rira le dernier !  
  
Le soir même, les filles ayant terminé le peu de devoirs qu'elles devaient faire, s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Lily attrapa un livre et commença à lire. Elle avait à peu près retrouver son apparence normale, il ne lui restait qu'un ou deux poils de chat qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Soudain James poussa un hoquet de surprise.  
  
_ Patmol passes-moi ta plume, demanda-t-il à Sirius.  
  
Lily remonta un peu son livre, pour dissimuler un début de fou rire. Francesca et Ingrid la dévisagèrent intriguées. Puis James se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise qui toucha le sol dans un bruit sonore Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa mâchoire était contractée et ses poings serrés.  
  
_ EVANS ! rugit-il.  
  
Tout le monde sursauta de surprise. Lily ne leva même pas la tête.  
  
_ EVANS ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Potter et comme tu peux le voir je suis occupée, répondit-elle sur un ton posé avant de replonger dans sa lecture.  
  
Il lui arracha son livre des mains et le balança plus loin.  
  
_ Eh ! cria-t-elle en se relevant rouge de colère.  
  
_ J'ai besoin de te parler MAINTENANT Evans ! fit James.  
  
_ Va te faire foutre Potter, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle voulut ramasser son livre mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa fureur.  
  
Il lui désigna un bout de papier où l'on pouvait lire : « Je suis un imbécile doublé d'un crétin arrogant » écrit en gros.  
  
_ Aucune idée, souria-t-elle.  
  
_ Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Evans et expliques-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écrire autre chose que CA ! cria-t-il.  
  
_ Peut-être parce que c'est vrai Potter ! lui lança-t-elle.  
  
Elle aurait cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.  
  
_ RECITES LE CONTRE-SORT ! aboya-t-il.  
  
Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas rendre le devoir de potion demander pour le lendemain était en effet quelque peu ennuyeux.  
  
_ Aune seule condition, dit-elle.  
  
_ LAQUELLE ?  
  
_ Lis bien fort ce qui est inscrit sur le parchemin, déclara Lily.  
  
Il la regarda interdit.  
  
_ JAMAIS.  
  
_ Bien. Alors tant pis pour toi, fit Lily.  
  
_ JE T'ORDONNE D'ARRETER CA IMMEDIATEMMENT ! continua cependant James.  
  
_ Et moi je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison Potter !  
  
Elle le laissa planter là tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir. Ingrid et Francesca, ne sachant si elles devaient rire ou rester sérieuse. La blague que Lily avait faite à Potter était trop hilare pour qu'elle puisse rester de marbre et elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_ ELLE VA NE LE PAYER ! rugit James.  
  
Il s'élança lui-même dans son dortoir et fit bruyamment claquer la porte.  
  
_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le laisser un peu décompresser avant de monter, suggéra Remus.  
  
_ Je suis entièrement d'accords avec toi, approuva rapidement Peter qui craignait les colères de son ami.  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius. Celui-ci était plié en deux sanglotant tellement il riait.  
  
_ On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda calmement Remus.  
  
_ Ri... Rien, réussit-il à sortir.  
  
_ Ah ! Pourtant c'est pas trop l'impression que tu donnes, remarqua Peter.  
  
_ C'est juste que... Vous savez ce qu'il y avait... Ecrit sur le parchemin ? articula-t-il avec peine.  
  
Les deux autres firent un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
_ Je suis un imbécile doublé d'un crétin arrogant.  
  
Rien qu'en prononçant ces mots, Sirius recommença à glousser.  
  
_ Au moins elle a de la répartit, commenta Remus.  
  
_ Je n'avais jamais vu James dans un état pareil pour une fille, intervint Peter.  
  
Les yeux de Remus brillèrent mystérieusement.  
  
_ C'est vrai, reconnut Sirius qui avait repris son sérieux, d'habitude toutes les remarques qu'on peut faire à Cornedrue n'ont aucun effet.  
  
Puis, sans crier gars, Sirius se remit à ricaner.  
  
_ C'est ça, soupira Peter. Ya de quoi mourir de rire, surtout quand on sait que c'est sur nous qu'il va passer sa mauvaise humeur...  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de Gryffondor furent réveillés par le doux son de la voix mélodieuse de Lily Evans.  
  
_ PUTAIN DE MERDE POTTER !  
  
Aujourd'hui ses cheveux se dressaient, indomptable, sur sa tête et ils avaient pris une « magnifique » teinte jaune canaris. Son nez était complètement déformé et il ressemblait à celui d'une sorcière des contes moldus. Ses dents, quant à elles, avaient considérablement poussé, en particulier les deux de devant.  
  
Les trois autres jeunes gryffondors, pour calmer Lily, essayèrent tous les contre-sorts possibles et inimaginables pour lui rendre son apparence normale. Ce fut vain. Finalement, elles descendirent manger sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves. Avy tenta une fois de plus de s'éclipser mais Francesca lui lança un « tu restes pas avec nous ? » assez agressif qui parut la convaincre de demeurer en leur compagnie.  
  
_ Pourquoi faut-il que Potter soit si bon en métamorphose ? soupira Ingrid. Pas un seul petit bout du nez de Lily n'a retrouver son apparence normal malgré tout ce que nous avons essayé !  
  
_ Apparemment il ne se débrouille pas trop mal en potion non plus, lâcha Francesca la mine lugubre.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Avy.  
  
Francesca leur montra une de ses mèches brunes qui prenait peu à peu une couleur rose vive.  
  
_ Tout sauf du rose ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ses cheveux passaient maintenant du vert au rouge ou encore à l'orange sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler.  
  
_ Une potion coloris ! s'écria Lily.  
  
_ C'est sûrement pour ce que tu as dit à Potter hier en Histoire de la Magie, précisa Ingrid.  
  
_ Au moins Lily ne seras pas la seule vedette aujourd'hui ! fit Francesca avec un sourire en coin.  
  
_ Eh ! dit Lily sur un faux ton offusqué.  
  
_ Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander à James de vous rendre vos apparences normales ? questionna Avy.  
  
_ Plutôt mourir que le supplier de faire ça ! siffla Lily.  
  
_ Mais tout le monde aime James et sa bande, tu vas finir par te faire une mauvaise réputation si ce n'ait pas déjà fait, gémit Avy.  
  
_ Oui et ben nous on n'est pas « tout le monde », lui cracha Francesca. Manquerait plus qu'on le vénère comme tous ces autres imbéciles.  
  
Au même instant la voix de James s'éleva derrière elles mais il ne parut pas avoir entendu leur conversation.  
  
_ Evans je n'arrive pas à me décider ! Les dents de castors ou les jambes de mammouth. Je me demande ce qui te va le mieux !  
  
Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, il fit mine de partir puis se ravisa.  
  
_ Au fait, toujours pas décidée à me présenter des excuses ?  
  
_ Autant que je vivrais Potter tu pourras toujours courir, fit-elle.  
  
_ Très bien Evans. Alors tu peux être sure que tout ce que tu as pu voir jusqu'à maintenant n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend ! aboya-t-il.  
  
« La haine est la fille de la crainte »  
( Tertullien, Apologeticus, IIIe siècle ) 


	2. Quand le fan club s'y met

Voilà... Enfin le deuxième chapitre... Mais avant de commencer, trois toutes petites choses :  
  
Premièrement, je me suis rendue compte que mon résumé ne s'était pas affiché en entier alors le voici : Il est vénéré comme un dieu et le sait, elle, elle déteste les gens arrogants et prétentieux. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et elle a du caractère, lui, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Pour résumer, James et Lily n'ont pas grand chose en commun... Ne serait-ce leur ténacité...  
  
Deuxièmement, la plupart des gens qui ont reviewé ma fic (et que d'ailleurs je remercie. J'en profite aussi pour dire que les réponses sont à la fin.) m'ont fait remarquer que les gens qui n'étaient pas inscrits sur le site (ou un truc dans le même style) ne pouvaient pas reviewer. Je tenais donc à vous dire que normalement maintenant c'est bon...  
  
Troisièmement, lorsque j'ai posté ma fic, fanfic n'a pas tenu compte des espaces entre certains paragraphes qui faisaient plus d'une ligne donc quelques passages ont du vous paraître pas très clairs. Je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Quand le fan club s'y met.  
  
Ainsi, une série de farces en tous genres s'abattit inlassablement sur la pauvre Lily. Même ses amies en firent les frais. Mais comme l'avait prédis Potter, le pire restait à venir. Un jour, Lily se réveilla et une horrible odeur emplissait la pièce.  
  
Oh non ! gémit-t-elle.  
  
Quoi encore, fit la voix encore toute ensommeillée d'Ingrid.  
  
Des bonbamousses ! s'exclama Francesca en se jetant précipitamment hors de lit.  
  
Lily je crois que c'est pour toi, dit Avy en tendant une petite carte à la rousse.  
  
Celle-ci la prit et put lire « AVEC TOUS MES COMPLIMENTS. Sieur Potter. » Lily déchira la carte avec rage avant de balancer les morceaux à la poubelle.  
  
« Sieur Potter » rien que ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?  
  
Bon ne dramatisons pas, commença calmement Ingrid. On va d'abord ouvrir les fenêtres et ensuite on ira toutes prendre une bonne douche.  
  
Seulement la douche n'eut pas les effets escompés. En effet, les filles descendirent dans la Salle Commune dégageant toujours une odeur infecte.  
  
Mais vous puez ! s'écria Virginia Bierce.  
  
Virginia Bierce et son amie Sarah Bury les dévisageaient un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes gryffondors étaient également en septièmes années et elles faisaient partit de l'équipe de Quidditch au plus grand dam de Lily qui jugeait qu'elle n'avait aucun talent. Virginia était grande, blonde avec des yeux marron tandis que les cheveux de Sarah tirait plus sur le châtain et elle était un peu plus petite avec des yeux bleus.  
  
Quelle perspicacité Bierce ! grogna Lily.  
  
Vous puez tellement que ça ne devrait pas vous déranger d'en prendre un peu plus, remarqua Sarah.  
  
Pardon ? s'exclama Lily.  
  
Tu fais moins la fière Evans lorsque tes soi-disant magnifiques yeux verts et tes sublimes cheveux auburn n'ont aucun effet sur un garçon, en particulier Potter, l'attaqua Virginia, qui, comme tout le monde le savait avait un gros faible pour James.  
  
Lily voulut répliquer mais les deux jeunes filles ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Elles abattirent une série supplémentaire de bonbamousses sur Lily qui resta ahurie, faisant pouffer de rire Sarah et Virginia.  
  
Bande de garces ! rugit Francesca.  
  
Elle voulut se jeter sur elles mais Lily l'en empêcha.  
  
Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda méchamment Ingrid.  
  
Pour faire payer à Evans son insolence envers James, fit Virginia.  
  
Oh je vois ! s'emporta Lily. Alors comme ça le pauvre petit bout de chou n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul !  
  
Retient tes paroles Evans, lui conseilla Sarah. Tu feras moins la fière quand tu réaliseras que ce n'est que le début des ennuis.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là Bury ? demanda Francesca menaçante.  
  
Rien du tout, répondit Sarah un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres.  
  
Soudain Francesca l'attrapa violemment par le col et lui hurla dans les oreilles :  
  
T'as intérêt à dire tout ce que tu sais parce que sinon je te le ferais sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
Lâches-la Francesca, elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on gaspille son énergie pour elle, soupira Lily.  
  
Francesca la lâcha à contrecœur non sans l'avoir littéralement fusillé du regard.  
  
Lorsqu'elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle, les quatre adolescentes surent enfin où Sarah et Virginia voulaient en venir. Plusieurs élèves, même ceux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas leur lançaient des bombamousses au passage. Lily était particulièrement vissée.  
  
Que Dieu maudisse tous les admirateurs de James Potter ! s'exclama-t- elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
La semaine avait été épouvantable pour la jeune fille : le travail devenait intense et avec toutes les blagues de Potter elle était exténuée et excédée. Ingrid posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
  
Ils finiront par t'oublier, la réconforta-t-elle.  
  
Ils ont intérêt ! grogna Francesca.  
  
Tu ne vas pas sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui me veulent du mal, soupira Lily, sinon t'as pas finit !  
  
Toute la colère de Francesca retomba devant l'air désolé qu'affichait sa meilleure amie.  
  
Allez Lils tiens le coup, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.  
  
On t'aidera, lui assura Ingrid avec détermination.  
  
Pas vrai Avy ? demanda Francesca tandis qu'une lueur indescriptible vacilla dans ses yeux sombres.  
  
Oh oui ! Bien sur, acquiesça l'intéressé sur un ton qui sonnait particulièrement faux.  
  
Mais Lily stoppa nette sa marche et mal à l'aise elle leur dit :  
  
Ecoutez, je vous suis très reconnaissante du soutien que vous m'apportez mais tant que Potter me harcèlera, il serait préférable que vous vous éloigniez un peu de moi. Sinon vous allez subir les conséquences de mes actes et ça je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Et avant qu'elles aient pu faire le moindre geste, Lily les dépassa et partit en courant.  
  
Elle était pas sérieuse là ? interrogea Ingrid, sidérée.  
  
Mais elle débloque complètement ! s'écria Francesca.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Lily stoppa net sa course, elle venait de tomber sur un groupe de Poufsouffle. Elle leur sourit mais elle constata qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très content de la voir, en fait ils affichaient même un air féroce. Elle chercha ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire pour s'attirer leur foudre car habituellement, ils étaient en bons termes. La réponse vint la percuter de plein fouet : Potter ! Les poufsouffles adoraient Potter et ils étaient aussi très loyaux. « Ca sens le roussi » pensa Lily.  
  
Lorsque Ingrid, Francesca et Avy tournèrent à l'angle du couloir pour rattraper Lily, elles s'arrêtèrent ahuries. Lily flottait dans les airs au- dessus d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui la regardaient apparemment satisfaits d'eux.  
  
Faîtes-moi descendre, leur cria Lily.  
  
Mais ils ne levèrent pas un pouce.  
  
Ah non ! explosa Francesca. Je me demande pourquoi chaque année le choixpeau vente votre justesse et votre droiture ! C'est totalement inadmissible que vous osiez vous attaquer à quelqu'un sans baguette ! Vous ne valaient pas mieux qu'un groupe de Serpentard !  
  
Arrêtes Francesca, couina Avy.  
  
C'était trop tard, Francesca se retrouva à son tour projetée dans les airs.  
  
STOP ! cria une voix masculine à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Une silhouette se fraya un chemin parmi le groupe et dit :  
  
Faîtes-les descendre maintenant.  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'exécutèrent. Lily tomba directement dans les bras de son sauveur. Elle leva la tête vers Amos Diggory, lui sourit et lui fit un « merci » reconnaissant. S'il était bien une personne que les poufsouffles écoutaient après Potter c'était Amos, la vedette de cette maison. Il répondit à son sourire.  
  
Pas de quoi.  
  
Un peu confuse, Lily se dégagea de ses bras. Le beau jeune homme la regardait intensément, même un peu trop à son goût. Voyant la gêne de son amie, Francesca vint à son secours.  
  
Lils tu saignes, lui dit-elle en désignant un filée de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, d'habitude ils ne se comportent pas comme ça, remarqua Amos. Je pensais même qu'ils t'aimaient bien.  
  
C'est pas grave, murmura Lily en tâtant légèrement sa lèvre.  
  
Il faudrait trouver un endroit tranquille où on pourrait te soigner sans être embêté, intervint Ingrid.  
  
Pourquoi pas la salle réservée aux Préfets en Chef, suggéra Lily, je suis sure et certaine que Potter n'y met jamais les pieds.  
  
Alors allons-y avant de faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres, trancha Francesca.  
  
Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au cas ou ? proposa Amos en fixant toujours Lily.  
  
Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais elle déclina gentiment l'offre.  
  
C'est gentil mais ça va aller maintenant.  
  
Il parut déçu mais il lança néanmoins joyeusement avant de s'éloigner :  
  
Tant pis, à bientôt j'espère Lily jolie.  
  
Il aurait été difficile de dire si Lily avait rougit davantage vu le teint tomate qu'elle abordait déjà. Elle mit tout de même un moment à s'en remettre.  
  
Lils ! Tu comptes rester là jusqu'au dégèle, se moqua doucement Francesca.  
  
Lily jolie, ça sonne bien ! se moqua Ingrid.  
  
Pour toute réponse Lily leur tira la langue.  
  
Bon on y va maintenant ! s'impatienta Avy.  
  
C'est bon miss rabat joie, pas la peine de t'énerver ! ronchonna Francesca.  
  
Les filles arrivèrent dans la salle réservée aux Préfets en Chef et elles restèrent ébahies devant la beauté de la pièce. Des tentures immenses aux couleurs vives et agréables recouvraient les murs. Au centre se trouvait une grande table en chêne massive qui servait aux préfets lors des réunions. A gauche de la table plusieurs étagères étaient recouvertes de livres en tous genres et à droite des divans, des fauteuils et des canapés formaient un arc de cercle autours d'une magnifique cheminée.  
  
Waou ! s'exclama Ingrid.  
  
Ca en jette, renchérit Francesca.  
  
Lily ne les écouta pas et se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit. La porte donnait sur un petit couloir qui lui-même menait à deux grandes chambres ainsi qu'à une salle de bain.  
  
Et tout ça pour les Préfets en Chef, fit Avy avec une voix envieuse.  
  
Ça valait presque le coup de tomber sur les poufsouffles, dit Lily.  
  
Surtout sur leur beau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui souffla Ingrid.  
  
Lily rougit de plus belle.  
  
Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas trop Amos, insista Avy.  
  
Oh et bien c'est toujours un peu le cas, répondit Lily, mais quelque chose a changé en lui. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je suis sure de ce que j'avance.  
  
En tout cas lui semble beaucoup t'apprécier, lui précisa Francesca.  
  
Si tu trouves qu'il a changé pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu qu'il vienne avec nous ? la questionna Ingrid.  
  
Parce que la seule chose que je voulais à cet instant c'était me retrouver seule avec vous pour éviter tous ennuis, rétorqua Lily.  
  
Après environ deux heures les quatre jeunes filles quittèrent le grand salon des Préfets en Chef à regret. Elles arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune sans trop d'encombres, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne croisèrent que deux ou trois énergumènes. Lily aperçut une grande affiche placardée sur le tableau d'information avec écrit en caractère énorme dessus : « 1er ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH CE SAMEDI 14 SEPTEMBRE. TOUS LES MENBRES DE L'EQUIPE SONT PRIES D'ETRE SUR LE TERRAIN A EXACTEMENT 6h45. Signé le capitaine JAMES POTTER. »  
  
6h45, avala péniblement Lily.  
  
Eh oui, Potter a décidé de nous achever cette année ! soupira Franck Londubat qui passait dans le coin.  
  
6h45, répéta Lily.  
  
Oui, toi 6h45 sur terrain de Quidditch samedi. Toi comprendre ? se moqua Ingrid comme pour vérifier que le cerveau de Lily avait enfin pu enregistrer l'information.  
  
C'est tout simplement impossible, tenta de se raisonner Lily. Il n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareille !  
  
Je te signale qu'on parle de Potter là, observa Francesca.  
  
Ouais t'as raison, ça m'étonne pas de lui, marmonna Lily.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily débarqua dans la Grande Salle les nerfs en pelotes. Potter avait trouvé le moyen de changer la douce voix mélodieuse de son réveil en un horrible cri strident. Tandis qu'elle traversait la salle, quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna prête à se jeter à la gorge de cette personne surtout si c'était Potter mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Amos Diggory qui lui semblait d'excellente humeur.  
  
Oh salut Amos.  
  
Le son avait eu du mal à sortir.  
  
Salut Lily, ça te dirais de te joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.  
  
Lily hésita quelques secondes.  
  
J'aurais volontiers accepté mais je dois voir deux ou trois trucs avec Francesca pour mon Arithmancie, s'excusa Lily, très gênée.  
  
Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception.  
  
C'est pas grave, on remettra ça à une autre fois Lily jolie. Lily rougit violemment en l'entendant prononcer cette dernière phrase. « Mais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller pêcher ce surnom ? » se demanda- t-elle. Elle tenta tout de même de lui sourire en retour avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies.  
  
Qu'est-ce que Diggory te voulait ? l'interrogea Avy.  
  
Il voulait juste m'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui pour manger.  
  
Ingrid faillit s'étrangler.  
  
Pourquoi as-tu encore refusé ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
  
J'sais pas, bredouilla lamentablement Lily.  
  
Mais enfin Lily, Amos est l'un des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard, la réprimanda-t-elle doucement mais fermement.  
  
En plus ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'être à nouveau avec un garçon, intervint Francesca. Bon Amos n'est peut-être pas le mec idéal mais tu mérites bien son attention.  
  
Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Lily devint rouge comme une tomate. Mais, à ce moment précis, un petit oiseau vint se poser devant elle la sortant ainsi de son embarras. Elle retira délicatement le bout de papier de la patte du volatile qui hulula joyeusement en mordillant le doigt de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rit gaiement. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Le rire clair et cristallin de Lily Evans avait toujours cet effet là. Elle déplia le parchemin et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
Lily, J'espère que ta rentrée c'est déroulé comme tu le souhaitais et que tout va bien à présent. Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle : papa va beaucoup mieux. Ses examens ont révélé que le système immunitaire a réagit bien mieux que prévus. Maman est aux anges et papa devrait donc être remit sur pieds d'ici peu. Je t'embrasse ainsi que toute la famille. Ta sœur qui t'aime, Pétunia.  
  
Lily pleurait presque de joie.  
  
Ca va ? lui demanda Avy.  
  
Mon père est guérit ! s'exclama-t-elle tout heureuse.  
  
Oh mon Dieu ! Lils c'est merveilleux ! s'écria Francesca en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour pleurer avec elle.  
  
Lily n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il y a six mois, les médecins moldus prédisaient un mort certaine à son père et aujourd'hui plus rien. Elle était tellement soulagée. Lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé que son père allait sûrement mourir, Lily s'était beaucoup inquiétée redoutant le moment fatidique.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Les filles étaient en route pour leur première heure de cours quand une voix glaciale s'éleva derrière elles :  
  
On dirait que ça va bien aujourd'hui sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, lança Lucius Malefoy.  
  
C'est peut-être à cause de la lettre que tu tiens dans tes mains impures Evans, susurra Severus Rogue.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, leur fit Lily en essayant de dissimuler les légers tremblements de ses mains dus à la colère.  
  
Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, la lettre qu'elle tenait fermement s'envola pour atterrir dans les mais de Rogue.  
  
Rends-moi ça ! rugit Lily.  
  
Voyons voyons, dit tranquillement Rogue en dépliant le papier. Qu'est- ce ?  
  
On dirait que la sœur chérie de notre sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe lui a écrit, observa méchamment Malefoy.  
  
Comme c'est émouvant !  
  
Rogue fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.  
  
Il se pourrait que ça ne dure pas éternellement Evans, enchaîna Malefoy. Fait attention à ta famille.  
  
J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard, prononça Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.  
  
Bien sur Evans, comme si tu en avais le droit, se moqua Rogue.  
  
Chacun, précisa Lily.  
  
Elle sortit son badge de Préfète en Chef et l'épingla bien en vue sur sa robe.  
  
On donne vraiment des responsabilités importantes à n'importe qui, grogna Rogue.  
  
Déguerpissez ! hurla Lily, perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait.  
  
Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce fou de Dumbledore, rugit Malefoy. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Evans. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que je ne t'avais pas prévenu pour ta famille.  
  
Une fois que les deux serpentards furent sortis de leur champ de vue, Lily demanda, inquiète, à ses amies :  
  
Où il voulait en venir en disant ces trucs sur ma famille ?  
  
Je ne sais pas Lils mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! ragea Francesca.  
  
Ils voulaient juste te faire peur, affirma Ingrid. N'y pense plus.  
  
Lily décida donc de repousser cette mauvaise pensée au plus profond de son esprit.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Merde, merde et remerde, jura Lily.  
  
Elle venait d'émerger d'un lourd et profond sommeil. Sa petite tête ensommeillée fixait le réveil, les yeux agrandis par l'incrédulité et la terreur. 6h35. Elle devait être sur le terrain de Quidditch dans exactement dix minutes. Elle se rua vers la salle de bain, s'habilla en deux minutes chronos et s'élança ensuite à toute vitesse vers le terrain. Pas le temps d'avaler quoi que se soit !  
  
... Donc cette année nous allons davantage nous concentrer sur une technique offensive et...  
  
La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit en grand et Lily entra en trombe, ses longs cheveux auburn éparpillés de chaque côté de son fin visage, rougit par l'effort, le pull enfilé à l'envers et son vieux balai en main.  
  
Désolé Potter je..., commença-t-elle.  
  
Dix minutes de retard Evans ! rugit-il.  
  
Mais...  
  
Recommences ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois et tu peux dire adieux à ta place dans l'équipe, aboya James.  
  
On n'a pas idée de donner des horaires pareils pour s'entraîner aussi, s'emporta Lily. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas virer sans l'accord des autres joueurs.  
  
En disant cela, son regard avait dérivé sur ses coéquipiers, et c'est là qu'elle s'était rendu compte de sa grossière erreur. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur leur soutien, hormis Franck Londubat, tous les autres la dévisageaient avec animosité.  
  
T'es sure Evans ? susurra James savourant sa victoire.  
  
Ok peut-être pas Potter mais je suis la poursuiveuse la plus expérimentée et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me garder, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défis.  
  
Vas te mettre en tenue maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira et se dirigea vers une cabine. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue rouge et or, elle tira ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse afin qu'ils ne la dérangent pas durant l'entraînement. Puis finalement elle partit en direction du terrain. Tous le survolaient déjà, elle enfourcha fermement son balai et se propulsa en l'air. Elle sentit le vent s'insinuer dans ses cheveux et lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle sourit d'aise, tous ses ennuis s'étaient envolés avec elle : sa fatigue, les persécutions de Potter et de son fan club. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait mais à cet instant, quelqu'un la frôla et lui cria dans les oreilles au passage.  
  
AU BOULOT EVANS ! ON EST PAS LA POUR S'AMUSER !  
  
Elle faillit tomber de son balais sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
Oh putain Potter ! laissa-t-elle échapper.  
  
Mais celui-ci était déjà loin. « Un balai dernier cris » pensa amèrement Lily.  
  
Secoues-toi Lily, lui conseilla gentiment Franck. Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui alors on a intérêt de se bouger.  
  
L'entraînement commença donc ainsi. On travailla la nouvelle technique offensive du capitaine et Lily aurait préféré mourir écorchée vive plutôt que d'avouer que cette attaque était très efficace.  
  
Lily venait d'attraper le souaffle et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les trois anneaux des buts lorsqu'un cognard percuta violemment son balai manquant de la faire tomber. Elle dut se cramponner pour garder son équilibre. Virginia Bierce. D'abord les bombamousse puis les cognards, non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette fille ?  
  
Fait gaffe Bierce, lui hurla Lily quelque peu énervée.  
  
Désolé Evans, fit Virginia qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde navrée.  
  
Lily se retourna et ce coup-ci, elle se prit un cognard de Sarah Bury en plein dans le poignet. La douleur lui arracha un petit cri.  
  
Bury ! T'es un véritable danger public ! On t'a jamais dit de faire gaffe avec cet engin, lui cria Lily en désignant sa batte.  
  
Pardon Evans, je t'assure que ça n'était pas volontaire, répondit Sarah avec un sourire en coin.  
  
C'est ça fous-toi de moi, marmonna Lily.  
  
A ce moment, James arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
Tu te sens prête à continuer ou pas Evans ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton de défis avec lequel Lily s'était adressée à lui auparavant.  
  
Bien sur Potter, s'exclama-t-elle avec aplomb. Je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de me voir abandonner. Ils reprirent tous l'entraînement.  
  
Ça va Lily ? l'interrogea Franck apparemment inquiet pour elle.  
  
A vrai dire son poignet la faisait souffrir mais elle lui affirma que tout allait bien avec un petit sourire.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Pourquoi cet abruti de Boynton lui avait-il envoyé la balle aussi bas ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question puisqu'elle entendit des cris derrière elle et un second cognard vint heurter son poignet qui fit un énorme « crac » sous l'impact. Lily se retrouva projetée au sol, gémissant de douleur : son poignet lui faisait atrocement mal.  
  
Alice, la petite amie de Franck qui assistait à l'entraînement accourut vers elle.  
  
Lily tu te sens bien ? Ça va ?  
  
Lily hocha la tête et se releva tant bien que mal. Elle se tourna vers James qui avait atterrit non loin d'elle. Bien qu'elle soit exténuée et que son poignet l'élança horriblement, la haine culminait en son for intérieur.  
  
S'EN EST TROP POTTER ! hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. PREMIEREMENT JE NE M'EXCUSERAIS JAMAIS PARCE QUE JE N'AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A ME REPROCHER. ALORS FOURRES-TOI CA DANS TON PETIT CRANE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! DEUXIEMEMENT, FAIS CESSER TOUT CA !  
  
Sur ce, elle lui envoya le souaffle avec sa main valide dans un ultime effort et il le reçut en pleine face. Du sang gicla autour de lui. Elle partit plus furieuse que jamais mais très affaiblie en direction du château.  
  
« Il y a deux mots en amour : la guerre et la paix »  
( Horace, Satire, II, 267, 35 avant J.C )  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ange Maxina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci aussi t'a plu.  
  
ange-noire : Merci pour ta review. Pour ta question, je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant mais je pense que les prochains chapitres t'éclaireront davantage...  
  
shakinem : Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les reviews des anonymes, j'aurais sûrement mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte.... (Je ne suis pas un pro de l'ordi...) je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise et j'espère que les autres seront à la hauteur !  
  
cc johnson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est fou comme ça peut motiver d'en recevoir ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plairas autant que le premier.  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Un énorme merci pour ton conseil, il aurait été probable qu je m'en rende pas compte avant une éternité, et aussi un énorme merci pour ta review.  
  
Sln : je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'humour parce que j'avais un peu peur qu'on ne le comprenne pas forcément dans le bon sens. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas.  
  
Lady Lyanna : C'est sympa de m'avoir prévenu pour les reviews des anonymes. Je suis heureuse que pour ma première fic tu parles déjà de « chef- d'œuvre » ! Quant à The boy who loved Lily, je l'ai effectivement déjà lu et je l'ai adoré, d'ailleurs j'admet qu'elle m'a un peu inspirée.  
  
Lunattica : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a également plu.  
  
Ludivine : je suis contente que l'humour t'ai plus, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les passages des métamorphoses ! J'espère que l'humour de ce nouveau chapitre sera tout aussi croustillant à tes yeux !  
  
Ta Maumaude : je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton aide et ton soutien. Gros bisous, je t'adore !  
  
Raphou : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et elle contribué à me motiver !  
  
Tobby : Ne t'inquiète pas j'essairais de poster un chapitre par semaine et j'espère ne pas m'arrêter en chemin, c'est ma première fic et j'ai bien l'intention de mener ce projet à terme . E tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Encore un énorme merci à tous, biz ! 


	3. Tout bascule peu à peu

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai vraiment de gros problèmes avec la mise en page... On m'a donné plusieurs conseils (merci à Alixe et Lisandra) et normalement cette fois-ci ça devrait être parfait (c'est toujours beau de rêver dans la vie !!!). Bon j'arrête mon baratin...

**Chapitre 3 : Tout bascule peu à peu.  
**  
S'EN EST TROP POTTER ! hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pu. PREMIEREMENT JE NE M'EXCUSERAIS JAMAIS PARCE QUE JE N'AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A ME REPROCHER. ALORS FOURRES-TOI CA DANS TON PETIT CRANE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! DEUXIEMEMENT, FAIS CESSER TOUT CA !  
  
Il crut d'abord qu'elle allait lui éclater les tympans à crier comme ça. Puis avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle lui avait envoyé le souaffle en pleine figure. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au choc mais à ce moment précis il avait pensé « Putain j'ai mal mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Sa figure avait beau être couverte de boue, il n'en restait pas moins que ses magnifiques yeux émeraude brillaient à la lueur du soleil levant et ses belles et longues boucles rousses contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec son fragile teint porcelaine. Il se reprit bien vite « Tu parles de ta pire ennemie l ! » Pourtant le joli visage de Lily continuait à le hanter. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit, elle semblait vraiment avoir mal à son poignet et c'était quand même un peu de sa faute...  
  
James ça va ? s'écria Virginia en accourant vers lui.  
  
Il la repoussa brutalement.  
  
L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez tous partir, dit-il sèchement.  
  
Tout le monde le regardait avec compassion, chose qu'il détestait.  
  
Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu veux, lui proposa Virginia.  
  
Il l'ignora délibérément.  
  
Ah oui ! Avant que j'oublie, je voudrais clarifier deux ou trois choses, commença-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus calme et indifférent possible. Je ne sais pas qui à envoyer ce cognard à Li... à Evans mais je tiens à préciser que si quelqu'un s'aventure à réessayer d'estropier un joueur il aura affaire à moi, compris ?  
  
Virginia s'était légèrement raidit en entendant ses paroles. Les joueurs hochèrent la tête. Quelques signes d'incompréhension pouvaient se lire sur les visages : « pourquoi donc James Potter essayait-il de défendre Evans, la fille qui l'avait humili ? ».  
  
Mais James ! s'exclama Virginia. Evans a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive ! Tu as vu la manière dont elle te traite !  
  
James se tourna vers elle le visage rougit par la colère et le sang.  
  
Ma vie ne te regarde pas Bierce ! aboya-t-il avant de partir en direction du château.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il passa devant ses amis sans s'arrêter et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et il entra dans la Salle Commune où Sirius, Peter et Remus l'attentaient.  
  
Je rêve ou tu t'es fait casser la gueule Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
James avait eu beau passé sa blessure sous l'eau froide, il restait toujours du sang séché autour de son nez qui avait considérablement enflé.  
  
C'est Evans, reconnut-il.  
  
Evans ! s'étrangla Sirius.  
  
Remus et Peter étaient tout aussi ahuris que lui.  
  
Elle doit avoir un sacré crochet du gauche, continua Sirius.  
  
Elle ne m'a pas vraiment frappé, expliqua James légèrement gêné, elle m'a juste envoyé le souaffle dans la figure.  
  
Et comme ton nez est assez imposant, c'est lui qui a réceptionné, le taquina Sirius.  
  
Mon nez n'est pas imposant ! se récria-t-il.  
  
C'était volontaire je présume ? intervint Remus.  
  
En quelque sorte oui, admit James à contrecœur.  
  
Tu as dû sacrément l'énerver pour qu'elle en vienne là, fit Remus.  
  
Eh ! Ça n'est pas entièrement de ma faute ! se défendit-il avec vivacité.  
  
Ouais, acquiesça Remus peu convaincu.  
  
Cependant, Sirius, Remus et Peter continuèrent à le fixer.  
  
Quoi ? finit-il par demander.  
  
Racontes-nous tout en détail, le pria Peter.  
  
James s'exécuta en ronchonnant. Lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, Remus le questionna un petit sourire en coin :  
  
Et tu n'es pas en colère contre Evans pour ce qu'elle t'as fait ?  
  
James fronça les sourcils, la question de Remus le troublait.  
  
Ben euh...  
  
Non ne dis rien, dit Remus avec un regard malicieux.  
  
Lunard est-ce que par hasard tu saurais quelque chose nous ignorons Peter et moi ? interrogea Sirius. Parce que moi personnellement je suis largué depuis le « Et tu n'es pas en colère contre Evans pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ».  
  
Oh c'est rien, fit Remus l'air de rien pour clore la discussion.  
  
Mais Sirius n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.  
  
Allez Mumus, lâches le morceau, l'implora-t-il.  
  
« Est-ce que Remus savait quelque chose ? Quoi ? Comment serais-ce possible alors que lui-même ne savait pas où il en était. » Tout se bousculait dans la tête de James. Et comme pour ajouter à sa malchance, les amies de Lily arrivaient vers lui, et à l'air qu'elles affichaient, James su aussitôt qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
  
Potter tu ne saurais pas où est Lily par hasard ? lui demanda agressivement Francesca. On la cherche depuis bientôt une heure. Comme on ne la trouvait pas on a demandé aux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et très étrangement, aucun n'a daigné nous répondre. On a juste eu le droit à un vague « je te conseille de demander directement à Potter » de la part de Franck.  
  
Elle avait débité tout ça d'un seul coup.  
  
Respires Francesca, lui conseilla doucement Ingrid.  
  
Sirius se rapprocha de Francesca et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Détends-toi on a tout notre temps tu sais, lui glissa Sirius.  
  
Elle le regarda avec dégoût et lui lança, menaçante :  
  
Retires immédiatement ton bras Sirius Black ou il se pourrait que tu n'en ais plus dans quelques secondes.  
  
Sirius retira aussitôt son bras.  
  
Eh ! Tout doux ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Francesca l'ignora et elle se tourna vers James qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouge.  
  
Fait très attention à ce que tu vas répondre Potter parce que si j'apprends que tu lui as fait subir une de tes stupides farces, il se peut que je me mette dans un été très critique.  
  
Comme si c'était pas déjà fait, ricana Peter.  
  
Il fut immédiatement transpercé par le regard noir de la jolie brune. Il recula discrètement d'un ou deux pas... Au cas ou...  
  
Evans, commença piteusement James. Euh... Et ben... Je crois que... Enfin... Il est possible qu'elle soit actuellement à l'infirmerie.  
  
Quoi ! hurla Francesca.  
  
Tout le monde dans la salle la dévisagea.  
  
S'il te plaît Francesca ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, intervint Remus pour calmer le jeu. Apparemment ça n'est pas trop grave.  
  
Heureusement que c'est pas trop grave ! s'exclama celle-ci. Et depuis quand tu te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom ?  
  
Remus soupira et abandonna la partie. Elle était trop forte pour lui !  
  
Ecoutes Scarpato, je n'ai pratiquement rien à voir avec tout ça, lui assura James.  
  
Justement, c'est le « pratiquement » qui nous gêne, remarqua cette fois- ci Ingrid.  
  
On va à l'infirmerie Potter, décréta Francesca, et s'il lui est arrivé quoi que se soit de sérieux, tu peux dire adieux à ta petite vie tranquille...Elle était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Cela devait faire environ une heure qu'elle se trouvait là et depuis quelque temps, elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était arrivée, le visage contracté par la douleur et la haine et Mrs Pomfresh avait examiné son poignet. Le verdict avait été clair : son poignet était brisé, mais l'infirmière avait également ajouté que Lily manquait sérieusement de sommeil. Elle lui avait administré une potion afin que son os se ressoude.  
  
Elle s'éveilla tranquillement vers dix-sept heures et fut heureuse de constater que ses amies étaient à ses côtés.  
  
Eh Lils ! ça va ? lui demanda doucement Francesca.  
  
Lily s'étira et sourit d'aise. Elle se sentait nettement plus reposée.  
  
Oui ça va, lui répondit-elle.  
  
Quand elle voulut attraper le verre d'eau qui reposait sur la table de nuit, ses amies purent voir que son poignet était bandé.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? la questionna Ingrid.  
  
Et bien en fait je suis à l'infirmerie parce que mon poignet est cassé, leur expliqua Lily.  
  
Tu as mal ? interrogea Avy.  
  
Non ça va mieux maintenant. Et puis c'est pas trop grave puisque c'est le poignet gauche, je ne serais pas embêtée pour faire mes devoirs.  
  
Lily ! Tu t'es cassée le poignet et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est ton travail ! la réprimanda gentiment Francesca.  
  
Incorrigible ! se moqua Ingrid.  
  
L'attention que ses amies lui portait la toucha et elle leur fit un sourire radieux.  
  
Plus sérieusement Lils, comment t'es-tu casser le poignet ? l'interrogea Francesca.  
  
En fait je me le suis pas vraiment cassé toute seule... On va dire qu'on m'as un peu, même voire beaucoup, aidée.  
  
Pardon ? fit Ingrid. Je comprend pas trop où tu veux en venir.  
  
Lily leur raconta l'épisode de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle leur avoua également qu'elle ne savait pas réellement qui lui avait cassé le poignet même si elle en avait une petite idée.  
  
C'est à coup sur cette cruche de Virginia Bierce qui t'as envoyée le cognard, observa Francesca. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ferait m'importe quoi pour son petite Jamesie d'amour.  
  
Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en entendant le ton qu'avait pris Francesca pour dire ces derniers mots.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, remarqua Lily. Vous auriez vu les regards dont j'ai été gratifiée durant tout l'entraînement, de quoi vous faire froid dans le dos.  
  
Qu'est-ce que cette bande d'imbéciles croit qu'elle va gagner en vénérant Potter et sa bande ? soupira Ingrid.  
  
En parlant de Potter, il ne vous a pas parut bizarre tout à l'heure ? demanda Francesca.  
  
C'est vrai, reconnut Ingrid. Il avait plus l'air embêté qu'en colère pourtant tu l'as pas raté Lily.  
  
Lily les regarda sans comprendre.  
  
Vous croyez qu'il s'en voulait ? questionna Avy.  
  
Potter ! S'en vouloir ! Laisses-moi rire, ricana Francesca.  
  
Quand lui avez-vous parl ? interrogea finalement Lily  
  
Les trois jeunes filles lui rapportèrent la charmante conversation qu'elles avaient eu avec les Maraudeurs un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Lily apprécia particulièrement la partie où ses amies lui décrivirent le piteux état du nez de James.  
  
En tout cas, il aura intérêt de dire à sa horde de furie en délire de se calmer ! conclut Lily.James s'était enfin décidé à aller faire soigner son nez à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire que ses amis l'avait tellement harcelé qu'il avait finit par céder mais il continuait à penser que la blessure restait très superficielle. Du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre... C'était quand même une fille qui l'avait mis dans cet état, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop grave...  
  
C'est pourquoi, il fut étrangement surpris lorsque Mrs Pomfresh lui annonça que son nez était fêlé.  
  
Mr Potter, que les choses soient claires. Il est absolument hors de question que vous recommenciez vous et vos amis le même ménage que les années précédentes..., le réprimanda l'infirmière.  
  
James ne l'écoutait plus, il fut distrait par des sons de voix qui provenaient d'un lit un peu plus à l'écart. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix d'Evans. Il attendit donc patiemment que Mrs Pomfresh vaque à d'autres occupations avant de se faufiler dans la direction du lit en question.  
  
Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit ressentir un étrange sentiment jamais éprouvé auparavant. Une sorte de pincement au cœur accompagné de drôle de symptôme dans le ventre. Lily était en train de parler avec Allan Trent, un serdaigle de septième année. Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, Allan et Lily étaient sortis ensemble au cours de leur quatrième année.  
  
« Pourquoi ça me fait ce drôle d'effet de les voir parler ensemble ? » se demanda-t-il. Tout semblait vague et confus aujourd'hui...A partir de ce fameux samedi, toutes les blagues à l'encontre de Lily cessèrent étrangement. Aussi bien celles venant de James que celles de ses admirateurs. Cela surpris vivement Lily qui était persuadée que le jeune Maraudeur lui en voudrait davantage pour le coup du souaffle, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre de ce moment de répit même si pour elle s'était sûrement le calme avant la tempête. Elle haïssait toujours autant James Potter pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Lui, il semblait l'éviter.  
  
Environ quatre jours après l'incident, le professeur Mc Gonagall prévint Lily et James qu'ils auraient une réunion avec le directeur en tant que Préfet et Préfète en Chef le soir même.  
  
Très bien professeur, la remercia James.  
  
Puis une fois qu'elle fut partit.  
  
Evans tu m'attendras dans la Salle Commune à six heures.  
  
Pardon ! s'exclama Lily.  
  
Tu es longue à la détente Evans ! Je t'ai dit que tu devras m'attendre à six heures dans la Salle Commune avant que nous nous rendions à la réunion.  
  
Mais tu as rêvé Potter ! s'écria Lily outrée. Je suis assez grande pour me rendre toute seule au bureau du directeur.  
  
La question n'est pas là Evans...  
  
Alors elle est o ? grogna Lily.  
  
James sourit intérieurement. Rien que le fait d'être un peu brusque avec elle et elle s'énervait aussitôt. Il aimait bien la voir en colère, il la trouvait encore plus jolie dans ces moments là.  
  
Je te demande juste de m'attendre avant de m'accompagner au bureau de Dumbledore, pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
  
Oh non Potter ! Tu ne me le demandes pas, tu me l'ordonnes ! s'exclama- t-elle. Or il est absolument hors de question que je t'obéisse.  
  
Sur ce, elle partit furieuse.  
  
Très bien alors à six heures dans la Salle Commune Evans, fit James en ignorant sa dernière réplique.  
  
Cela faisait dix minutes que Lily et le professeur Dumbledore attendaient James. Celui-ci finit par arrivé, un peu essoufflé. Par réflexe, il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.  
  
Désolé professeur, s'excusa-t-il, Evans et moi avons dû mal nous comprendre, nous avions convenu de nous attendre dans la Salle Commune avant de venir vous rejoindre.  
  
Lily le fusilla du regard.  
  
Cela n'a aucune importance Mr Potter, fit calmement le professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes tout excusé. Maintenant je vous en pris prenez place.  
  
Merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lily.  
  
Bien nous allons donc pouvoir commencer, poursuivit-il. Comme j'ai déjà pu en faire part à Miss Evans, je tenais à vous rencontrer pour vous mettre au courant des divertissements que vous devrez organiser.  
  
Il fit une légère pause puis reprit.  
  
Vous devrez organiser cinq sorties à Pré-au-Lard durant l'année, vous devrez également superviser les décorations qu'occasionneront les différentes fêtes. Tout cela bien sur sera compté avec l'aide des préfets et préfètes que vous devrez réunir.  
  
Lily et James hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Vous savez sûrement que nous traversons une période des plus sombre.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
C'est pourquoi, les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-même avons décidé de vous faire organiser un bal cette année. Vous choisirez la date précise et m'en informerez ? Voilà se sera tout jeunes gens. Bonne soirée.  
  
Lily et James se levèrent et saluèrent eux aussi le directeur puis ils sortirent. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Lily commença immédiatement à parler :  
  
Bien, alors, il serait bien qu'on puisse réunir les préfets dès demain. Pour ce faire, il faudrait qu'on mette tout ça au point ce soir et comme il n'est que six heures quarante, je pense que nous avons le temps. Tu es d'accord Potter ?  
  
Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu tout à l'heure ? demanda James assez fort.  
  
Potter ça s'appelle un dialogue de sourd et de muet ce que tu es en train de faire, lui répondit Lily, exaspérée. Alors normalement quand je te pose une question tu ne réponds pas par une autre question. C'est bon ? Tu as compris ou ton petit cerveau n'as pas encore enregistré l'information ?  
  
Réponds-moi Evans, insista James encore un peu plus fort.  
  
Non à toi l'honneur Potter, riposta-t-elle. Je t'ai posé la question avant.  
  
Mais les femmes d'abord, décréta James avec aplomb.  
  
Lily fulminait, le sens de la répartit de James avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.  
  
Très bien ! cracha-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas attendu parce que je n'ai pas voulu satisfaire tes quatre volontés Potter.Voil ! Tu es content ? Peut-être que maintenant on pourrait passer à des choses plus sérieuses !  
  
Et ben tu vois que tu peut être explicite quand tu veux Evans, se moqua James.  
  
Ne commences pas à m'énerver, dit-elle en brandissant son poing.  
  
A ce moment là, le jeune homme pu voir le bandage qui cerclait le fin poignet de Lily. Il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave.  
  
Fais voir ton poignet, lâcha-t-il un peu trop rapidement à son goût.  
  
En effet, Lily réagit très mal alors qu'il voulait juste se montrer gentil. Elle cacha immédiatement son poignet dans son dos. Elle releva le tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard émeraude était remplit de haine.  
  
Tu es content n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu m'as humilié, tu m'as blessé et tu as même fait n sorte que les autres me rejettent. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant OUBLIE-MOI !  
  
Mais Evans je...  
  
On se remet au travail comme ça plus vite on aura finit, plus vite je serais débarrassée de toi.  
  
Sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, elle enchaîna sur toutes les sorties et autres activités qu'ils devaient mettre au point.Il était maintenant six heures.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que Potter fabrique encore ? »  
  
Dix minutes de retard.  
  
« Ça lui allait bien de l'engueuler, elle, lorsqu'elle était arrivée en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch ! » pensa Lily.  
  
Bon et bien je crois que nous allons devoir commencer la réunion maintenant, dit-t-elle.  
  
Quoi ! Sans James ? miaula une préfète de Poufsouffle.  
  
Oui sans lui, répondit Lily, il n'avait qu'à être là à l'heure. Tant pis pour lui.  
  
Mais Evans c'est absolument imposiiible ! s'exclama une autre préfète de Gryffondor cette fois-ci.  
  
« Restes calme Lily, contrôles-toi » se conseilla mentalement la jeune fille afin de conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait. Heureusement Allan Trent lui vint en aide :  
  
Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit la Préfète en Chef, alors au travail !  
  
Ils rouspétèrent tous un peu mais ils firent ce qu'on leur demandait. James ne daigna même pas se présenter à la réunion et Lily due donc leur présenter le planning de l'année seule. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde partit et Lily se retrouva seule avec Allan.  
  
Merci pour tout à l'heure, lui fit Lily.  
  
De rien, répondit-il doucement. Et toi ça va mieux ces temps si ?  
  
Oui, affirma Lily, depuis que Potter a arrêté de faire ces stupides blagues, je respire enfin !  
  
Très bien alors je vais te laisser.  
  
Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et lui glissa un «reposes-toi bien, tu en as besoin » puis il sortit. Lily sourit. Allan était vraiment un garçon adorable, toujours attentionné, gentil et tendre. Un bruit derrière la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir James Potter qui se tenait devant elle... Enfin qui essayait tout du moins de se tenir debout.  
  
C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives Potter ! fit-elle méchamment.  
  
Il ne dit rien mais s'approcha lentement d'elle. Lily remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses profonds yeux marron.  
  
Alors tu t'amuses bien avec Trent à ce que je vois ?  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
Rien, murmura-t-il tout en continuant à se rapprocher d'elle.  
  
Il ne marchait pas très droit et Lily finit par comprendre.  
  
Tu es bourré Potter ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Il avançait encore et beaucoup trop au goût de Lily qui commença à reculer. Bientôt, elle se retrouva coller contre le mur, elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Pour ne pas montrer la peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, elle lui demanda avec autorit :  
  
Où as-tu trouvé de l'alcool ? tu sais que c'est formellement interdit et en tant que Préfet en Chef tu pourrais avoir de sérieux...  
  
Elle se tut subitement. Il venait de l'attraper fermement par la taille. Il la tenait à présent tout près de lui et il baissa la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Lily commença à trembler. Elle le gifla avec force pour pouvoir se libérer mais il tint bon. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Elle se débattait vivement, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la force de James. Il se pencha vers elle et tenta de l'embrasser tout en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Elle détourna la tête pour éviter le contact des lèvres du Maraudeur. Il lui faisait très mal et finalement elle fondit en larmes.  
  
Lâches-moi... Je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-elle. Tu... Tu me fais mal.  
  
En la voyant pleurer, James constata avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire et il la lâcha immédiatement.  
  
Je... Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, Lily s'était déjà enfuit e courant dans les couloirs sombres et obscurs de Poudlard.  
  
Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? murmura James.« Deux choses ne peuvent se cacher : l'ivresse et l'amour »  
  
( Antiphane, fragments, IVe s. av. J.C )Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**cc johnson** : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que les citations de chaque fin de chapitre te plaisent, ça a été dur de les trouver !  
  
**Tobby** : je comprend très bien que tu m'ais posé cette question, car moi non plus je n'aime pas commencer une histoire sans être sûre d'avoir la suite ! Comme tu peux le voir, dans ce chapitre, James prend plus ou moins les choses en main, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi sur ce que tu m'as dit, c'est à lui qu'on a fait un affront, alors c'est à lui de le faire payer !  
  
**shakinem** : j'espère réellement que la suite te plaira autant et que je ne te décevrais pas. Ca fait juste un peu de pression en plus ! je rigole bien sur !  
  
**Lily Evans 34** : merci pour ta review et ton conseil. J'ai effectivement beaucoup de mal avec la mise en page, je crois d'ailleurs que ça se voit très bien ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !  
  
**Raphou** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant !  
  
**doudou** : merci pour ta review. Et oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'essais de laisser un peu de suspense à chaque fin de chapitre même si ça n'est pas très facile !  
  
**Ange Maxina** : merci pour ta review, dis-moi vite si ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents !  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort** : Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir que ma fic fasse partit de tes favoris ! Merci pour ta review et je peux te dire que cette guerre n'est pas loin d'être terminée ! na je rigole ! Je vais pas te dire la suite quand même !  
  
**helene** : Merci pour ta review ! Je peux t'assurer que ça ne m'enchante guère de faire autant souffrir Lily mais bon l'inspiration est venue comme ça !  
  
**Mamaumaude** : Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu m'es devenu indispensable ! (pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête ! ça devrait te rappeler quelque chose...) Je te fais tout plein de bisous ma tite maumaude !!!!  
  
Bisous à tous et encore merci ! 


	4. Quand la réalité bascule progressivement...

**Chapitre 4 : Quand la réalité bascule progressivement dans l'horreur.**

Lily courut aussi vite qu'elle le put pour regagner son dortoir. Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade, ses jambes manquaient de la lâcher à tout moment et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle dit le mot de passe à la Veille Dame et s'élança dans la Salle Commune. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.   
  
- Eh ! Evans, ça va ? demanda Remus en apercevant la jeune fille.  
  
Elle les dévisagea le regard perdu. Remus voulut poser sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter mais elle recula vivement en s'écriant :  
  
- Ne m'approchez pas.  
  
Elle partit en courant vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.  
  
Quelqu'un comprend quelque chose ? interrogea Sirius complètement perdu.  
  
Au même instant Remus dit :  
  
- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?  
  
James n'est toujours pas là et ce soir il y avait une réunion des préfets, observa Peter.  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira comme s'il semblait enfin saisir ce à quoi ses amis voulaient en venir.  
  
- Bilan : James est donc probablement à l'origine de l'état d'Evans.   
  
Il a du y aller fort ce coup-ci, remarqua Peter, je n'ai jamais vu Evans comme ça.  
  
- Oui, approuva Remus, soucieux, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte.  
  
Lily entra en trombe dans le dortoir et réveilla malencontreusement Francesca. Celle-ci releva sa tête de l'oreiller et commença à gronder Lily :  
  
- Lils tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand tu…  
  
Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit la mine qu'affichait son amie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-elle inquiète.  
  
Lily tomba dans les bras de son amie et éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Ça va aller Lils, lui chuchota doucement Francesca pour la calmer.  
  
Elle eut beau insister, son amie ne voulut pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Lily pleura contre l'épaule de Francesca pendant un bon moment avant se sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
  
James se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il était allongé sur l'un des canapés de la salle des Préfets en Chef. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Ces temps-ci, il se sentait perdu. Il était censé détester Evans mais sa haine fondait peu à peu, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, surtout vu la manière dont elle l'avait traité. Personne n'osait le défier comme elle l'avait fait si ce n'était Sirius ou Remus. Tout le monde le respectait, l'admirait, le vénérait mais pas elle. Hier, il avait voulu tout oublier et inconsciemment, il avait vidé une bouteille d'hydromel. Comme il ne tenait pas l'alcool, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, surtout quand il avait aperçut Allan Trent embrasser Lily sur le front. « Comment ce pauvre mec osait-il la toucher ? ». Il avait à nouveau ressentit cette drôle de sensation et encore maintenant il bouillonnait de rage rien qu'en pensant à ses lèvres sur le front délicat de la jeune fille. Mais le problème restait le même : tout avait dégénéré et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais…  
  
Il se leva péniblement et regagna son dortoir. Ses amis l'attendaient, inquiets.  
  
- Où t'était Cornedrue ? On t'a cherché toute la nuit.  
  
Sirius venait de se jeter sur lui.  
  
- Sirius je t'en pris ne me cris pas dans les oreilles, j'ai déjà suffisamment mal à la tête, déclara-t-il.  
  
Sirius fit mine de réfléchir puis une grimace se dessina sur son visage.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que…Non… Tu n'as quand même pas la gueule de bois ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
James rougit, honteux et s'affala sur son lit.  
  
- James, lui dit sérieusement Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Evans hier ?  
  
James se relava brusquement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? questionna-t-il rapidement.  
  
- Eh bien, hier, elle est rentrée assez tard à la Salle Commune et elle… Pleurait, l'informa Peter.  
  
- Or tu connais Evans, c'est pas trop le genre de fille à te montrer ses faiblesses, précisa Sirius.  
  
En sept ans je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, commenta Remus.  
  
Le ventre de James se retourna.  
  
« Il l'avait bouleversé à ce point ? »  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? insista Peter.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est forcément ma faute ? répliqua sèchement James avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
  
Lily se réveilla difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce que lui criait son cerveau s'avérerait vrai.   
  
« James Potter avait-t-il vraiment tenté de l'embrasser contre son gr ? »  
  
Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler les évènements de la veille, la seule chose qu'elle désirait était d'oublier, de tout oublier. Elle se leva à contrecœur. Le dortoir était désert. Ses amies avaient déjà dû partir manger. Elle trouva un mot de Francesca sur sa table de nuit.  
  
_Lils,  
Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. J'espère que tu te sens pas trop mal ce matin. Nous t'attendons dans la Grande Salle.  
XXX  
Francesca.  
  
_Lily soupira, elle ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle de bain. La douche lui rafraîchit les idées. Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était fin prête à aller manger. Elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune lorsqu'elle aperçut James qui faisait de même. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle ne soutint pas son regard. Elle ne put donc pas lire la culpabilité qui s'afficha dans ses yeux. Elle passa devant lui le plus vite possible sans lui adresser la moindre parole. Il fit de même car il se sentait trop honteux.  
  
Toute la journée, Ingrid et Francesca ne cessèrent de lui envoyer des regards inquiets malgré le fait qu'elle leur ait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Le soir lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, elle trouva un magnifique lys blanc sur son lit accompagné d'un bout de parchemin où il était inscrit « désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait ». Ce geste troubla Lily. Elle ne savait plus que penser de James Potter. Il y avait encore deux jours elle le haïssait, hier soir il lui faisait peur et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus… Peut-être un mélange de haine et de crainte saupoudré d'un soupçon de surprise devant le lys et le mot.  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent, James et Lily s'évitèrent délibérément au plus grand bonheur de leurs amis respectifs qui savouraient la tranquillité actuelle même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi elle était due. Aux entraînements de Quidditch, Lily faisait ce que lui demandait James, bien que quelques fois l'envie la démangée de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Hormis cela, la vie s'écoulait doucement, jusqu'au jour ou…  
  
Un matin, alors que Lily déjeunait avec ses amies dans la grande Salle, un hibou vint se déposer devant elle.  
« Tiens ! » pensa-t-elle « Qui peut bien m'écrire ? ».  
  
Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou et lui donna une gâterie. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'oiseau hulule joyeusement comme l'aurais fait tout autre rapace mais l'animal se contenta de la regarder d'un air triste et désolé. Troublée, elle reporta ensuite son intention sur la lettre.  
  
- Qui t'écrit ? demanda Ingrid.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, admit Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de quelqu'un que je connais.  
  
- Peut-être que c'est une lettre d'un admirateur secret, proposa malicieusement Ingrid en tournant la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles.  
  
Lily lui fit une terrible grimace barbare et Ingrid se mit à glousser.  
  
- Ouvre, l'incita Francesca avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Sur le conseil de son amie, Lily décacheta délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin à l'aspect officiel. Elle le déplia et son cœur se mit à battre précipitamment. Elle ne parvint pas à le lire jusqu'au bout. Elle n'en eut même pas le courage. Elle ne put pas pleurer, trop effondré par la nouvelle.  
  
- Lils ? s'inquiéta Francesca.  
  
Elle ne l'entendit pas, elle serra le bout de parchemin contre sa poitrine. L'air devenait étouffant, oppressant, elle devait sortir… Immédiatement. Elle se leva en chancelant, elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième et s'écroula au troisième.  
  
- Lily ! s'écria Ingrid en accourant vers elle.  
  
- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Francesca.  
  
Avy les avait également suivit. Une foule de curieux se forma autour du corps inerte de Lily.  
  
James observait la scène depuis sa place, c'est à dire un peu plus loin. Il avait vu le désespoir se peindre sur le visage de Lily lorsqu'elle avait lu le parchemin. Il l'avait également vu tomber inconsciente à terre. Cela lui avait retourné l'estomac.  
  
« La nouvelle avait du être rude pour effondrer Lily Evans de la sorte. » pensa-t-il immédiatement.  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha du groupe qui entourait la jeune fille. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves et arriva enfin devant Lily. Francesca, Ingrid et Avy se tenaient de chaque côté d'elle, lui soutenant la tête. Ses longs cheveux auburn s'éparpillaient autour d'elle, son teint porcelaine semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le spectacle faisait peine à voir. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours le parchemin serré dans sa main.   
  
- Retournez manger, lança-t-il aux élèves. Laissez-la respirer.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur mais après tout c'était James Potter qui l'ordonnait.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva rapidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Lily et demanda à James d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutum :  
  
- Mr Potter voulez-vous bien mener Miss Evans à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Bien sur professeur, acquiesça James.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle sous le regard meurtrier de Francesca.  
  
- Fait en sorte qu'elle arrive saine et sauve à l'infirmerie, lui glissa Ingrid.  
  
Il passa une main dans le dos de Lily et une autre sous ses genoux. Il la souleva sans peine. Il ressentit une étrange sensation avec ce petit corps fragile blottit contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur que dégageait la jeune fille mais il n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait, il savait juste qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais sentit sur une autre fille. Il l'emmena hors de la Salle sous les regards jaloux de toute la population féminine de Poudlard.  
  
Il marchait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir doucement ses yeux fiévreux. Cependant la joyeuse flamme qui les animait ordinairement avait disparus, elle était remplacée par une profonde tristesse. Apparemment la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle laissa échapper une faible plainte suivie d'un sanglot qui faillirent faire éclater le cœur de James en mille morceaux. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et continua à déverser silencieusement sa souffrance.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et il la déposa délicatement sur un des lits. Dès qu'elle s'y trouva, elle se roula en boule et tourna le dos à James. Mme Pomfesh se précipita vers Lily, un verre à la main et elle lui tendit. Celle-ci le prit et avala docilement le contenu. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.   
  
James la regarda dormir pendant quelques instants.  
  
Francesca, Ingrid et Avy les rejoignirent presque aussitôt. Elles ne remarquèrent pas la présence du jeune homme. Francesca aperçut son amie endormie en boule, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir :  
  
- Oh Lils !  
  
- Il a vraiment fallu que la nouvelle soit atroce pour ébranler ainsi la téméraire Lily Evans, soupira Ingrid.  
  
En entendant les paroles de son amie, Francesca se dirigea silencieusement vers Lily et lui retira le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours froissé dans sa petite main. Elle l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement. La jeune fille blêmit soudainement et regarda la jolie rousse, les yeux remplis de peine et de compassion.  
  
- Non, murmura-t-elle, c'est impossible, complètement impossible.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Ingrid.  
  
Francesca lui tendit le parchemin, les mains tremblantes. Ingrid le lut à son tours et s'écria les yeux brillants :  
  
- Oh mon Dieu !   
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Avy.  
  
Ingrid lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille.  
  
- La pauvre ! s'exclama la petite blonde.  
  
Francesca sembla réfléchir puis son visage pris une expression haineuse.  
  
- Malefoy ! rugit-elle. Je suis sure que c'est cet enfoiré de Malefoy !  
  
Avy et Ingrid sursautèrent, surprises de l'attitude de leur amie.  
  
- Pourquoi Malefoy ? interrogea Avy.  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a dit à Lily le jour où elle a reçut la lettre de sa sœur ? les éclaira la brune.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles firent un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
- Il l'a traité de tu-sais-quoi comme à chaque fois qu'il la voit mais le reste je ne m'en rappelle plus, fit Ingrid, un peu perdue.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit exactement ? intervint James, marquant ainsi sa présence.  
  
- Potter ! s'écria Francesca. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?  
  
- Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'aie amené ici, lui répondit-il en désignant Lily.  
  
- Et bien maintenant que tu t'es délecter de sa souffrance, tu peux dégager, l'agressa Ingrid.  
  
- PUTAIN MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS LA POUR LA REGARDER PLEURER COMME UN GROS SADIQUE ! aboya-t-il.  
  
Il marqua une pause, sous les regards abasourdis des trois gryffondors, puis il reprit plus calmement et doucement comme s'il craignait de la réveiller.  
  
- Si je suis là c'est aussi parce que… Parce que je me fais du souci pour… Elle.  
  
Francesca manqua de tomber sous le choc, la mâchoire d'Ingrid faillit se déboîter et les yeux d'Avy s'arrondirent pour atteindre la taille de deux énormes soucoupes.  
  
- Jeunes gens veuillez sortir immédiatement, leur ordonna Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait à grands pas. On n'a pas idée de crier de la sorte avec une malade à ses côtés.  
  
Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la porte, Francesca lança à James :  
  
- Bravo Potter ! On fait pas mieux comme sortie !  
  
- C'est bon, grogna-t-il.  
  
Il était confus de s'être emporté à l'instant, non pas qu'il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, il s'en voulait juste de l'avoir lâché sans réfléchir devant les amies de Lily.   
  
Un long silence gêné s'installa.   
  
- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard en cours, observa nerveusement Francesca.  
  
- Tu as raison, approuva Ingrid, tout aussi tendue.  
  
Elle commença à partir avec ses amies, quand elle fit brusquement demi-tours pour faire face à James qui était toujours planté devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Eh Potter ?  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle hésita mais poursuivit :  
  
- Ne va pas croire que je te fais des excuses pour tout à l'heure mais j'avoue qu'il se peut que j'aie eu un peu tord de t'agresser comme ça… Et aussi… Merci pour Lily, merci de l'avoir amener ici.  
  
-Ya pas de quoi, lui répondit-il. Je peux juste savoir ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Les trois jeunes filles se consultèrent du regard et Francesca se décida à pendre la parole :  
  
- Je suis désolée mais ça on peut pas te le dire, d'ailleurs ça n'est pas à nous de le faire. Quand Lily ira mieux, elle verra elle-même si elle veut t'en parler.  
  
- Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement vu qu'elle me déteste, marmonna-t-il.  
  
- Il faut dire que tu ne t'es pas comporter de manière très convenable envers elle, remarqua vivement Ingrid.  
  
- Oui, renchérit Avy, tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour qu'elle t'apprécie.  
  
Sur ce, elles s'éloignèrent, laissant un James Potter plutôt abasourdis.  
  
Lily se réveilla vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Mme Pomfresh vint la mettre au courant des consignes du professeur Mc Gonagall : Lily devait la rejoindre à cinq heures dans son bureau avec ses bagages. La jeune fille se sentait encore toute faible, les idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle parvienne à y faire du tri. Elle reprit le bout de parchemin et le relut encore une fois comme si elle voulait se prouver que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais non, ce stupide papier était réel et il venait de briser sa douce et paisible vie.  
  
_ Chère Miss Evans,  
Nous sommes dans le triste regret de vous annoncer la brusque disparition de vos deux parents Mr Jack et Mrs Karen Evans. L'incident s'est déroulé dans la nuit du lundi 15 octobre au mardi 16 à leur domicile, au 35 Boyton Street, Londonderry en Irlande. D'après l'enquête ouverte, il a été établit que vos parents ont succombé au sortilège impardonnable avada kavada lancé probablement par un ou plusieurs mangemorts.  
Veuillez agréer Miss l'expression de nos vives et sincères condoléances.  
Carol King, directrice du service de disparition et de décès des moldus du Ministère de la Magie._   
  
Lily aurait voulu hurler tellement sa peine était grande. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un abîme de douleur d'où elle ne ressortirait jamais intacte. Elle se mit à sangloter en silence sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle devait épancher sa souffrance, cela lui était indispensable, à elle, elle qui d'habitude était toujours si forte et maître de la situation. Aujourd'hui, elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de sa vie.  
  
Ce soir-là, Lily prit le Poudlard Express à six heures. Elle n'avait dit au revoir à personne, elle n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune explication. La seule chose qu'elle désirait été de rentrer chez elle, en Irlande, elle voulait revoir sa sœur pour qu'elle la console.  
  
Elle resta chez elle durant toutes les vacances et elle y demeura aussi quelques jours sur le temps scolaire de la rentrée.  
  
- Lily est rentrée !  
  
Francesca fit irruption dans la Salle Commune des gryffondors. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais elle s'en moqua et continua à parler :  
  
- Le professeur Mc Gonagall vient de m'avertir, elle est arrivée en début d'après-midi.  
  
- Mais le dortoir est vide ! s'exclama Ingrid.   
  
- Elle est peut-être à l'infirmerie, suggéra Avy.  
  
- Je ne pense pas, dit Ingrid en réfléchissant, elle doit être dans un endroit tranquille où personne ne pourrait la déranger.  
  
- La salle des Préfets en Chef ! s'écria Francesca. Allons-y.  
  
Ingrid s'apprêtait à la suivre puis elle se ravisa.  
  
- Francesca, appela-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas que si Lily est effectivement là-haut et qu'elle n'est pas venue directement au dortoir c'est qu'elle a besoin de solitude.  
  
Francesca parut d'abord surprise par les propos d'Ingrid puis fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Peut-être mais elle a aussi besoin de réconfort et ça fait une semaine qu'on l'a pas vu. Elle doit savoir qu'on sera toujours là pour elle.  
  
Francesca partit donc en direction de la salle des préfets en Chef et Ingrid et Avy durent se résoudre à la suivre. Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, les trois jeunes filles furent témoins d'une scène vraiment affligeante. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant le vent glacial de novembre pénétrer dans la pièce. Lily était recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage fatigué et creusé par toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversé. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle leur ordonna d'une voix chargée de souffrance te de désespoir :  
  
- Ne vous approchez pas ! Partez ! Je… Je ne veux voir personne.  
  
Elle s'élança ensuite vers la chambre réservée à la Préfète en Chef et en claqua la porte. A ce même moment les Maraudeurs avaient pénétré dans la salle et avaient également entendu les paroles de Lily.  
  
- Mais… Mais Lily ! murmura Francesca encore trop interloquée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Ingrid s'approcha doucement de son amie et la prit par les épaules.  
  
- Laisses lui le temps de se remettre, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
  
Puis, elle entreprit de fermer les fenêtres, tout en jetant un regard étonné en direction des quatre jeunes hommes qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Francesca, elle, se tourna franchement vers eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes l ? leur demanda-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait agressive mais où la peine se ressentait.  
  
- Nous aussi on est content de vous voir, répliqua joyeusement Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Francesca resta de glace.  
  
- Nous pensions pas que vous seriez là, leur expliqua Remus.  
  
James restait silencieux et lançait des regards anxieux vers la porte par laquelle Lily avait disparu quelques instants auparavant. Sirius se mit à son aise dans un fauteuil et il fut bientôt imité par ses trois amis. Avy et Ingrid finirent par faire de même mais il fallut un certain temps avant que Francesca se décide enfin à s'asseoir en leur compagnie.  
  
- Lily ne va pas bien apparemment, dit James.  
  
Cette phrase lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Francesca.  
  
- Quel sens de l'observation Potter ! fit-elle sarcastiquement. Toi aussi tu as remarqué que ça n'était pas la grande forme !  
  
- Ne recommence pas Francesca, souffla Ingrid. Pas maintenant, pense à Lily.  
  
La grande brune se calma aussitôt et son regard se voila. Plus personne n'ouvra la bouge pendant quelques minutes. Sirius faillit sortir une blague de mauvais goût mais il se ravisa devant la mine désapprobatrice de Remus. On entendait même le vent se heurter violemment contre les vitres de l'école. Puis, soudain, un cri déchirant rompit le silence de la nuit.  
  
- Aaaaaaahhhhhh !  
  
_« L'homme meurt autant de fois qu'il perd l'un des siens »  
(Publitius Syrus, Sentences, Ier s. av. J.C)  
_  
**   
  
**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Tobby :** James est aussi un de mes personnages préférés, avec Lily bien sûr ! Et c'est vrai que le mot insortable (même s'il n'existe pas !) qualifie très bien le genre de situations dans lesquelles il se met assez facilement ! :-)  
  
**Shakinem** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aime toujours autant !  
  
**doudou :** Je suis contente que les citations plaisent parce que je peine à les trouver et c'est assez dur aussi de savoir laquelle mettre à quel chapitre. Enfin… Bref, c'est compliqué mais je vais pas te raconter mes problèmes d'auteur en herbe pendant cinquante mille ans sinon je risque de t'achever (si c'est pas déjà fait !!!). Encore merci pour ta review.  
  
**Lily Evans 34 :** Je t'en pris ne pleure pas !!! Je te promets que tu auras la suite le week-end prochain (enfin, bon c'est pas tout à fait sûr mais il y a quand même de bonnes chances !) Pour la mise en page je crois vraiment qu'il y a deux ou trois petits trucs qu'il faut que je revoie…  
  
**cc johnson :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu même si je change un peu de registre.  
  
**Ange Maxina :** Merci pour ta review, apparemment je commence à prendre le pli puisque que le chapitre trois était mieux que les deux premiers. J'espère que celui-ci ne sera pas trop mal non plus !  
  
**Mary Larry :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma manière d'écrire te plaise.  
  
**Lyla :** Merci pour ta review, je ne pensais pas qu'on trouvait ma fic original mais tant mieux !  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Et oui ça se confirme, notre Jamesie national semble amoureux, quant à cette fameuse guerre je ne sais pas si elle prend la tournure que beaucoup imaginait !  
  
**dragonise** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !  
  
**Ilene :** Que répondre à ça sinon un énorme merci pour ta review ! :-)  
  
**pitite maradueuse :** Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien continuer jusqu'à la fin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
**Ta Maumaude :** De mon côté aussi je sais plus quoi te dire à part que si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait (sûrement rien). Bref, encore merci pour ton soutien, ton aide et ton amiti  
  
**MA :** Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à digérer ta review ! Mais je te suis quand même reconnaissante d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer alors que tu détestais. Comme tu l'as justement constatée, je suis nulle en orthographe et ça a peut-être était un peu léger de ma part de penser que le correcteur word suffirait… Quant au rôle des personnages dans ma fic, c'est une question de goût, libre à toi d'en penser ce que tu veux.  
  
**Zoo :** Moi aussi je suis une grande fan des fics Lily/James ! Pour Pétunia, Lucius et Rogue, j'ai effectivement quelques petites idées derrières la tête et je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqu ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Ce chapitre doit déjà te mettre sur la piste…  
  
**Lady Lyanna :** Merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres je vais faire mais je pense que ça tournera autour de dix, rien n'est encore sûr ! Pour le déroulement de l'histoire je ne peux rien te dire, à toi de voir en lisant la suite !  
  
**Lunattica :** Tu peux être sûre que ça ne m'enchante guère de faire souffrir Lily ! Quant à James, c'est quand même un Maraudeur alors moi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit débrouiller pour trouver de l'alcool ! -)  
  
**Je voudrais, une fois de plus, vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! Bises à tous !**


	5. Entre dans le cauchemar avec moi

Je suis vraiment désolée mais ce soir je n'ais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration de répondre aux reviews…Je tiens quand même à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes celles que vous m'avez déposées. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira… Je vous promets que la prochaine fois je répondrais à toutes vos reviews sans exceptions !   
  
**Chapitre 5 : Entre dans le cauchemar avec moi.  
**  
Puis, soudain, un cri déchirant rompit le silence de la nuit.  
  
- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh !  
  
Tout le monde sursauta.  
  
- Lily ! s'exclama Ingrid en se précipitant vers la porte de la chambre.  
  
Elle eut beau enclencher la poignée, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.  
  
- Lily ouvre ! cria Francesca très angoissée.  
  
Les cris continuèrent en s'intensifiant davantage.  
  
- Poussez-vous, leur dit James.  
  
Il s'avança vers la porte.  
  
- Alohomora ! fit-il.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la chambre. Ils découvrirent Lily endormie dans son lit, en nage, gigotant dans tous les sens et criant.   
  
- Lily réveille-toi, murmura Francesca tout en la secouant.  
  
La jeune fille continua à crier sans émerger de son sommeil.  
  
- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda la voix anxieuse d'Ingrid.  
  
Il y eut un silence puis Remus lui répondit :  
  
- Probablement à cause de ça.  
  
Il leur montra un verre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.   
  
- Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, Lily boit toujours un verre d'eau avant de se coucher, observa Avy.  
  
- Mais il n'y a pas que de l'eau dans le verre, précisa Remus. Ou du moins on a dissout quelque chose dedans. Quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à une potion cauchemar.  
  
Une potion cauchemar avait, à quelque chose près le même effet que les Détraqueurs, elle puisait tous les souvenirs douloureux d'une personne pour les lui faire revivre avec une atroce réalité.  
  
- Alors il faut absolument la réveiller, les pressa Francesca.  
  
Ingrid la secoua un peu plus fortement mais en vain.  
  
- Bon, je déteste avoir à faire ça, surtout sur une fille, mais je crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire là, fit Sirius.  
  
Il poussa Francesca, malgré ses protestations et s'assit sur le lit, ensuite, il mit une gifle à Lily.  
  
- Eh ! Ne la blesse pas ! s'écria Ingrid.  
  
- T'inquiète je contrôle la situation, lui répondit-il sur un ton professionnel.  
  
- Alors il y a beaucoup de soucis à se faire, se moqua Peter.  
  
Francesca lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que se soit l'endroit ou le moment pour faire de l'humour, lui lança-t-elle sèchement.  
  
James sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Remus. Il revint une minute plus tard avec un pichet à la main.  
  
- Je vous conseille de vous écarter, leur dit-il.  
  
Il s'avança vers le lit et jeta un filée d'eau froide à la tête de Lily.  
  
- NON ! hurla celle-ci avant de se relever brusquement dans son lit.  
  
Elle se réfugia dans les bras du premier venu, en l'occurrence de James, et se mit à sangloter.  
  
- C'ét… C'était affreux…   
  
Celui-ci, prit par surprise, mit maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
- C'était qu'un rêve, ça va passer, lui souffla-t-il doucement.   
  
Le son de la voix de James lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se redressa vivement en le repoussant, l'obligeant à se lever. Elle leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui et le dévisagea glacialement.  
  
- Tu es content de toi Potter ? lui lança-t-elle.  
  
Ils observaient tous la scène avec gravité.  
  
- Hein ? demanda James qui n'y comprenait rien.  
  
On aurait dit que Lily devenait folle. Toute la tension et la souffrance qu'elle avait accumulées ces derniers temps éclatèrent au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se jeta sur James et entreprit de lui marteler le torse de coups de poing.  
  
- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique. TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE J'AI VU EN L'ESPACE DE CES QUELQUES JOURS ET TOUT CA, JE VIENS DE LE REVIVRE CE SOIR GRACE A TOI ! MES PIRES SOUVENIRS… TU N'ES QU'UN HORRIBLE MONSTRE SANS CŒUR JAMES POTTER !  
  
Les paroles de Lily l'atteignirent avec une violente dureté. Il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps avant de réagir. Puis, délicatement, il emprisonna ses poignets dans ses grandes mains et plongea tristement ses yeux chocolat dans le regard empreint de douleur et d'effroi de la jeune fille.  
  
- Mais je t'assure que je n'ais strictement rien fait, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Il souffrait de la voir dans cet état mais l'attitude qu'elle affichait envers lui le blessait plus que tout. Progressivement, elle se calma, et elle recula jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur.  
  
- Sortez tous, bafouilla-t-elle. Laissez-moi seule.  
  
- Mais Lily tu as besoin d'aide, s'écria Francesca.  
  
- On ne peut pas te laisser seule alors que tu es dans un été pareil, insista doucement Ingrid.  
  
- Partez, les supplia-t-elle. Je n'ais besoin de personne.  
  
Il y eut un long silence et ils se résignèrent enfin à quitter la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon, tous bouleversés.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ? demanda la pauvre Ingrid.  
  
Personne ne trouva la force de lui répondre, encore trop secoué par l'affligeante scène dont ils avaient été témoins. Francesca la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Ensuite, Francesca se tourna vers James.  
  
- Je pense et j'espère ne pas me tromper en avançant que ce n'est pas toi qui as mis la potion dans l'eau de Lily, lui dit-elle.  
  
James sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil, approuva-t-il.  
  
Il a raison, le soutint Sirius. Il est peut-être le spécialiste des farces foireuses mais ça, c'est pas du tout son style.  
  
- Mais qui aurait été assez cruel pour faire ça à Lily ? questionna Ingrid.  
  
- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de réfléchir à la question demain, il se fait tard et on tombe tous de sommeil, remarqua Remus.  
  
- Allez vous coucher, moi je vais rester là au cas ou, fit Francesca.  
  
- Je reste avec toi, dit aussitôt James.  
  
Tous le regardèrent étonnés.  
  
- Vous comprenez bien qu'en tant que Préfet en Chef je ne peux pas permettre que quelqu'un d'autre que la Préfète en Chef dans nos locaux, tenta-t-il désespérément de se justifier.  
  
- On comprend surtout que tu viens d'inventer une pauvre excuse bidon ! marmonna doucement Sirius à Remus et Peter.  
  
- Alors bon courage, leur lança Ingrid en essayant de dissimuler un bâillement.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? murmura James, complètement abattu.  
  
Francesca et lui se trouvaient encore dans le salon de la salle des Préfets en Chef. Francesca était allongée dans un des canapés tandis que le jeune homme contemplait les cendres mourantes de la cheminée depuis son fauteuil. La jolie brune soupira et se releva.  
  
- Tu sais Potter, Lily vit une période difficile… Je dois même admettre que… Elle me fait un peu peur… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil auparavant mais je pense que ce soir elle était vraiment bouleversée.  
  
Elle fit une pause puis reprit.  
  
- A mon avis la potion cauchemar lui a fait revivre tous les évènements qu'elle essai désespérément d'oublier depuis quelques temps. Elle s'en est prit à toi parce qu'elle pensait que tu étais celui qui avait mis la potion dans son verre.  
  
- Pourtant je n'ai rien fait.  
  
- Je veux bien te croire mais pour elle ça ne pouvait être que toi parce que tu lui en as fait baver au début de l'année.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire un truc aussi dégelasse, se défendit James.   
  
Francesca s'agita sur le canapé, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
  
- Si je n'avais pas vu la manière dont tu t'es comporté ce soir, moi aussi j'aurais pensé que c'était toi.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa. James mit un certain temps avant de le briser.  
  
- Et tu penses que c'est qui finalement ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sure mais je pencherais pour cet enfoiré de Malefoy.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Francesca hésita.  
  
- Parce que depuis le premier jour où il a vu Lily, lui et sa bande de gorilles s'acharne sur elle sous prétexte qu'elle soit d'origine moldue. Et il y a une autre raison mais je ne te la dirais pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Arrête avec tes questions et essai de dormir maintenant, lui répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux.  
  
- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi, insista le jeune homme.  
  
- Mais bon sens Potter, s'emporta Francesca, depuis quand la vie de Lily t'intéresse ?  
  
James rougit violemment et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. La délicatesse et la patience n'étaient pas le fort de la jeune italienne qui referma de nouveau les yeux.- DEBOUT ! cria joyeusement une voix à son oreille.  
  
Francesca sursauta et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
- Black tu n'est qu'un imbécile, lança-t-elle méchamment à Sirius. On ne t'as jamais appris à faire les choses avec plus de douceur ?  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que James avait disparu.  
  
- Où est Potter ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il est allé prendre une douche au dortoir histoire de se remettre les idées en place, lui expliqua Sirius.  
  
- Ok, fit-elle. Moi je vais voir si Lily va mieux.  
  
Elle trouva la jeune fille couchée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
- Hey Lils !  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas.  
  
- Tu comptes aller en cours aujourd'hui ? persista Francesca.  
  
Elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponse se la part de son amie.  
  
- Lily dis-moi quelque chose je t'en pris, murmura-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Lily la dévisagea, le regard vide, dénué de toute expression, avant de détourner la tête.  
  
Une vague de désespoir submergea Francesca. S'en fut trop pour elle, elle partit en courant et en pleurant. La grande et forte Francesca Scarpato n'avait pratiquement jamais pleuré de sa vie, préférant garder ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même de peur qu'on se serve de cette faiblesse contre elle. Elle ne put cependant pas partit bien loin car elle se heurta à Sirius.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
  
- C'est Lily… Elle… Elle ne parle plus… Elle reste là à rien faire… Elle est en train de se détruire… C'est affreux…, sanglota-t-elle.  
  
- Ca lui passera, tenta de la rassurer le Maraudeur en lui tapotant doucement le dos. C'est normal, ça arrive à tout le monde quand on traverse une période difficile.  
  
- Oui mais Lily n'est pas tout le monde et…  
  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça reste un être humain et sa réaction est donc normale.  
  
Francesca sécha ses larmes. Sirius demeura muet durant un moment puis décida de la taquiner.  
  
- Si un jour on m'avait dis que je verrais Francesca Scarpato pleurer, j'aurais répondu que c'était tout simplement impossible !  
  
- C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me vois dans cet état Sirius Black, grogna-t-elle.  
Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants et finalement se retourna vivement. Un sourire diabolique illuminait son visage.  
  
- Une dernière petite chose Black. Ose raconter à quiconque ce dont tu viens d'être témoin et tu es un homme mort. Enfin… Homme c'est quand même beaucoup dire !  
  
Il prit un air faussement horrifié face aux menaces de la jeune fille et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Francesca leva les yeux au ciel. « Sirius black était complètement et définitivement irrécupérable ! »Durant la semaine qui suivit, Lily ne sortit pas des appartements des Préfets en Chef. Elle ne parlait toujours à personne, refusait de manger et restait toujours seule, enfermée dans sa chambre. A chaque fois que ses amies tentaient de rentrer dans sa chambre, Lily les mettaient à la porte plus ou moins gentiment. N'y tenant plus, Francesca et Ingrid allèrent trouver le professeur Mc Gonagall en tant que directrice de Gryffondor et lui exposèrent la situation.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avions plus ou moins conscience des faits hormis les évènements de cette fameuse nuit, leur répondit-elle. Je tacherais d'en toucher un mot au directeur dès que possible.  
  
- Merci beaucoup professeur.  
  
- Melle Evans a de la chance d'avoir des amies aussi dévouées que vous, observa-t-elle d'une voix adoucit. Il va de soi que nous ferons notre possible pour l'aider.  
  
L'après-midi même, Lily fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Personne ne sut de quoi ils s'entretinrent mais lorsque les trois jeunes filles se rendirent dans le refuge de leur amie, elles furent heureuses de constater que pour une fois Lily avait mangé raisonnablement. Cependant, elle refusait toujours de parler à quiconque.  
Un soir, alors qu'Avy et Francesca discutaient de l'état de Lily qui ne semblait s'améliorer que très peu, James surpris une partie de leur conversation.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin ? explosa-t-il.  
  
Les deux gryffondors se retournèrent vivement, surprise par son attitude.  
  
- Je crois déjà t'avoir dis à mainte reprise que cela ne te regardait pas Potter, lui fit sèchement Francesca.  
  
- Comment voulez-vous qu'on l'aide si on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a ? continua-t-il sans se démonter.  
  
- On t'as jamais demandé de l'aider ! lança Ingrid qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Très bien je vais bien le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon !   
  
- Ne te mêle pas de sa vie Potter ! s'écria Francesca.  
  
C'était trop tard, il était déjà partit à grands pas hors de la Salle Commune.  
  
- Eh Cornedrue! Attends! tenta en vain Sirius.  
  
James voulait absolument savoir ce qui pouvait bien mettre l'intrépide Lily Evans dans un tel état, cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de trouver une explication mais aucune ne tenait la route. C'était maintenant devenu une nécessité de le découvrir à n'importe quel prix, et pour cela il se rendait directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, après avoir donné plusieurs mots de passe tous plus incongrus les un que les autres, il constata que son occupant était absent. Il se résolut donc à patienter, installé dans un fauteuil. Il attendait depuis bientôt cinq minutes, lorsqu'il entraperçut, à travers la porte mal fermé d'une étagère, une petite lueur dansante. Il s'approcha timidement de l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit une sorte de bassine entourée de runes, où des filaments argentés ondulaient et tournoyaient à l'intérieur. Du bout de sa baguette, James remua légèrement le contenu de la bassine de pierre. Les filaments argentés se mirent à tourbillonner très vite et ils devinrent transparents. Il pouvait à présent distinguer un salon qui lui était inconnu. Il hésita longuement… « Que dirait le professeur Dumbledore s'il le surprenait ? ». Finalement sa curiosité l'emporta et il plongea son visage dans la pensine. Il fut emporté dans un tourbillon glacé. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du directeur. Pourtant, Dumbledore se tenait devant son bureau et Lily était également là. Il leva la tête vers la pendule et constata qu'il était dix heures du matin. « Mais où était-il ? ». Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car le vieil homme prit la parole :  
  
- Bonjour Miss Evans, asseyez-vous je vous pris.  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta. James put remarquer qu'elle avait maigri et que ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les pleurs. Personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence.  
  
- Vous avez traversé une période très dure, continua Dumbledore, et vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez pour ne pas vous laisser abattre, mais il y a des choses qui dépassent l'être humain et il est dans sa nature d'épancher sa souffrance. Seulement, même après la mort de personnes chères, il ne faut pas se renfermer sur soi-même au point d'en oublier tout le reste et de perdre le goût de la vie. Vous avez des amis qui vous aiment et qui font leur possible pour vous aider, ne les repousser pas comme vous l'avez fait. Vous avez raison de penser qu'il n'appartient qu'à vous de faire votre deuil mais laissez-les vous appuyer dans cette tâche...  
  
- Professeur excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais ne pouvons-nous pas en venir au faits s'il vous plaît, implora la voix tremblante et chargée d'émotion de Lily.  
  
- Comme il est nullement question que je vous force à vous confier à moi, Miss Evans, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen d'alléger votre peine.   
  
Il se leva sous les regards intrigués des deux adolescents et ouvrit une étagère d'où il en sortit la pensine. Il la plaça ensuite devant Lily.  
  
« Alors Lily avait donc perdu quelqu'un de cher. » James commençait à se douter de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans les pensées de Lily Evans et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement guai !  
  
Le décor de la pièce se mit à tourner et tout disparu, faisant place à une nouvelle scène. Lily était assisse sur un siège dans une gare. Il ne put pas dire si elle dormait mais elle attendait les yeux fermés. Une jeune femme blonde et mince se planta brusquement devant elle. Lily dut sentir sa présence car elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.  
  
- Pétunia ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement soulagée.  
  
Elle voulut se jeter dans les bras de la femme mais celle-ci fit demi-tours avant. La jolie rousse resta interdite.  
  
- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? demanda-t-elle blessée.  
  
- En route Lily, répondit froidement Pétunia, on a pas que ça à faire.  
  
Lily la suivit docilement, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Les images se firent de nouveau floue et James se retrouva dans un grand cimetière, où des personnes étaient assisses devant les tombeaux d'un couple. Lily, elle, se tenait seule, à l'écart, le regard vide, les lèvres tremblantes, comme si ce spectacle confirmait toutes ses craintes.   
  
James comprit rapidement que c'était les parents de Lily qui se trouvaient dans ces cercueils. Voir Lily dans cet état le tourmentait plus que tout au monde. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas de la scène qui allait suivre. Lily d'ordinaire si forte et inébranlable, s'avança en trébuchant au moment où l'on mettait Mr et Mrs Evans en terre et s'écroula devant les cercueils.  
  
- Ne me laissez pas seule, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai encore tant besoin de vous… Ne m'abandonnait pas… Pitié, ne partez pas.  
  
Devant cette scène désolante, James crut recevoir un poignard en plein dans le cœur, les pleurs de Lily le déchiraient. Il aurait voulu lui faire savoir qu'il la soutiendrait et la protégerait désormais contre toute peine et souffrance.  
  
La grande blonde accourue vers Lily, menaçante.  
  
- Relève-toi ! siffla-t-elle glacialement.  
  
James ressentit aussitôt un profond dégoût et une violente haine envers cette femme qui ne faisait qu'accabler davantage la pauvre jeune fille.  
  
Lily continua à pleurer sur la tombe de ses parents. Devant son attitude, sa sœur explosa et déversa sur elle toute sa tristesse, sa rancœur et son amertume :  
  
- COMMENT OSES-TU PLEURER LILY ! COMMENT PEUX-TU SEULEMENT ASSISTER A LEUR ENTERREMENT ALORS QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'ILS SONT MORTS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS ORPHELINE. TU N'ES QU'UN HORRIBLE MONSTRE INCAPABLE D'EPROUVER LE MOINDRE SENTIMENT HUMAIN. SI TU N'ETAIS PAS UNE TU-SAIS-QUOI ILS SERAIENT ENCORE LA, PRES DE MOI. NE T'APPROCHES PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI ! TU N'ES PLUS MA SŒUR !  
  
Pétunia gifla violemment Lily qui était trop bouleversée pour réagir.   
  
- Mais Pétunia je n'ai rien fait ! hurla-t-elle désespérément alors que celle-ci s'éloignait. Ca n'est pas de ma faute !   
  
Les paroles de Lily raisonnaient dans la tête de James, il était tout simplement horrifié. Si la sœur de Lily lui reprochait cet événement c'était donc forcément que les parents de Lily avaient été assassinés et il devinait fort bien qui pouvait avoir fait ça. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : consoler Lily Evans. La consoler pour revoir à nouveau son beau visage s'éclairer par un de ses merveilleux sourires, la consoler pour réentendre à nouveau son magnifique rire cristallin, la consoler tout simplement pour la voir revivre.  
  
Le cimetière se vidait peu à peu mais Lily était toujours au même endroit. Il l'entendit murmurait des paroles qui restèrent gravées dans sa mémoire :  
  
- Je suis seule… Si seule… Personne ne peut plus m'aider maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là… Personne.  
  
James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le tirer doucement en arrière.   
  
- Il faut renter maintenant Mr Potter.   
  
Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, encore tout étourdit.  
  
- Professeur je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.  
  
Dumbledore s'assit calmement à son bureau et gratifia le jeune homme d'un sourire triste.  
  
- Mr Potter, peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû faire cela mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Je vous demanderais juste deux choses. La première sera de ne divulguer à personne ce que vous venez de voir, même à vos amis les plus proches. C'est à Miss Evans de décider si elle doit partager ces douloureux souvenirs avec quiconque. La deuxième chose est plus délicate mais je vous sais persévérant. Elle sera de tenter d'aider votre camarade, de l'aider à s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres, même si cela risque de prendre énormément de temps. Je compte sur vous Mr Potter.   
  
- Bien sur professeur, acquiesça James extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
« S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne fallait pas confier cette tâche, c'était bien lui ! ». Non pas qu'il ne s'en crut pas capable ! Seulement Lily ne le laisserait pas facilement faire ! Mais sa détermination était telle qu'aucun obstacle, même l'entêtement de la jeune fille, ne le ferait renoncer !   
  
_ « La blessure qui saigne en dedans est la plus dangereuse »  
( J.Lyly, Euphues, 63 [1579].)_


	6. Retour dans le bas monde des vivants

**Chapitre 6 : Retour dans le bas monde des vivants.**  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la triste voix de Lily.  
  
La personne sortit de l'ombre.  
  
- Il est tard, je pensais que tu dormirais.  
  
Lily eut un hoquet de surprise.  
  
- Potter !  
  
James s'avança un peu plus.  
  
- Ne t'approches pas de moi, sors ! lui ordonna la jeune fille.  
  
- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea doucement James quoique blessé par les propos de la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu oses me demander ça, à moi Potter, après tout le mal qu tu m'as fais.  
  
James tenta de rencontrer le regard émeraude de son interlocutrice. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ceux verts de Lily, il articula calmement :  
  
- Ecoute Lily, je sais que… Je me suis montré assez désagréable avec toi depuis le début de l'année mais… Mais je tiens à… A m'excuser… Voilà, je suis… Désoler.  
  
La jolie rousse recula, surprise. Il est vrai que jamais personne n'avait entendu James Potter formuler des excuses à quiconque hormis ses amis. Cependant, le visage fatigué de Lily reprit aussitôt une expression haineuse.  
  
- Et tu penses que de simples excuses vont tout effacer ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tu rêves trop Potter !  
  
James eut un petit sourire triste. Peut-être que Lily s'énerver après lui mais au moins, pour la première fois depuis maintenant deux semaines, elle réagissait à quelque chose.  
  
- C'était pourtant sincère, précisa-t-il.  
  
- Je m'en fiche ! Sors ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on t'aide ? Tu repousse même tes meilleures amies, tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. Lily tu te laisses dépérir.  
  
Les yeux de Lily se remplir de larmes.  
  
- Arrête ! Tais-toi ! bégaya-t-elle. Laisse-moi maintenant.  
  
- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.  
  
Lily fit son possible pour se maîtriser et s'empêcher de pleurer.  
  
- Si je veux rester seule, c'est parce que… Tous les gens que j'aime meurent ou m'abandonnent ! hurla-t-elle. Voilà, tu es content Potter ? Tu as eu ta réponse alors maintenant SORS !  
  
James resta là, à la regarder à la dérobée et sans prévenir, Lily éclata en sanglots. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa.  
  
- Tes amis ne t'abandonneront jamais ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Je… ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle faiblement, et puis de toute façon depuis quand ma vie a-t-elle le moindre intérêt pour toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu t'en balançais comme de ta dernière copine !  
  
- Mais Lily…  
  
- Pour toi c'est Evans. Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom et tu n'en fais pas partit que je sache !   
  
Elle ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses à quelqu'un, alors pour garder la face, elle reprenait automatiquement le masque de la dureté et de l'agressivité.  
  
- Je veux juste t'aider à surmonter tout…, tenta le jeune homme.  
  
- Et moi je veux que tu sortes ! Je n'ais pas besoin de ta pitié Potter !  
  
James resta interdit. Il savait qu'il aurait du renoncer mais il ne pouvait absolument pas le faire maintenant, surtout lorsqu'il vit Lily agripper l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle et sa vue se brouillait dangereusement. Il s'avança inquiet.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle fut incapable de lui répondre, elle n'en avait pas la force. Il se rapprocha encore et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.   
  
- Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment.  
  
- Ne… Ne me tou… Ne me touches pas, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'écrouler.  
  
Par chance, James eut le réflexe de la rattraper dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la transporta dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il alla ensuite chercher un gant qu'il trempa dans de l'eau fraîche et qu'il appliqua soigneusement sur le front de la jolie rousse.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? le questionna-t-elle dans un ultime effort.  
  
- Chut, dors maintenant.  
  
Il remonta les couvertures sur son corps afin de la réchauffer. Il s'assit ensuite au bord de son lit et la regarda pendant quelques instants. Puis, sans pouvoir retenir son geste, il se mit à lui caresser doucement la joue.   
  
Il se réveilla vers six heures du matin dans sa propre chambre. Il se leva et pris rapidement une douche. Il resta ensuite indécis dans le salon, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il se décida enfin et sortit de la pièce. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était déposé un petit-déjeuner copieux dans les mains. Il le mit sur la petite table, bien en vue.  
  
Lily émergea difficilement du lourd sommeil où elle était plongée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Elle frissonna aux souvenirs des évènements de la veille. Tout restait très flou mais elle se rappelait très nettement de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahit lorsque James lui avait caressé la joue.  
  
« Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire ? »  
  
Elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Elle soupira et se leva.   
  
Les battements de soncœur se firent plus forts quand elle trouva le plateau dans le salon. Elle était à la fois touchée et contrariée. Touchée par la prévenance de Potter à son égard mais aussi contrariée par ce geste qui reflétait toute obstination du jeune homme, obstination qu'elle reconnaissait comme égale à la sienne. Elle réfléchit toute la matinée aux nouveaux sentiments qui commençaient à la ronger. Ne parvenant pas à clarifier ses idées, elle se décida à participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait lieu ce soir. Elle était quelque peu angoissé à l'idée de sortir pour la première fois depuis bientôt trois semaines. Elle appréhendait ce retour à la réalité.  
  
James survola rapidement le terrain afin de vérifier la position des joueurs. Il fut distrait lorsqu'il aperçut une petite tête rousse qui marchait en direction du terrain, un balai en main. Il crut rêver. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.  
  
« Se pourrait-il que se soit Evans ? »  
  
Plus la personne se rapprochait plus sa certitude augmentait.  
  
- James ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? demanda un des poursuiveurs.  
  
- Hein ? fit bêtement James.  
  
Il se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer pour le dévisager.  
  
- Euh, continuez sans moi, j'ai un truc à faire, je reviens tout de suite, leur dit-il.  
  
Il descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il y trouva Lily, déjà en tenu, qui faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Elle sursauta, surprise.  
  
- Oh ! Salut.  
  
- Tu comptes rester là tout l'entraînement ou tu vas te décider à nous rejoindre ? la taquina-t-il gentiment.  
  
- Potter, commença-t-elle abruptement, il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il faut qu'on clarifie.  
  
James s'assit et la regarda attentivement.  
  
- Je t'écoute Evans.  
  
Son sérieux la déconcerta.  
  
- D'abord, je tiens à te… Dieu que c'est dur à dire… A te _remercier_ – elle appuya particulièrement sur ce mot comme s'il lui arrachait la bouche - de m'avoir reconduit dans ma chambre hier.  
  
- Pas de quoi, lui dit James avec un grand sourire spécial tombeur.  
  
- Ça n'est pas parce que je te remercie qu'il faut t'imaginer des choses Potter, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix cassante.  
  
James resta impassible et continua à la fixer intensément, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver et même de la mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
- Aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'un seul coup tu te mets à t'intéresser à moi et tout ça, continua-t-elle d'un ton vague, comme si cette conversation m'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour elle.  
  
Se fut au tour de James de se sentir passablement gêné.  
  
- Oh ! Et bien tu vois Lily – regard noir de la part de celle-ci -… Euh, pardon Evans… Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi alors j'essais en quelque sorte de me rattraper, de me faire… Pardonner, lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.  
  
Lily contemplait ses pieds avec le plus grand intérêt qu'il soit, elle hésita longuement avant de relever franchement la tête. Elle croisa alors les yeux chocolat de son interlocuteur. Ce geste parut donner du courage à James qui lâcha sur un coup de tête :  
  
- En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne ami.  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction. Puis, petit à petit, sa bouche se fendit en un sourire triste et résigné.  
  
- Ça sonne faux Potter, terriblement faux… Soit c'est encore une de tes foutues blagues, soit d'une manière ou d'une autre tu as appris ce qui s'était passé et tu as pitié de moi. Or, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. Ca serait trop te demander d'arrêter de t'acharner sur moi.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes.  
  
- Voilà, tu as gagné James Potter, tu as une fois de plus terrassé Lily Evans.  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
- Tu as une fois de plus réussit à me faire pleurer. Tu pourras même t'en vanter auprès de tes admirateurs, et pendant que tu y es n'oubli pas d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. C'est bon ? Tu es content ? Tu t'es bien régal ? Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand il la saisit pour l'attirer doucement mais fermement contre lui. Au départ elle résista, puis, elle céda et se laissa bercer dans son étreinte.  
  
- Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu sais très bien que ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à te faire mes farces, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.  
  
Elle sanglotait contre son torse pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Jamais, elle n'avait montré une telle facette de sa personnalité à quiconque, même à ses meilleures amies.  
  
Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée. Lily eut juste le temps de repousser vivement James et de sécher ses larmes. Virginia Bierce fit irruption, en apercevant Lily, elle sourit méchamment.  
  
- Tiens une revenante, fit-t-elle. Tu sais que tu as une mine affreuse Evans ?  
  
- Et en quoi cela trouble-t-il ta misérable existence Bierce ? soupira Lily.  
  
Virginia la dévisagea hargneusement, prête à répliquer quand James intervint.  
  
- Retourne t'entraîne, lui ordonna-t-il plutôt sèchement.  
  
Virginia le regarda, choquée, qu'il s'adresse à elle sur ce ton.  
  
- Oh ! Je vois, mon pauvre James ! Evans t'as encore dit des horreurs, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.  
  
S'en fut trop pour James qui explosa :  
  
- Dégage ! cria-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille resta interdite puis se précipita hors de la pièce. Lily attrapa son balai et se dirigea, elle aussi, vers la sortie.  
  
- Potter, oublis tout ce qui vient de se passer, lui dit-t-elle encore toute désorientée, et… Désormais, gardes tes distances.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? protesta-t-il.  
  
- Tu n'es pas une personne à fréquenter James Potter. Tu es trop prétentieux et arrogant, tout ce que l'on peut te dire ou te faire rebondit sur toi sans réellement t'atteindre.  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton méchant ou énervé, elle l'avait prononcé avec fatigue et lassitude.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, bégaya-t-il.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que si, affirma Lily avant de sortir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, répéta-t-il faiblement. Quand tu me dis des choses pareils Lily Evans, je peux t'assurer que ça me blesse.  
  
Le son de sa voix résonna dans le vestiaire vide que Lily venait de quitter sans entendre ces paroles.   
  
Voler lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait même d'attaque pour rejoindre ses amies dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Lorsque Francesca le vit, elle accourut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras avec vigueur.  
  
- Tu m'étouffes là, pouffa Lily.  
  
Malheureusement pour Lily, Ingrid les avait rejoins et participa à leur étreinte sans lui laisser la possibilité de respirer.  
  
- Ça fait du bien de te revoir de nouveau parmi nous Lily, remarqua Ingrid.  
  
- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça nous fait plaisir, renchérit Francesca.  
  
Avy s'avança à son tour et enlaça brièvement son amie.   
  
- Hey Lily !  
  
Francesca entraîna rapidement Lily vers la table et déposa une énorme assiette remplit de nourriture devant ses yeux.   
  
- Maintenant il faut que tu reprennes des forces, fit Francesca sur un ton maternel.  
  
Francesca, admettons que j'arrive seulement à finir cette assiette, ce n'est pas des forces que je vais prendre mais des kilos, lui répondit-elle en lui offrant une charmante grimace en complément.  
  
- Elle va te faire engraisser comme une oie ! précisa Ingrid.  
  
La jeune italienne la gratifia d'un faux regard courroucé. Lily les observa en souriant. Pour la première fois de puis la mort de ses parents, elle se sentait bien, pas en pleine forme mais juste bien et c'était déjà un bon début.  
  
- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir les filles, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Elle reçut deux gros baisers sur chaque joue des deux filles qui l'entouraient.  
  
- On t'aime Lils ! s'écrièrent-elles en cœur.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures amies dont on puisse rêver, les complimenta-t-elle extrêmement touchée.  
  
Au même moment, une voix retentit derrière elles.  
  
- Mais ne serait-ce pas notre Lily d'enfer, dompteuse de spécimen rare (référence à James Potter) ? Enfin de retour dans le bas monde des vivants ! s'exclama Sirius Black.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et ces simples paroles valurent à Lily des regards meurtriers de toute la population féminine de Poudlard.   
  
- Black on ne t'a jamais appris la discrétion, riposta-t-elle.  
  
Elle eut à peine terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme l'avait relevé et lui tenait fermement les épaules.  
  
- Je suis fière de toi petite, tu as été forte, déclara-t-il sur un ton cérémonieux.  
  
Lily avait beau savoir que Sirius Black faisait une fois de plus le clown, elle avait tout de même sentit de la sincérité de la part du Maraudeur.  
  
« Décidément, c'est le monde à l'envers en ce moment ! Voilà que Black se met à devenir civilis ! »  
  
Elle se dégagea pourtant.  
  
- Ne me touches pas Black !  
  
- Ah ! C'est bien ! Elle a reprit du poil de la bête, commenta-t-il. Tant mieux, tu as intérêt à être en forme pour le prochain match.   
  
- Serpentard vs Gryffondor, précisa Sirius.  
  
Il prit ensuite une expression désespérée avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- Pitié tu es notre seul espoir petite Lily !  
  
Pour une fois au lieu de s'emporter, la jeune fille décida d'entrer dans son jeu.  
  
- Oh je vois ! En fait ma santé t'importe peu du moment que mes capacités de poursuiveuse ne soient pas misent en danger !  
_  
_ Cette remarque cloua le bec à Sirius et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air déconcerté qu'il affichait.  
  
« Lily c' est à Black que tu t'adresse » se frappa-t-elle mentalement pour se rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
Elle continua de sourire.  
  
« Lily Evans ! C'est Sirius Black ! L'insupportable Maraudeur ! Alerte rouge ! »  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement de sourire.  
  
« Voilà… C'est déjà nettement mieux ! »  
  
- Hey Lily ! Content de te revoir, fit Remus qui les avait rejoins.  
  
- Salut Lupin.  
  
- Tu sais tu as le droit de nous appeler par nos prénoms, l'incita Sirius. Après tout c'est pas pour rien qu'on en a.  
  
- Dis surtout que tu détestes tellement ton nom de famille que tu ne supporte plus de l'entendre, intervint Peter entre deux bouchers.  
  
- Tu me démontes la baraque, là Pete, lui souffla très discrètement Sirius. Déjà que le coup du Quidditch n'est pas très bien passé mais alors là tu peux être sûr qu'elle va me démolir !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? s'étonna Lily en ignorant la remarque de Peter.  
  
- Et bien, commença Remus, on peut dire qu'on ne se déteste pas vraiment même si on est pas forcément les meilleurs amis du monde alors ça ferait plus évolué.  
  
- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, trancha Lily.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ferait plus évolué, demanda Ingrid qui les avait rejoins en compagnie d'Avy et de Francesca.  
  
- Qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, douce Ingrid, lui expliqua Sirius en lui décochant son éternel sourire charmeur.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça… Vraiment pathétique comme approche.  
  
- Si vous croyez qu'on va intégrer le fan club Maraudeur, vous vous trompez lourdement, renchérit Francesca.  
  
- Non, nos admirateurs m'ennuient en ce moment, admit Sirius sur un faux ton blasé. Je suis à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances.  
  
Ils fit un clin d'œil aguicheur aux jeunes filles.  
  
- De nouvelles proies tu veux dire, marmonna Francesca pour elle-même.  
  
Lily surpris cependant ses propos et lui sourit avec complicité.  
  
- Tu disais quelque chose belle Francesca ? interrogea Sirius en passant négligemment une main autour de la taille de la brune.  
  
Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui criant :  
  
- Garde tes foutues mains dans tes poches si tu ne veux pas devenir manchot Black !  
  
Il parut un instant dépité mais il se reprit bien vite.  
  
- Bon ben je crois que pour l'idée de nous appeler par nos prénoms vous n'êtes pas trop d'accord alors on va laisser tomber.  
  
- Ya pas marqué pouffe de Poufsouffle sur nos fronts ! s'offusqua Lily. Vous êtes toujours en train de faire les imbéciles en vous pavanant, vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous témoigne une once de sympathie !  
  
Sirius fit une petite moue enfantine.  
  
- Allez s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il. On ne demande qu'à être aim !  
  
- N'y pense même pas ! fit Lily sur un ton autoritaire et sans réplique. Nous serons gentilles avec vous quand vous l'aurez mérité.  
  
- Ok, approuva rapidement Remus avant que Sirius ne fasse une bourde.  
  
Comme les filles s'éloignaient, Sirius ne put se retenir et il ajoura quelque chose qui, justement, n'était pas à dire.  
  
- Ça marche aussi pour James ?  
  
Lily se figea sur place. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le jeune homme ou de lui répondre, elle partit à grands pas. Ses amies la suivirent en se jetant des regards d'incompréhension.  
  
- On dirait que ça l'a mis en colère, nota Sirius.  
  
- Non vraiment ! T'as remarqué toi aussi ! s'écria sarcastiquement Peter. Merci Sirius !  
  
- C'est sur que c'est pas très bien partit, observa Remus.  
  
- J'aurais peut-être du me taire, avoua sirius.  
  
Remus et Peter toussotèrent légèrement mais n'ajoutèrent rien.  
  
- Lily ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Amos Diggory.  
  
- Oh ! Salut Amos !  
  
Amos hésita, puis s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit brièvement. Ce geste cloua Lily sur place et elle rougit violemment.  
  
- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant tout ce temps, lui dit le jeune homme.  
  
- Mer… Merci, bafouilla-t-elle encore toute confuse.  
  
- Alors tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- Oui ça va.  
  
- Ok. Bon là je vais manger mais si tu veux on pourrait aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ? lui proposa-t-il.  
  
- Euh, oui pourquoi pas.  
  
Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir et elle se le reprochait déj  
  
- Ok, tiens-moi au courant, acquiesça Amos en s'éloignant. Dans tous les cas à bientôt Lily jolie.  
  
Cette fois-ci, elle vira au cramoisie. Elle n'aperçut pas James qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Amos.  
  
« Pourquoi lorsque, moi, je lui parle elle ne rougit pas ? je suis pourtant plus populaire et aimé que lui… »  
Lily était assisse sur son lit. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver à nouveau dans son dortoir. Elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à reprendre sa vie d'avant, pour le moment. Elle avait encore besoin de temps, ce précieux temps qui permettrait d'apaiser toutes ses blessures.  
  
- Les filles, commença-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
- Oui Lils, lui répondit Francesca en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
- Voilà. Ne m'en voulez pas mais… Mais… je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait prête à réintégrer le dortoir.  
  
- C'est normal, la rassura Ingrid. Surtout ne te forces pas à le faire si tu ne t'en sens pas le cœur.  
  
- Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, ajouta Francesca. Ça doit venir de toi.  
  
- Merci, souffla Lily en enlaçant ses deux camarades.  
  
Avy lui donna ses devoirs et après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses amies, elle redescendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle croisa Franck et Alice qui lui glissèrent quelques gentilles paroles. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la salle réservée au Préfet en chef.  
  
Elle lisait les notes que ses amies avaient prises durant son absence. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rentra en collision avec quelqu'un, qu'elle se rendit compte de son imprudence.  
  
- Tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre sale Sang de Bourbe préférée ? fit la voix glaciale et traînante de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
La malchance avait voulut qu'elle croise le chemin des serpentards.  
  
- Regarde où tu mets les pieds Evans. Il pourrait t'arriver de vilaines choses, dit rogue, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.  
  
- Mais bien sur, partez où j'enlève 10 points à…, commença la jeune fille.  
  
Deux minutes Evans, l'interrompit Malefoy. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous enlever des points aussi facilement ! C'est vrai, après tout tu n'as pas été très active à ton poste de Préfète en Chef ces derniers temps.  
  
- Il paraît que le pauvre Potter s'est tapé tout le travail à faire seul, insista rogue, et cela nous a valu de nombreux points en moins.  
  
- Dire qu'avant on regrettait presque notre geste, on en ait même venu à éprouver un peu de compassion pour toi sale petite Sang de Bourbe !  
  
- Quel geste ? demanda Lily, maintenant tremblante de rage mal contenue.  
  
Elle remarqua que Rogue semblait mal à l'aise à présent et il ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés à Lucius.  
  
- Ah ! Evans, si on te le dit tu regretteras de nous l'avoir demandé, soupira Malefoy sur un faux ton ennuyé.  
  
- Crache le morceau Malefoy ou je te le ferais payer ! s'exclama la jeune fille.   
  
- Oh ! Comme j'ai peur Evans ! se moqua le serpentard. Et bien puisque tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je vais te le dire.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire diabolique pendant qu'elle attendait la sentence.   
  
- C'est nous qui avons suggéré à Notre Seigneur de s'occuper de tes sales parents moldus au sang impur.  
  
Le cœur de Lily se brisa en mille morceaux. Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, elle ne prêta pas attention au juron de James derrière.   
  
_ « Un cœur rempli de chagrin est aussi difficile à porter qu'une coupe pleine »  
(proverbe anglais)  
_  
  
J'ai quand même eu quelques remords de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du quatrième chapitre, alors voici les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 4 et 5. Pour ceux qui ont reviewé les deux chapitres, les réponses sont regroupées.   
  
** Tobby :** effectivement ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de faire autant souffrir Lily. Heureusement que j'avais accordé une place très minime à ses parents dans ma fic parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment été incapable de les faire mourir ! En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage à l'avance pour quand toi aussi tu devras en arriver l ! (peut-être que tu inventes des mots… Moi je fais carrément des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, ou presque !)  
  
**nooky** : j'espère aussi ne pas souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche !!! (Pitié mon Dieu épargnez moi ! lol). Moi aussi j'adore quand James et Lily se prennent gaiement le chou !  
  
**Grabrielletrompelamort :** Et oui, quel couple, même s'il vit l'amour parfait, n'a jamais eu des petits moments de guerre ? Réponse : aucun, James et Lily ne feront donc pas exception à la règle (même s'ils ne forment pas encore un couple !)  
  
**dragonise :** hélas oui ! Notre pauvre Lily est en légère dépression mais elle va vite refaire surface !   
  
**Raphou** : Ravie que ça te plaise autant et merci beaucoup pour ta review !   
  
**Jade 31 :** Je mets, ou du moins j'essaie de mettre un chapitre par week-end. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
**marie-lune :** Et oui, j'adore mettre du suspense ! (lol) Non sérieux ça vient comme ça ( ya rien de pervers ou méchant derrière ça !!! )   
  
**kero.c :** Devant une telle review, je ne peux dire que ça : je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé une fin comme celle-ci, bien que maintenant les chapitres 5 et 6 soient publiés ! (lol) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
**aphrael-chibi :** waou ! C'est vrai ? Tu trouves vraiment que c'est « une vraie œuvre » ? Merci beaucoup (petite larme à l'œil tellement l'émotion est forte !)  
  
**Chlo :** « la meilleure fic de toutes » faut vraiment pas me dire des trucs comme ça parce que je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête ! (lol ! Continue autant que tu veux ya pas de problème ! Là aussi je suis pas sérieuse !)  
  
**Sln :** deux choses. La première : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La deuxième : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review du chapitre 3. Tout était déjà prêt et presque publié lorsque je l'ai reçue !  
  
**cc johson :** « généralissime » (review du chapitre 4) waou !!! Je suis flattée (dit-elle toute contente avec un faux sourire modeste accroché aux lèvres ! lol) Merci mille fois pour ta review !  
  
**Maumaude :** J'hallucine ! Malgré tous mes sauts d'humeur et ma folie flagrante, tu es toujours là, fidèle à ton poste ! Il me reste plus qu'une seule chose à te dire : tu es la meilleure !:-)  
  
**didinette :** tout d'abord : un gros MERDE pour ton bac !!! Heureuse de te faire un peu décompresser avec ma fic ( je ne lui connaissais pas cet aspect !) et une énorme merci pour ta review.  
  
**fofolleuh :** Et oui, je sais, je suis folle ! (on arrête pas de me le répéter à longueur de journée !!!) Mais bon, toi et moi je crois qu'on appartient à la bonne catégorie des folles ! Surtout ne me demande pas laquelle, je serais incapable de te répondre… (j'suis pas folle pour rien !). Bon, euh… Désolée de t'avoir infligé ça, je divaguais. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps -  
  
**Lunattica :** Et oui, bien des personnes dans notre bas monde sont aussi cruelles que Pétunia ou Malefoy. D'ailleurs, en me relisant, je me demande souvent comment je peux leur faire dire ou faire des choses aussi horribles ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.   
  
**Ilene :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et aussi tu m'as énormément remontée le moral en me disant que mes fautes d'orthographes n'étaient pas très graves. Je fais de gros efforts mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent…  
  
**Zoo :** tu as remarquablement bien réussit à trouver le fil de l'histoire ! (faut dire, c'était tellement imprévisible !!!). Aussi tu fais bien de conseiller à James de ne pas trop foncer. Parce que lorsqu'on connaît Lily Evans, on se dit qu'il pourrait ne pas en ressortir entier ! Et surtout, continue de taper n'importe quoi car j'adore tes reviews !  
  
**Lily Evans 34 :** C'est Vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Oulala, moi aussi je t'aime ! Peut-être que ma fic est bien mais c'est grâce à des revieweuses comme toi ! Et aussi (petit sourire gêné), surtout ne me tues pas, mais le bisous ça sera pour plus tard !


	7. Une vangeance qui coûte chère

Voilà, j'ai tout juste le temps de poster le chapitre 7. Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre au minimum deux semaines et au maximum trois semaines parce que je pars en vacances… Bonne lecture   
  
Chapitre 7 : Une vengeance qui coûte chère.

Hormis James, le reste des Maraudeurs mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens réel des paroles de Malefoy. Avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, Lily se rua sur Malefoy telle une furie.  
  
- BANDE D'ASSASSIN ! cria-t-elle à plein poumon avant de frapper violemment le serpentard à la figure.  
  
- Lily fait attention !  
  
James se précipita le premier pour écarter Lily mais il n'arriva pas à temps, Lucius la frappa et elle tomba à terre sous la force du coup. Elle saignait abondamment à la lèvre inférieure tandis que le serpentard se retrouvait avec un œil au beurre noir. James s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Il avait à peine posé sa question que la jolie et téméraire rousse se releva et entreprit d'attaquer à nouveau son ennemi. Elle fut cependant retenue par les puissants bras de James. Elle se débattait vainement contre son étreinte qui l'empêchait de se jeter dans la bataille.  
  
- LACHE-MOI ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Calmes-toi Lily, lui dit James à bout de souffle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient pris les choses en main et quelques sorts furent échangés entre les deux camps. Les serpentards commençaient à sérieusement faiblir.  
  
- Dégagez ! rugit Remus.  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de malades tout droit échappée de St Mangouste ! aboya Sirius, hors de lui. Vous pouvez être sûrs que vous regretterez ce que vous avez fait !  
  
- On vous le fera payer jusqu'à votre dernier souffle ! tempêta James. Osez vous attaquer encore une fois à Lily et vous serez à ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
  
- Comme c'est touchant ! Potter défend la belle dame Evans, se moqua Malefoy avec un sourire cynique. Mais Potter, reviens à la réalité, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour secourir ta misérable petite Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
Si James n'avait pas Lily dans ses bras, il se serait ruer sur cet enfoiré mais il se retint de justesse. Lily, elle, s'agita davantage dans ses bras. Finalement, les serpentards partirent sous les regards haineux et dégoûtés des Maraudeurs. Lily arrêta de se débattre et James dut se résoudre à la relâcher. Une fois libre, elle se tourna pour faire face aux quatre garçons.  
  
- POURQUOI ETES-VOUS INTERVENUS ? leur hurla-t-elle. JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ET JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE TOUTE SEULE !  
  
Ils restèrent interdits devant la réaction le Lily, ils s'attendaient à de la reconnaissance. James fut le premier à réagir.  
  
- Mais si on était pas intervenu, il t'aurait carrément démoli !  
  
- SE SONT MES HISTOIRES ! s'époumona-t-elle. C'EST A MA FAMILLE QU'ILS S'EN SONT PIRIS ET C'EST A MOI DE LA VENGER !  
  
James parut prêt à répliquer mais Remus le devança.  
  
- Lily, avoues qu'ils t'auraient réduit en bouillie, lui dit-t-il doucement. En plus, en ce moment tu es plus vulnérable, tu as bien vu la manière dont tu t'es jetée sur Malefoy.  
  
- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! rugit-t-elle. J'AURAIS TRES BIEN PU ME DEBROUILLER SEULE !  
  
James, dans un excès de fureur mal contenue, donna un violent coup de poing dans le tableau accroché au mur du couloir. Ce geste surpris beaucoup ses amis et fit reculer Lily, qui était quelques peu effrayée.  
  
- MAIS MERDE LILY ! hurla-t-il à son tours. Quand vas-tu enfin accepter qu'on t'aide ?  
  
Il regardait à présent fixement les yeux de la rousse qui restait figée sur place.  
  
- Et Cornedrue, zen, lui conseilla Sirius, inquiet.  
  
- Réponds-moi Lily ! reprit James un peu moins fort mais d'une voix tout de même élevée.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais rein demandé, et aux dernières nouvelles on est censé se détester.  
  
Elle fit une pause.  
  
- Je n'y comprends plus rien… Je me sens complètement perdue en ce moment… je.  
  
Sa voix se brisa et elle lutta contre l'envie de pleurer qui l'envahissait.  
  
- Pétunia avait raison… Tout est de ma faute… Je ne mérite pas d'exister.  
  
- James s'approcha d'elle et pris délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains. Il la força à lever les yeux.   
  
Une fois que son regard fut ancré dans le sien, il lui dit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
- Comment peux-tu penser des choses comme celles-ci Lily Evans ? Absolument rien n'est de ta faute ! Tu m'entends ? Rien.  
  
- Co… Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? le questionna-t-elle faiblement.  
  
- Je le sais, c'est tout, lui répondit-il.  
  
- Comment ? persista-t-elle avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Elle avait retiré les mains de James de son visage. Comme il restait muet, légèrement mal à l'aise, elle insista :  
  
- Comment le sais-tu Potter ?  
  
Il hésita puis se décida à tout lui avouer :  
  
- Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu dans la pensine.  
  
Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent, complètement interloqués.  
  
- QUOI ? s'écria Lily, sentant une colère sans nom s'emparer d'elle.  
  
- Oui, je l'ai vu dans la pensine qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSE JAMES POTTER ! CE QU'IL Y A DANS CETTE PENSINE C'EST UNE PARTIE DE MOI, DE MA VIE ET TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE T'Y INTRODUIRE DE LA SORTE !  
  
Les Maraudeurs crurent que Lily devenait folle. Elle voulut se jeter sur James mais, heureusement, Sirius et Peter la retinrent.  
  
- JE VAIS TE TUER POTTER, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !  
  
Le jeune homme serra les poings et contracta la mâchoire. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, s'aventurant dans les recoins sombres du château.  
  
- Cornedrue ! l'appela vainement Remus.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux gryffondors qui tenaient toujours Lily, hystérique.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle fait une sorte de crise nerveuse, commenta-t-il. Rien d'étonnant vu son état. On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ils traînèrent donc tant bien que mal la jeune fille à travers les couloirs déserts et obscurs de Poudlard jusqu'au domaine de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Lorsque les trois étudiants regagnèrent leur dortoir, ils n'y trouvèrent pas James.  
  
- Vous avez vu la manière dont s'est comporté James ce soir ? questionna Peter.  
  
- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer quand Evans lui a crié dessus, remarqua Remus.  
  
- Moi personnellement, j'ai rien compris à leur histoire de pensine, soupira soucieusement Sirius. En tout cas, je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu Cornedrue se mettre dans un été pareil pour une fille, et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que notre petit Jamesie d'amour a succombé au charme de la jolie Préfète en Chef et poursuiveuse de notre humble épique de Quidditch, j'ai nommé Lily Evans !  
  
- Ça crève les yeux, acquiesça Remus.  
  
- Le problème c'est qu'elle, elle ne semble pas le porter particulièrement dans son cœur, observa Peter.   
  
- Pour James ça n'était qu'un jeu au début, lorsqu'il la faisait enrager avec ses farces mais je pense que même si elle ne le montrait pas, ça l'a réellement blessé, analysa Remus.  
  
Sirius et Peter essayèrent de suivre son raisonnement.  
  
- Tu sais quoi mon pote ? Tu réfléchis trop, gémit Peter.  
  
- Je crois que ce qui a tout de suite plu à James, c'est le fait que Lily le remette à sa place comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, tenta de leur expliquer Remus. Le problème, c'est qu'elle l'a ressentit comme une attaque personnelle.  
  
- Lunard, il doit bien être minuit passé et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que mon cerveau doit bien être hors service depuis bientôt deux heures. Par conséquent, je vais me coucher avant d'être assaillit par une autre de tes fines analyses pompeuses. Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde, décréta Sirius avant de s'affaler sur son lit.  
  
Peter et Remus n'eurent d'autres choix que de l'imiter. Personne n'entendit James rentrer sur les coups des deux heures du matin, personne ne remarqua, non plus, ses yeux encore quelque peu rougis par les larmes.  
  
Lily se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Elle décida de mettre de côté les évènements de la veille pour l'instant. Son cerveau était encore tout engourdit et il avait d'ailleurs négligé une information majeure : la rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor. Elle lui revint en mémoire un peu trop tard. Il était dix heures quarante et elle devait être sur le terrain pour onze heures précises. Elle s'habilla en hâte, malgré les protestations de Mme Pomfresh qui la poursuivait dans l'infirmerie pour lui faire clairement comprendre combien il était irraisonnable d'aller jouer au Quidditch alors qu'elle était supposée malade. Elle partit chercher sa tenue et son balai et s'élança vers le terrain.  
  
Elle entra dans les vestiaires cinq minutes plus tard, sous les regards médusés des autres joueurs. Elle ignora délibérément James et au lieu d'écouter son habituel discours post-match, elle alla dans une cabine pour se changer.  
  
Le capitaine ne lui dit rien, ce qui étonna fortement les membres de l'équipe.  
  
- Tu lui permets encore de jouer James ? demanda Virginia avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
- Tu as quelque chose à redire quant à mon poste dans l'équipe Bierce ? interrogea sèchement Lily en s'avançant vers elle.  
  
- Oui Evans, vois-tu ça me dérange parce qu'on croirait voir une déterrée quant on te croise. Tu vas faire perdre l'équipe, lui cracha la jeune batteuse.  
  
- Vois les choses du bon côté, la coupa Sarah, au moins sa tête de folle fera peut-être fuir nos adversaires !  
  
Lily était prête à lancer une remarque venimeuse quand James intervint :  
  
- Sarah, Virginia, pour une fois, faîtes-nous plaisir, fermez-la ! aboya-t-il.  
  
- Mais, enfin James, on essayait juste de…, tenta Virginia.  
  
- Contentez-vous de vous taire et de jouer ! Compris ? la rembarra James. Maintenant, en avant.  
  
Tout le monde sortit silencieusement, sauf James et Lily. Celle-ci leva la tête et rencontra, l'espace d'un instant, le regard teinté de peine non dissimulé du Maraudeur. Pour la première fois, elle rougit devant James Potter.  
  
« Je rêve ou elle rougit ? » se demanda-t-il.  
  
Il aurait voulu tout oublié et lui sourire mais elle l'avait profondément blessé et il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver à nouveau cette sensation. Laissant son amertume le dominait, il laissa échapper de cruelles paroles :  
  
- Et toi, la prochaine fois, met-la aussi en veilleuse.  
  
Il la bouscula pour faire son entrée sur le terrain, laissant derrière lui une Lily médusée.   
  
« J'ai peut-être été trop impulsive hier… Mais il n'avait quand même pas le droit de mettre son nez dans cette foutue bassine ! »  
  
Elle entra, elle aussi, sur le terrain où le froid de novembre sévissait avec plus de force et de violence qu'à l'accoutumé.   
  
Ingrid, Francesca et Avy avaient réussit à obtenir des bonnes places. Elles attendaient avec impatience le début du match. Alors qu'on était qu'à quelques minutes du coup d'envoi, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Lily.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas oublié au moins, gémit Avy.  
  
- Lily ! Oublier un match, ça serait le monde à l'envers ! s'exclama Francesca.  
  
- Et ben justement, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais en ce moment ça l'est, observa Ingrid. Les Maraudeurs font limite copain copine avec nous, James accorde un intérêt de plus en plus flagrant à Lily, Lily nous fuit, en clair, c'est l'anarchie totale !  
  
- Vous parliez de nous mesdemoiselles ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur en s'asseyant confortablement entre Ingrid et Francesca.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles rouspétèrent mais Sirius continua à parler.  
  
- Il doit pourtant y avoir une erreur car il me semble que vous avez associé le charmant mot Maraudeur avec anarchie, je ne suis pas sur que se soit un bon qualificatif. Laissez-moi vous en donner quelques-uns… Alors, nous avons, mignons, exceptionnels, extraordinaires…  
  
- Black, la ferme ! lui lança Ingrid. Le jour où on pourra vous qualifier d'exceptionnels, d'extraordinaires et j'en passe, Malefoy deviendra Ministre de la magie et Rogue sera sacré roi de la propreté !  
  
- Elle a raison, intervint Francesca. C'est déjà pas un plaisir de t'avoir à nos côtés pendant tout le match alors ait au moins la décence de la mettre en veilleuse et de ne pas la ramener à tout bout de champ.  
  
Remus soupira, «ça promettait d'être guai ! », mais il s'assit néanmoins à côté d'Ingrid. Il fut imité par Peter qui prit place vers Avy en lui souriant timidement.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus se rendit compte que Sirius avait totalement oublié quelque chose, c'était fréquent lorsqu'il était à proximité d'une, ou plusieurs, personnes de sexe féminin.  
  
- Sirius, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? le questionna-t-il.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit l'intéressé en passant négligemment son bras autour de la taille de Francesca.  
  
Ce geste lui valut un coup de coude dans l'estomac accompagné de charmantes paroles que voici « Black, si tu n'as pas envi de voir mon magnifique poing dans ta figure, je te conseille vivement de plus tenter ce genre d'approche ! »   
  
Il fut donc contraint d'obtempérer tout en continuant sa conversation avec Remus.  
  
- Attends, il y a quand même quelque chose de pas normal, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
Il partit dans une intense et extrême réflexion.  
  
- Oh merde ! Je dois commenter le match, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant hors des gradins.   
  
- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, approuva Remus.  
  
- Dieu soit lou ! s'exclama Francesca tandis que Sirius s'éloignait. On aura pas à supporter ses blagues complètement débiles et immatures !  
  
Ce fut ainsi que le match débuta, enfin, après les commentaires de Sirius sur la « merveilleuse » équipe de Gryffondor, dirigé par « l'impressionnant et spectaculaire » James Potter qui rencontrait aujourd'hui « l'insignifiante et détestable » équipe de Serpentard. Beaucoup d'élèves crurent que le professeur Mc Gonagall allait prendre le micro pour taper sur Sirius quand elle eut entendu ses dires.  
  
Durant la partie, Lily dû faire attention aux cognards que Crabble et Goyle, les deux batteurs de Serpentard, ne cessaient de lui envoyer. James aussi donnait l'impression d'attirer particulièrement ces petites baballes noires. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Gryffondor menait déjà 50 à 10, Lily avait réussit à marquer la moitié des buts.  
James survolait désespérément le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. En contournant un groupe de Serpentad, il surpris un morceau de leur conversation.  
  
- Malefoy a dit qu'il faudra taper Evans pendant qu'elle marquera.  
  
- Ensuite ça sera à moi de donner le feu vert à Goyle et Crabble.  
  
- Alors ça marche les mecs ! Il faut surtout pas la rater cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
James aurait voulu se jeter sur eux pour les massacrer mais en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il devait se contrôler. Il continua de voler tout en gardant un œil sur Lily. Il n'avait pas trop de mal à le faire puisque depuis le début du match, son regard ne faisait que dévier automatiquement sur elle, chose peu pratique pour repérer le vif d'or ! Il la trouvait très belle en pleine action. Il se reprit. Il voulait l'oublier, il devait la chasser définitivement de son esprit. Elle ne cesserait de le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas inventait cette lueur de culpabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne quitte le vestiaire au début du match.   
  
Il n'aurait jamais dû relâcher son attention car se fut pendant ce laps de temps que les Serpentards passèrent à l'attaque. Alors que Lily s'approchait des buts et s'apprêtait à marquer, Nott, un poursuiveur, arriva derrière elle et la frappa à la tête avec la batte de Goyle. Elle lâcha aussitôt le souaffle pour porter ses mains à sa nuque, manquant de chavirer de son balai. Crabble profita de sa surprise pour lui envoyer un cognard qui se dirigeait vers elle à une vitesse plus qu'inquiétante. Ingird poussa un hurlement de terreur, la peau bien mâte de Francesca vira au blanc translucide et les yeux d'Avy s'agrandirent d'épouvante. Sirius, qui commentait le match, criait à Lily de se bouger mais elle restait paralysée par la peur.  
  
Ce qui se passa par la suite stupéfia tous les spectateurs. James Potter s'interposa entre le cognard et Lily sous le regard horrifié de cette dernière. La balle frappa l'attrapeur en pleine tête et il glissa, inconscient de son balai. Lily tenta de le rattraper mais il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle et elle ne put que ralentir légèrement sa chute. Malheureusement, le poids du jeune homme la fit elle aussi basculer. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol.   
  
Lily parvint à se remettre sur pieds mais James resta étendu par terre. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient déjà attrouper autour de son corps. Toute l'école se réunit sur le terrain. Au bout de dix minutes, James fut transporté à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Merci de nous avoir tué notre James adoré, lui lança Virginia qui pleurait sur l'épaule de son amie Sarah.  
  
Lily tenta un regard autour d'elle pour constater que beaucoup la dévisageait avec haine.  
  
- Bravo Evans ! lui dit méchamment un serdaigle qu'elle connaissait à peine.  
  
Finalement, les élèves quittèrent le terrain et Francesca, Avy et Ingrid purent enfin rejoindre leur amie.  
  
- Mon Dieu ! Lils, on a eut si peur pour toi, fit Francesca avant de la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Ingrid l'observa et remarqua les quelques bleus qui couvraient son visage.  
  
- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
  
- Non merci, ça va aller, lui répondit Lily encore tremblante de peur.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence que Lily finit par rompre.  
  
- Tout est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu la façon dont ils m'ont tous regardée.  
  
- Mais Lily ! Ça ne peut pas être de ta faute puisque c'est James lui-même qui s'est mis devant toi ! s'exclama Avy. Après tout, c'est lui qui a choisit de te protéger, alors je pense pas que tu doives te reprocher quoi que se soit.  
  
Les paroles d'Avy la frappèrent.  
  
« Potter ! La protéger, elle ! Non c'était impossible ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Surtout après la manière dont elle l'avait traitée la veille. »  
  
Le ciel s'était assombris et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber.  
  
- Tu viens Lils, on rentre, lui dit Francesca.  
  
- Allez s'y, moi je reste encore un peu.  
  
La brune allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle parut renoncer. Elle sentait bien que depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily était un peu distante avec elle et les autres, mais pouvait-on la blâmer ? Non, elle voulait juste se préserver de toute nouvelle source de souffrance, chose normal après le décès d'une, ou plusieurs, personnes chères. Elle espérait que cela lui passerait et que la Lily joyeuse et heureuse, qui lui manquait si cruellement, finirait par transparaître à travers ce masque et finalement reprendrait sa place pour toujours.  
  
Une fois seule, Lily se laissa tomber au sol. La pluie lui martelait doucement le visage. Une tonne de pensées l'assaillirent. Toutes les bonnes actions de Potter lui revinrent en mémoire. Le jour où il avait tenté de la réconforter alors qu'elle venait d'avaler la potion cauchemar, la nuit où il l'avait transporté dans son lit parce qu'elle venait de faire un malaise… Il y avait aussi la fois où il lui avait proposé de devenir son ami et qu'elle l'avait repoussé pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Ce jour-là aussi, il l'avait bercé dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait.  
  
La vérité, c'est qu'elle s'était comportée comme une incontestable idiote. A force de vouloir absolument se protéger, elle passerait à côté des instants magiques que réserve la vie, à côté des fidèles amis que la vie amène. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.  
  
Au loin, elle aperçut un petit objet brillant. Elle se leva et s'en approcha. Les lunettes de James, cassées. Elle sortit sa baguette et les répara. Si seulement elle pouvait réparer tout le mal qu'elle avait fait au jeune homme tout aussi facilement… Mais voudrait-il toutefois de ses excuses ?  
  
_ « L'amour est la chose la plus douce et la plus amère. »  
(Euripide, Hippolyte, 347 Ve s.av.J.-C.)  
  
_  
  
Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Lyla-chan :** Franchement, j'ai adoré ta review ! Tu n'as peut-être jamais écris une review aussi longue et bien moi je n'en ais jamais reçu une aussi longue ! Surtout, n'hésite pas à recommencer les petits dialogues ! Et tu as vu, j'ai fait un effort pour poster mon chapitre un petit peu plus tôt pour que Lily soit libéré (quoique je les aurais bien laissés un peu plus longtemps dedans… Par d'arrières pensés, je précise.) Pour Virginia je vais essayer par contre ça va être dur d'enfermer Lily et James, je sais pas si ce genre de scène correspondrait à ma fic.   
  
**marie-lune :** je te jure que je ne fais vraiment pas exprès de laisser des fins de chapitre comme ça.:-) Bon, j'avoue que c'est quand même un peu prémédité… Pitié ne me tuez pas !!! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant !  
  
**Lunattica :** Je vois que je n'ai été la seule à être dégoûtée par la mort de Sirius… Et moi aussi je déteste vraiment Malefoy !  
  
**Tobby :** tu me fais un tout petit peu culpabilisé en me disant que j'ai achevé Lily (petit regard de chien battu). Pour Rogue, je me suis dis que s'il avait renoncé à être Mangemort, c'est justement qu'il était un peu plus humain…  
  
**Gh()st :** Waou ! "des passages qui sont à couper le souffle" j'suis toute flattée là! Merci beaucoup !  
  
**Lily Evans 34** : Comme je te le disais, il faudra attendre encore un tout petit peu pour le bisou… Patience ! ;-)  
  
**Maumaude :** Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour que ma fic continue à te plaire et aussi parce que j'adore tes réactions (à chaud…) Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour tout ce que tu t'engages à faire par la suite (tu te rends compte que tu t'es mis dans une galère incommensurable ! lol)  
  
**fofolleuh :** oui et pendant nos sorties spéciales folles à l'asile, on pourrait aussi faire des concourres style laquelle est la plus folle… Par contre quand tu dis que sur l'affiche il y aurait écrit « folles en tout genre ! » ça fait un peu foires aux poules ! lol ! ;-)  
  
**Kero.c :** Et oui, en en tant qu'auteure en herbe je peux tout me permettre… Non je rigole ! Je suis comme toi, j'adore laisser des fins qui mettent du suspense mais j'aime beaucoup moins quand les autres le font !  
  
**didinette :** je suis extrêmement contente de pouvoir te « permettre de te détendre », et merci à toi pour tes encouragements.  
  
**Zoo :** Encore une de tes reviews que j'ai adoré, j'imagine très bien une folle dingue en train de jouer au pom-pom girl !! :-) C'est à mon tour d'être toute flattée quand tu me dis que ma fic est « bien construite, remarquablement bien menée, etc… » J'ai la tête grosse comme un pastèque maintenant, et je te parle même pas des chevilles ! Par contre, comme tu as peu le lire en haut, le prochain chapitre va mettre du temps à arriver alors je t'en supplie : tiens le coup ! Tes reviews me manqueraient trop !  
  
Et aussi, mille merci à Hélène, Raphou, cc johnson et dragonise pour leur reviews !  
  
Bisous à tous !


	8. Retour à la case départ

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà enfin !  
  
J'ai été agréablement surprise, en rentrant de vacances, de voir que j'avais dépassé les 100 reviews. Je profite donc de cette occasion pour dire un énorme merci à tous les reviewers qui m'encouragent et me soutiennent.  
  
Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que comparé aux autres chapitres, qui ont glissé sous ma plume avec une étonnante facilité, celui-ci a eut nettement plus de mal à sortir. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du chapitre 8 mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira...  
  
**Chapitre 8 : Retour à la case départ !**  
  
Partout sur son chemin, on lui lançait des remarques blessantes, on lui jetait des sorts ou on la gratifiait simplement d'un regard haineux. Elle ne baissait pas la tête, ne voulant pas leur donner ce plaisir. Elle contracta la mâchoire, serra les poings et continua à avancer sans se démonter. Elle fut cependant heureuse d'arriver saine et sauf à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le lit où reposait James était entouré de trois silhouettes familières. Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, encore dégoulinante d'être restée sous la pluie. Sirius fut le premier à remarquer sa présence.  
  
- Waou ! Lily, tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy comme ça ? la taquina-t- il.  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le lit.  
  
- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion en découvrant James.  
  
Il avait un air serein et paisible qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant endormi. Jamais elle n'avait eu le loisir de l'admirer sous cet angle, elle le trouvait presque attendrissant.  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'après Mme Pomfresh, il est juste un peu sonné, l'informa Peter. Il devrait vite s'en remettre.  
  
- Et puis, après tout, tu es bien placée pour savoir que sa tête est tellement grosse qu'elle résiste à tous les chocs !  
  
- Remus ! glapit Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu te rends compte que tu enfonces allégrement ton ami alors que le pauvre ne peut pas se défendre ! Honte à toi ! Et puis, tu as tout faux, sa tête n'est pas grosse, elle est énorme !  
  
Malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible, Lily ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé. Pour une fois, elle plaignait James de s'être entouré de tels amis ! Mais son sourire amusé laissa place à une grimace coupable. Coupable de rire d'une moquerie sur quelqu'un qui venait de lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne. Et elle jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil sur James et une fois encore toute la stupidité de son comportement de ces derniers temps l'atterra. Elle déposa les lunettes du jeune homme sur la table de chevet avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.  
  
- Lily ! Attend ! l'appela vainement un des Maraudeurs.  
  
Elle resta quelques instants, appuyée contre le battant de la porte, assaillit par une tonne de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.  
  
Finalement, il lui vint à l'idée que si quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte, il se pourrait qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas indemne, elle rejoignit donc son dortoir pour réfléchir plus calmement. Elle s'éternisa pendant deux heures sur son lit, ce qui finit par la déprimer.  
  
- Allez Lily ! Tu ne vas rester toute la journée comme ça ! Bouge-toi un peu ! la réprimanda Francesca.  
  
- Viens, on va manger, lui proposa Ingrid en essayant de la tirer de son lit.  
  
Devant le manque de coopération de son amie, qui fermait obstinément les yeux et refusait catégoriquement de se lever, Ingrid usa de la ruse :  
  
- Lily tu te rappelles les merveilleuses métamorphoses que tu as subit au début de l'année ?  
  
- Na ! Tu ferais pas ça, quand même ? demanda la rousse en se redressant brusquement, inquiète.  
  
- Hum, qui sait, après tout, elles t'allaient à ravir ! se moqua Ingrid, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
  
- C'est bon tu as gagné, grogna Lily en se levant.  
  
Etrangement, ce soir-là, la jeune fille constata que les regards dont on la gratifiait s'étaient considérablement adoucis. A table, on lui parlait même avec un respect non dissimulé. Elle s'interrogea longuement sur cet étrange revirement de situation. Une réponse vint éclairer son esprit mais elle n'était sûre de rien. En sortant de table, elle abandonna ses amies pour poursuivre ses réflexions. Ses pas la guidèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La pénombre de début décembre avait envahit la grande salle, la plongeant dans une douce obscurité rassurante.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule le soir.  
  
Ces paroles lui glacèrent le sang, elle dut se retenir de hurler sous l'émotion. Elle se retourna, et soupira de soulagement en découvrant les trois Maraudeurs.  
  
- Bande d'abrutis ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton plus rasséréné.  
  
- Je ne rigolais pas Lily, fit Remus. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, les serpentards t'en veulent énormément.  
  
- C'est toi qu'ils visaient et ils ne sont pas prêts de te lâcher, précisa Peter.  
  
- Comme c'est gentil de me rassurer ! ironisa-t-elle. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à m'en vouloir !  
  
- Oh ! Si tu parles des autres, on a déjà réglé le problème, en quelque sorte, l'informa Sirius. Et je pense qu'ils ont compris, même si ça a pris un certain temps !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? s'enquit la jeune fille, plus qu'étonné d'autant de prévenance.  
  
- Rien... Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit innocemment Sirius.  
  
Elle préféra donc ne pas chercher à savoir.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui m'a valu cet honneur ?  
  
- Lily, ouvre les yeux ! s'écria Peter. On ne veut pas que James se soit fait défoncer la figure pour rien !  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine d'avoir compris le sens réel de ces paroles.  
  
- Pour être plus explicite, on pense, et on est presque sûr, que James ne serait pas très... Content, si, en se réveillant, on lui apprenait qu'il vient de passer trois agréables jours à l'infirmerie pour rien car finalement les serpentards t'ont eut, tenta de lui expliquer Remus. Tu suis le raisonnement ?  
  
Le cœur de Lily s'emplit d'un profond doute. Elle était complètement abasourdie.  
  
« Que cherchaient-ils à lui faire comprendre ? »  
  
- Bon, il se fait tard, commenta Remus. On devrait y aller.  
  
Ses amis acquisçèrent et firent mine de partir. Voyant que Lily ne les suivaient pas, ils échangèrent un regard avant que Sirius ne se permettent de lui dire :  
  
- Lily, on devrait peut-être te ramener dans ton dortoir, au cas ou.  
  
S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily Evans détestait le plus au monde, hormis les serpentards, c'était qu'on essaie de prendre sa vie en main. Elle allait lancer une remarquant cinglante quand elle y renonça brusquement. Les trois garçons voulaient simplement être gentils avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. Ce genre de comportement acerbe n'avait servi qu'à la mener là où elle en était maintenant avec James.  
  
- Je pense que ça va aller, fit-elle doucement.  
  
Ses lèvres se fendirent en un petit sourire.  
  
- L'alerte nationale n'a pas encore été déclenchée, on va peut-être attendre un peu avant d'en venir aux grandes mesures !  
  
Mais, contrairement à elle, les gryffondors paraissaient on ne peut plus sérieux.  
  
- D'accord mais promets-nous de faire attention, trancha Remus.  
  
- Promis.  
  
Décidément, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fini de l'étonner !  
  
Peter et Remus se consultèrent du regard.  
  
- Pour plus de prudence, prends ça, décréta Peter en lui tendant un vieux parchemin.  
  
Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et resta ébahis. Devant elle s'étalait un plan détaillé du château où l'on voyait des étiquettes, avec des noms, se mouvoir dans les plus infimes parties de l'école. Sur l'emplacement de l'infirmerie, elle put lire son propre nom ainsi que celui de ses compagnons.  
  
- Q'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle, plus qu'admirative.  
  
- Avant toutes choses, il faut nous jurer de ne dévoiler son existence à personne et de ne pas la perdre, la prévint Sirius.  
  
Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la jeune fille donna sa parole aux Maraudeurs.  
  
- Ce petit bout de parchemin, à première vue, insignifiant, n'est autre que la carte du Maraudeur, l'informa Sirius sur le ton d'un professionnel débattant sur une importante question éthique. Elle indique les moindres faits et gestes de toutes les personnes peuplant Poudlard ainsi que les passages secrets les plus camouflés. Un vrai petit bijoux en somme. Et bien entendu, ce chef-d'œuvre a été inventé par les spectaculaires, époustouflants et extraordinaires Maraudeurs, c'est à dire, nous !  
  
- Tu as oublié « modestes », lui glissa Remus, quoique maintenant habitué aux longs éloges de son ami sur les Maraudeurs et leurs actions.  
  
- Impressionnant !  
  
Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir les lèvres de Lily. Elle avait toujours cru que les quatre jeunes hommes se contentaient de faire les cancres pour amuser la galerie mais derrière cette façade se cachait un réel génie.  
  
- Et oui ! Je dois admettre que ça en jette, murmura Sirius, toujours aussi humble...  
  
- Tu nous la rendras demain, dit Remus à Lily en lui désignant la carte. Une fois que tu seras en sécurité dans ton dortoir, tu l'effaceras en la tapotant et en disant « méfaits accomplis ».  
  
- Merci beaucoup, fit-elle, reconnaissante.  
  
Ils la laissèrent là, encore toute songeuse. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était trompée sur eux, ainsi que sur James. En fait, surtout sur James...  
  
Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit du jeune homme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage de James. Il avait quelque chose de plus quand il sommeillait, un air rêveur et insouciant qui le rapprochait d'un ange.  
  
Son cœur s'emballa, elle s'agita sur sa chaise.  
  
« Comment en était-elle arrivée à penser ça de James Potter ? »  
  
Une réponse précise tenta une approche vers son cerveau mais elle mourut en cour de route. Tout ça l'effrayait, sans qu'elle eut pu expliquer pourquoi. Elle tenta de se rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se calmer. Le rythme de son cœur redevint plus lent et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée. Petit à petit, elle se détendit et plongea finalement dans un profond sommeil.  
  
La rue où elle se trouvait été bondée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où elle était mais impossible de se rappeler le nom de cet endroit. Elle cherchait désespérément, essayant de conserver son sang-froid, quand elle les aperçut. Elle crut halluciner. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit mais ils étaient toujours là, juste à quelques pas d'elle. Elle commença à courir pour arriver à leur hauteur mais plus elle avançait, plus ils s'éloignaient.  
  
- Papa ! Maman ! voulut-elle crier mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.  
  
A force de les poursuivre, elle était presque à leur hauteur. Alors que plus que deux mètres les séparaient, une main agrippa son bras, l'empêchant de les rejoindre.  
  
Elle se débattit vainement.  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Une main encerclait réellement son bras et une autre se posa sur sa bouche.  
  
- Chut, tout va bien, lui chuchota une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.  
  
A présent qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle distinguait parfaitement la silhouette de la personne qui se tenait près d'elle. Cette personne s'assura qu'elle était bien calmée pour retirer ses mains.  
  
- James ! s'exclama Lily.  
  
« James ! Elle l'avait appelé James ! Non, il ne rêvait pas ! »  
  
En la découvrant là, il n'avait tout d'abord pas su comment réagir. Devait-il laisser parler son amertume ou tenter d'oublier ? Mais le fait de la voir ici, le veiller avait totalement fait fondre sa rancœur.  
  
- Tu as crié, lui expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas osé te secouer trop, je voulais juste te réveiller. Ca va ?  
  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, murmura-t-elle sur un ton coupable.  
  
- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.  
  
- James, je voulais te dire... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je n'aurais jamais du te traiter comme je l'ai fait... Et aussi, merci, merci pour hier et pour tous les autres jours...  
  
Elle avait débité tout ça d'un coup, heureuse et soulagée de pouvoir ôter ce poids de ses épaules.  
  
Elle paraissait vraiment navrée et il sentit une totale sincérité dans ses propos mais elle baissait obstinément la tête. Il aurait voulu plonger son regard dans le sien car les yeux émeraude de Lily laissaient transparaître toutes ses émotions et à ce moment précis, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. L'attitude de la jeune fille reflétait un autre sentiment, qui lui était parfaitement inconnu, qu'il n'avait jamais vu en elle.  
  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
  
Ce ton suppliant l'étonna autant que la petite moue enfantine qui se dessina sur son visage opalin.  
  
« Comment résister ? »  
  
- Peut-être un peu, fit-il pour la faire marcher.  
  
Ces paroles furent accompagnées de son sourire de Don Juan, celui que Lily détestait, celui qui reflétait son inébranlable confiance en lui.  
  
- Tu sais que c'est très désagréable quand tu souris comme ça ? ne put- elle s'empêcher de lancer avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
Le sourire de James devint alors beaucoup plus doux, presque triste.  
  
- Tu es bien une des seules filles à le penser, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Et alors ? De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance pour toi je suppose ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?  
  
« Je suis à baffer ! » se reprocha-t-elle.  
  
James venait quasiment de lui sauver la vie, et elle, pour le remercier, elle l'envoyait balader... Une fois de plus.  
  
« Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante quand même ! »  
  
- Et bien peut-être que si Lily, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, prononça- t-il d'un ton blessé avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Ces paroles lourdes de sens laissèrent Lily bouche bée, elle mit d'ailleurs quelques instants à réagir.  
  
- James ! Attends ! Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé mais je ne le pensais pas.  
  
Il s retourna, incertain.  
  
- Tu m'as demandé à plusieurs reprises de te laisser tranquille, bafouilla-t-il. J'aurais peut-être... Dû t'écouter.  
  
- Non !  
  
La précipitation avec laquelle elle répondit le surpris infiniment. Elle, rougit comme une pivoine, tenta de se reprendre :  
  
- Enfin, je veux dire... Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers toi et j'entends bien la tenir !  
  
Le regard intense de James la troublait et elle eut du mal à continuer.  
  
- Alors dès que tu voudras quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le demander.  
  
« Ce que je veux, c'est toi, et ça m'étonnerait que tu consentes à me l'accorder ! »  
  
Son cœur chavira quand il prit conscience de la vraie signification de ses pensés. Par ces simples mots, il venait de s'avouer qu'il aimait Lily Evans à en perdre la tête. Et ce sentiment ne ressemblait en rien à toutes les amourettes qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant.  
  
- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en essayant de chasser ses pensées.  
  
- Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos, décréta-t-elle en l'attirant vers le lit pour qu'il se recouche.  
  
Il lui offrit une ravissante grimace pour toute réponse.  
  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer seule à la salle commune en pleine nuit ?  
  
- Remus, Sirius et Peter m'ont prêté une carte qui d'après eux me permettra de rentrer en toute sécurit !  
  
Elle put lire un mélange de stupéfaction et de déception dans l'expression qu'il affichait.  
  
- Allez maintenant au lit, ordonna-t-elle avec légèreté.  
  
Il la regarda, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
  
- Oui maman.  
  
Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il les avait prononcées. Elle se crispa immédiatement et un voile de tristesse vint se déposer sur ses yeux.  
  
- Lily, je suis..., tenta-t-il, confus.  
  
- C'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne voulais vraiment pas...  
  
- James ! C'est bon, ce n'est rien, fit-elle sur un ton presque cassant.  
  
Il la dévisagea, désolé, mais elle détourna délibérément la tête pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de contempler son expression empreinte de chagrin.  
  
Il voulut la consoler mais il gardait encore un souvenir cuisant des dernières fois ou il avait tenté de la réconforter. Il regagna son lit et elle resta quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vague, luttant pour chasser les bribes de son cauchemar qui s'emparait de son esprit. Après un moment, elle s'approcha du lit et sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, elle se pencha au-dessus de James et déposa un doux baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant « bonne nuit ». Au contact de ses lèvres sur la peau du jeune homme, ses joues s'enflammèrent tandis que les yeux de James s'écarquillaient et ses lèvres se fendaient en un énorme sourire de ravissement.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? s'écria Francesca, encore abasourdie.  
  
Lily vira au cramoisie.  
  
- Je crois que je lui ais donner un baiser sur le front, baragouina-t- elle à toute allure.  
  
Ingrid poussa un cri de victoire barbare qui ressemblait vaguement à un « enfin » longtemps refoulé.  
  
- Lily, tu pourrais pas répéter ? lui demanda Francesca. Je ne crois pas être encore doté du câble spécial quatrième vitesse.  
  
- J'ai.embrassé.James.Potter.sur.le.front, dit-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. Voilà, t'es contente ?  
  
Francesca sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
- On peut aller manger maintenant ? insista Lily, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
Il était dix heures du matin et son estomac criait famine depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Heure durant laquelle elle avait été contrainte, sous peine de torture aux chatouilles, se raconter en détails tous les événements de la veille.  
  
- Moui... Ton supplice est finit ! se moqua Avy, on peut y aller.  
  
Ce fut donc avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Lily s'élança hors de son dortoir. Quand les quatre filles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle- ci était secouée de rires qui fusaient de toutes parts. Ce tumulte était dû à l'adorable teinte verte caca d'oie dont été enduit tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Ils étaient recouverts des pieds à la tête d'une pâte verte assez gluante aux premiers abords.  
  
- Avec le temps les serpentards devraient pourtant bien savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux Maraudeurs, non ? demanda Ingrid entre deux hoquets de rire.  
  
- Et pourquoi, Rogue qui ne fait aucunement partit de l'équipe de Quidditch, y a eut droit aussi ? interrogea Avy.  
  
- Juste pour le plaisir, je suppose, fit Francesca.  
  
- La tentation devait être trop forte pour l'épargner, rajouta Lily.  
  
- C'est quand même aussi un peu ta vengeance Lily, dit Ingrid en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
- ça plus la punition de Dumbledore, les pauvres ! Ils ne sont pas gâtés ces temps-ci, pouffa Francesca.  
  
Avy allait rajouter quelque chose mais une vois s'éleva derrière elles :  
  
- Euh... Lily, tu es prête ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Cédric Diggory.  
  
« Prête pour quoi ? »  
  
Elle cherchait désespérément la réponse pour ne pas le froisser en lui demandant. Et soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle lui avait promis de l'accompagner la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait lieu aujourd'hui.  
  
« Oups... »  
  
ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête.  
  
- Oh ! Oui, pardon.  
  
Elle se leva et quitta la salle avec lui. Elle quitta la salle pile au moment où James faisait son entrée avec ses amis. Elle lui sourit mais étrangement, il ne lui rendit pas. Juste un instant, elle croisa son regard et put y voir briller une inquiétante lueur. Cédric accéléra et elle perdit ce contact visuel.  
  
« Ce qui rend la douleur de la jalousie si aiguë, c'est que la vanité ne peut aider à la supporter. »  
  
(Stendhal, extrait de « De l'amour ».)  
  
Les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Gh()st** : ta review m'a vraiment touchée. James a beau être têtu, il ne va quand même pas attendre indéfiniment que Lily lui témoigne un peu de gentillesse. Et je trouvais donc normal que Lily comprenne qu'elle lui avait fait du mal ! Et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que tu meurs !!!  
  
**Tobby** : c'est vrai que le gognard n'a pas dû lui faire du bien ! Mais il ne l'a pas trop amoché non plus !   
  
**Lily Evans 34** : ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fic pour deux raisons majeures. La première : je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que tu meures. La deuxième : je suis tout près de le fin ! Et grande nouvelle !!! Il y a de très grande chance pour que le bisou (tant attendu) ait lieu dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
**Lyla** : je compatis, je sais ce que c'est quand la muse de l'inspiration vous lâche pendant un moment... J'espère que tu auras de bon résultats en français, tiens-moi au courant.   
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort** : et oui Lily commence à comprendre. Il faut dire que les signaux étaient on ne peut plus clairs !  
  
**Alpo** : oulala ! ta review m'a un tout petit peu mis la pression ! lol ! Toi qui attendait une bonne suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !  
  
**cc johnson** : je suis contente que les citations te plaisent toujours autant mais ma réserve commence sérieusement à s'épuiser. Quant à James, il valait mieux qu'il s'en remette... Je me serais fait tuer si je l'avais abîm !  
  
**Zoomalfoy** : tout d'abord, pour envoyer ta fic, je te conseille le « guide pratique pour auteurs de fanfiction net » d'Alixe et Lisandra. Après avoir lu ta review, il m'est resté deux impressions. La première : que je devais massacrer de toute urgence Virginia et Sarah si je veux continuer à recevoir tes merveilleuses reviews (mais je peux quand même tu dire le meilleur moyen de bousiller ton ordi... Je suis assez calé de ce côté l !). La deuxième : moi, en train de beugler de ravissement en lisant le passage où tu me disais que je suis « géniale ». Et je peux t'affirmer que c'était vraiment pas beau à voir !  
  
**Lunattica** : je comprend parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir pour Malefoy, malheureusement tu ne peux pas le tuer mais tu peux quand même harceler J.K Rowling pour qu'elle le fasse !   
  
**marie-lune** : alors comme ça c'est tentant de me tuer ! Non mais ! Je suis l'auteure (en herbe) alors je suis intouchable ! Na, d'abord ! lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
**gwen** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mais je te déconseille vivement de me faire autant de compliment sinon ma tête va considérablement enfler et mes pieds... Oulala, n'en parlons même pas ! lol !   
  
**fofolleuh** : et oui notre Jamesie est toujours vivant ! Je tiens trop à ma vie pour tenter quoi que se soit contre lui ! lol !   
  
**Faustine** : oui maintenant on va pouvoir faire avancer les choses... Quoi que je pense que Lily va avoir du mal à s'avouer qu'elle a un faible pour James... Histoire à suivre, même si on connaît déjà la fin !   
  
**kero.c** : alors comme ça je suis méchante ! Grrr.. Non, je te rassure je ne mords pas (du moins pas encore...) lol !  
  
**didinette** : j'espère que tes épreuves du bac se sont bien passées.  
  
**Maumaude,** toujours là, fidèle à ton poste (et je dis ça avec une petite larme à l'œil !)... Je te réserve une surprise pour la fin...  
  
**Irislorely :** merci beaucoup pour ta review mais quand tu dis présentation, tu parles de la mise en page ou d'autre chose ?  
  
**flammula** : je suis rouge de ravissement, que de compliments en une seule review ! J'aime bien l' « analyse » que tu fais de ma fic. Maintenant je sais exactement ce que les lecteurs aiment et ça m'aidera beaucoup par la suite !  
  
Aussi un énorme merci à Kritari, Ilene, helene 84, JohannaMalefoy, dragonise, Jennifer Evans et Jamesie-cass !  
  
Bises à tous ! 


	9. La nuit révèle tous les secrets

Salut à tous !   
  
J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, du moins, pour ceux qui sont en vacances !  
  
Juste une petite chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'erreur que j'ai faite au chapitre précédent, Lily va effectivement à Pré-au-Lard avec Amos et non avec Cédric ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont signalés cette faute d'inattention !  
  
Aussi, je voudrais savoir si certains d'entre vous auraient des idées à me soumettre en vue d'une nouvelle fic ! Voilà, maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre !  
  
**Chapitre 9 : La nuit révèle tous les secrets.**

James s'assit calmement, peut-être même un peu trop calmement. Il était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser voir l'immense fureur qui l'habitait.  
  
Virginia et Sarah, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, se rapprochèrent du jeune homme.   
  
- Salut James, commença Sarah.  
  
Il ne daigna pas répondre. A côté de lui, Sirius rapprochait de plus en plus ses mains de ses oreilles, attendant avec appréhension l'explosion de son ami.   
  
- Tu sais James, fit Virginia, sans préambule, je t'avais prévenu qu'Evans était une mangeuse d'homme. Tu es à peine rétablit qu'elle se jette déjà dans les bras d'un autre !  
  
James contracta dangereusement les poings, prêt à lui hurler de se taire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lily soit comme ça, elle, qui justement était si différente des autres filles. Il allait dire le fond de sa pensée à Virginia quand Ingrid, qui se tenait non loin d'eux, le devança :  
  
- Tais-toi vieille harpie ! Lily a accepté d'accompagner Amos à Pré-au-Lard il y a longtemps, elle était loin de s'imaginer que les choses évolueraient dans ce sens.  
  
- Quoi ! Moi ! Une harpie ! Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me dire de telles atrocités ? s'écria Virginia tout en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de James.  
  
Elle espérait qu'il viendrait à son secoure.  
  
« C'est fou comme cette fille peut s'accrocher à ses illusions » pensa Ingrid en songeant à toutes les fois où James l'avait rembarrée.   
  
- Avec la langue de vipère que tu as, c'est pas très étonnant qu'on te fasse ce genre de remarques ! dit James sur un ton extrêmement froid.  
  
Elle le regarda, choquée et désespérée, avant de quitter la salle en pleures suivie par Sarah.  
  
- Dis-moi Ingrid, quand tu disais que Lily n'imaginait pas que les choses évolueraient dans ce sens tu pensais à quoi exactement ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Et bien James et Lily s'entendent mieux, non ? Et Lily est très reconnaissante envers James pour ce qu'il a fait durant le match, ça, elle n'ait pas près de l'oublier. Mais, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses, ça lui paraît donc normal d'accompagner Amos puisqu'elle lui avait promis.  
  
- Et tu crois qu'elle ait intéressé par… Amos ? bafouilla James, légèrement rouge.  
  
Ingrid se mit à rire et se leva pour sortir.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? interrogea James tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.  
  
- Elle n'est pas dans la tête de Lily, Potter, répondit Francesca en se levant elle aussi.  
  
L'intéressé se ratatina dans son siège. Francesca le considéra un instant avant de lâcher :  
  
- Franchement, ne t'inquiètes pas, fais-lui confiance !  
  
Ces paroles soulagèrent quelque peu James, mais pas assez pour le faire sourire de toute la journée, malgré les efforts considérables de Sirius.  
  
A Pré-au-Lard, l'ambiance était plus joyeuse que d'habitude. On était la veille des vacances et Noël approchait à grands pas. Cette atmosphère allègre aurait pu griser Lily mais elle était plutôt d'humeur morose aujourd'hui. L'arrivée des fêtes ravivait la douleur de la perte de ses parents. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa sœur qui lui disait très clairement qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue chez elle, dans sa propre maison. Et puis, la réaction de James l'avait troublée.  
  
« Pourquoi semblait-il aussi furieux ? »  
  
Elle avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Hormis peut-être une…  
  
« Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… Jaloux ? »  
  
Cette idée lui sembla tellement absurde qu'elle l'écarta aussitôt. James Potter avait plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, pourquoi le simple fait qu'elle accompagne Amos à Pré-au-Lard le rendrait-il jaloux ? Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour elle.   
  
Elle soupira et replongea dans ses sombres pensées pendant qu'Amos continuait inlassablement de parler.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi ça m'exaspère, disait-il, faisant une fausse interprétation du soupire de Lily.  
  
Amos était un jeune homme très gentil mais aussi assez axé sur lui-même. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de le critiquer car elle était une bien piètre interlocutrice aujourd'hui. Elle se força à lui sourire et à l'écouter un peu plus attentivement.  
  
La journée passa doucement, peu de temps avant de rentrer au château, alors qu'ils discutaient devant le magasin de Quidditch, Lily sentit qu'Amos se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Tant et si bien, que pour se dégager, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : se jeter contre la vitrine du magasin. Solution qu'elle ne préférait pas utiliser. A présent, Amos se penchait vers elle. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la lourde responsabilité de lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et, elle cherchait une phrase correcte qui lui expliquerait sans le blesser, quand une voix dure retentit derrière eux :  
  
- Hey ! Toi l !  
  
Cette personne se posta devant les deux jeunes gens. Lily leva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir James Potter en personne.  
  
- Otes immédiatement tes mais de l !  
  
- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda Amos, un sourire crispé au visage.  
  
- Parce que je te l'ordonne ?  
  
La tension montait.  
  
« James Potter dans toute sa splendeur ! Quel manque de tact ! Mais où avait-il bien pu apprendre la politesse ? » se demanda Lily.  
  
- Ecoute Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je parle un peu avec Lily puisse te déranger !  
  
- Et bien moi, je crois que le fait que je te mette mon poing dans ta figure peut te déranger !   
  
Lily comprit avec horreur que James était effectivement prêt à se battre. Il avait remonté les manches de son pull et faisait craquer ses doigts.  
  
- Euh… James, pourquoi on essaierait pas d'abord de voir d'où vient le problème avant d'en venir aux mains ? tenta Lily d'une petite voix  
  
- Mon problème c'est qu'il n'a pas le droit de poser la main sur toi !  
  
Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.  
  
- Tiens, c'est bizarre mais il me semble que je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! s'écria-t-elle, maîtrisant avec peine la colère qui montait peu à peu en elle. J'ai peut-être aussi mon mot à dire dans tout ça, non ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu pers ton temps avec un imbécile comme lui ? Il ne mérite pas de sortir avec toi ! s'exclama James, très irrité.  
  
- Hey ! protesta Amos en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.  
  
- James, je suis une grande fille et il me semble que je peux faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre, même si ça ne te plait pas !  
  
Amos écarta Lily pour faire face à James.  
  
- Lily laisse nous régler ça entre homme ! lui dit-il.  
  
Malgré sa rage, Lily ne put esquiver un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Eux, des hommes ! On aura tout vu ! A peine trois poils au menton et ça se prend pour un homme ! »   
  
- Modère tes paroles Potter, repris Amos. Ca n'est pas ma faute si pour une fois j'arrive à avoir quelque chose que toi tu ne peux pas avoir.  
  
James était près à bondir sur Amos d'un moment à l'autre, ils se dévisageaient avec hostilité.   
  
- STOP ! hurla Lily.  
  
Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, surprises, même les deux adolescents paraissaient perdus devant sa réaction. Ils devaient certainement penser qu'elle se sentirait flattée mais ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque.   
  
- Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple objet ! Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un être humain, au même titre que vous !  
  
Elle partit en courant. La fureur de James laissa alors place au désespoir lorsqu'il constata l'étendue du désastre.   
  
- Lily ! Attend !  
  
Il s'apprêtait à la poursuivre mais il entendit Amos lui dire :  
  
- Laisse-là décompresser et elle reviendra d'elle-même, il faut savoir se faire désirer avec les filles !  
  
- Pauvre idiot ! grogna James. Ça n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut si prendre avec Lily Evans.  
  
Et il se mit à lui courir après mais, malheureusement pour lui, elle était déjà bien loin.  
  
- JE SUIS DESOLE ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.  
  
Il la vit se boucher les oreilles tout en continuant de courir.  
  
- Quel con !  
  
Tout le monde autour de lui sursauta. C'était un spectacle rare, voir inédit de surprendre James Potter en train de s'insulter !  
  
Sirius cherchait James depuis bientôt une heure. Il l'avait perdu de vue au moment où ils étaient dans le magasin de Quidditch et qu'il l'avait vu sortir précipitamment. Il avait été dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables sans le trouver et comble de son malheur, c'était lui qui été en possession de la carte du Maraudeur. Il poursuivit son chemin vers le lac, espérant peut-être y découvrir son ami. C'était rare qu'il disparaisse ainsi, à moins qu'il soit dans une sombre colère. Sirius sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une tête brune attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux, les mèches bleues et violettes indiquaient qu'il s'agissait bien de Francesca. Il s'approcha sans un bruit mais une branche craqua sous ses pieds, révélant sa présence.  
  
- Black, quand tu auras fini de faire l'imbécile, tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que tu fais l !  
  
Sa voix le fit stopper net.  
  
« Cette fille a des yeux derrière la tête ! »  
  
- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? la questionna-t-il, encore surpris.  
  
- Mon sixième sens, répondit-elle, un sourire en coin.  
  
Il s'assit près d'elle et compris aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu arriver grâce à son reflet dans le lac.   
  
- Hum, fit-il, amusé, l sixième sens féminin, je suppose !  
  
Elle rit doucement, complétant avec légèreté le somptueux décor du parc. Il la dévisagea, étonné, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se déridait en sa présence.   
  
- Et euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda-t-il prudemment, de peur de gâcher la magie de cet instant. Il savait, par expérience, que la jeune fille était comparable à la mer, tantôt calme et paisible, tantôt agitée et tourbillonnante.  
  
- Au départ, je cherchais Lily et au bout de vingt minutes j'ai abandonné et je suis venue là, pour réfléchir un peu.  
  
- Je peux savoir quel était le sujet de tes réflexions ?  
  
Il vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement.   
  
- J'étais en train de me dire que, depuis le début de l'année je m'étais comporté comme une… Parfaite idiote.  
Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui, de toute évidence n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.  
  
Elle avait dû faire un effort considérable pour mettre son amour-propre de côté et avouer cela.  
  
- Ne te moques pas de moi Black ou je te le ferais payer !  
  
Elle essaya de garder son sérieux mais ce soir, le rire de Sirius était contagieux.  
  
- Et comment en es-tu arrivée à ce genre de… Conclusion ?  
  
- Tu as bien remarqué que Lily et James se sont beaucoup rapprochés, et encore c'est peu dire…   
  
- Oui, notre petit Jamesie à un gros faible pour Lily.  
  
- Dieu merci ! Tu as donc un cerveau Sirius, je commençais sérieusement à en douter ! Mais bien sûr que James est amoureux de Lily, ça se voit comme les yeux au milieu de la figure !  
  
Le jeune homme avait sursauté au « Sirius » et il jubilait.   
  
« C'était donc établit, aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister ! »  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Francesca et lui décrocha un sourire charmeur. Manque de chance, elle regardait droit devant elle et ne prêta aucune attention à son approche. Il retomba bien vite de son petit nuage et l'image qu'il se faisait de toute la population féminine de Poudlard inclinée à ses pieds s'envola aussitôt.  
  
- Tu rêves, lui demanda Francesca.   
  
Il mit quelques temps avant de réagir.  
  
- Euh… Non non, je suis tout ouie.  
  
- Je n'en demande pas tant, railla-t-elle.  
  
- Et tu sais ce que Lily pense de James ?  
  
- Oh ! Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Mais je serais incapable de te dire comment tout ça va se finir, Lily est tellement imprévisible !  
  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu pensais t'être comporté en « parfaite idiote ».  
  
- Disons que j'ai beaucoup contribué à conforter Lily dans l'idée que vous, enfin, Les Maraudeurs, n'étiez pas des gens fréquentables, que vous étiez trop arrogants, etc, alors que finalement vous n'êtes pas si terrifiants que ça !  
  
Il l'écoutait attentivement et la regardait, très sérieux.  
  
- C'est vrai, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, quand on trouve un juste milieu entre l'adulation et la haine, on arrive à un résultat plutôt… Satisfaisant.  
  
Il remonta progressivement sur son petit nuage, souriant bêtement, sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un imbécile ?  
  
- Rien, je pensais.  
  
- Ah bon ! Parce que ça t'arrive des fois ? se moqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu au visage.  
  
- Et bien, je suis peut-être doué d'une intelligence limitée, comme les personnes qui me servent d'amis ne cessent de me le répéter, mais il m'arrive parfois d'arriver à enclencher mon cerveau. Je dois cependant reconnaître que c'est assez rare !   
  
Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. ( Je trouve que ce passage fait un peu tâche dans ce chapitre mais je sais pas quoi mettre à la place !!!)  
  
« Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'aventurer ici ? » se lamenta Lily.  
  
Elle avait voulu prendre l'air pour se calmer et elle était allée se promener dans une partie du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Au bout d'un moment, elle était entrée dans une forêt. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus les arbres feuillus obscurcissaient le ciel, cachant le peu de luminosité qu'il apportait. Le soleil s'était couché à présent et, non seulement Lily avait la certitude de s'être définitivement perdue, mais en plus, elle craignait d'avoir raté le couvre feu. Le froid se fit rapidement sentir et elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Les excursions nocturnes n'étaient pas son fort.  
  
Soudain, un bruit nettement plus prononcé que les autres se fit entendre. Elle resta figée sur place, tendant l'oreille. Il lui semblait que cela provenait de derrière. Aurait-elle le courage de se retourner ?  
  
« Lily, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, alors retourne-toi, immédiatement ! »  
  
Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle n'aperçut qu'un grand cerf un peu plus loin. C'était une magnifique et majestueuse bête. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. L'animal se retourna, et fit mine de s'éloigner, puis il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il se proposait pour lui montrer le chemin du retour. Elle se mit donc à le suivre. Il gardait toujours une certaine distance entre lui et elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au bord du lac et le cerf s'immobilisa. Lentement, Lily s'avança vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir mais elle le sentait incertain. Il recula d'un pas puis s'arrêta. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et, pour le mettre en confiance, elle tendit doucement sa main sous ses narines afin qu'il se familiarise à son odeur. Voyant qu'il ne fuyait pas, elle monta sa main jusqu'à sa tête et commença à le caresser. Ensuite, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Alors, brusquement, il s'écarta vivement d'elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.   
  
Il y eut un instant silencieux où aucun des deux n'osa faire le moindre mouvement et, comme dans un rêve, l'animal disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui se trouvait être James Potter. Il dévisagea Lily, redoutant sa réaction. Elle poussa un petit cri stupéfait qu'il prit pour un cri de peur ou de dégoût. Son regard se voila de peine et il fit quelques pas en arrière.  
  
Son cœur saignait, il aurait juste dû se contenter de la raccompagner. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait lui reparler après cette soirée. Il se sentait minable, atrocement minable.   
  
Mais, alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à s'esquiver, elle leva franchement la tête vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentait revivre, ses lèvres lui transmettaient l'essence même de la vie. Il était tellement abasourdi par son geste qu'il en oublia de répondre à la pression de ses lèvres.  
  
Lily avait réfléchit à toute vitesse. Voir James Potter, cet être adoré et adorable, devant elle, si fort et vulnérable à la fois, avait submergé son cœur de tendresse. Seulement, à présent, elle regrettait presque de l'avoir embrassé, il ne répondait pas à son baiser.  
  
« Pour qui devait-il la prendre ? Quelle idée avait-elle eut de se jeter sur lui de la sorte ? »  
  
Elle retira ses lèvres des siennes et se dégagea précipitamment. Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, du moins, l'obscurité l'en empêcha. Il devait la considérait avec colère ou pire avec dédain.  
  
- Je suis…, bafouilla-t-elle mais les mots refusaient de sortir.  
  
Alors, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Tandis qu'elle courait, elle laissa libre cour à sa tristesse et des larmes de pure désolation glissèrent le long de ses joues.  
  
La fin brusque de ce moment de quiétude troubla James. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'enfuyait. Il porta ses mains là où elle avait déposé ses lèvres et un sourire rêveur et béat éclaira son visage. Sans le savoir, Lily venait de rendre James l'homme le plus heureux du monde. _  
  
« Le cœur est une eau profonde qui recèle des choses inconnues. »  
( Proverbe Thonga)  
  
_**RAR :  
  
cc johnson** : ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je devrais bien encore dénicher deux ou trois citations pour les chapitres qui restent !  
  
**marie-lune :** je te rappelle quand même que si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite ! (ça devrait calmer tes envies meurtrières !!! lol)  
  
**kritari :** merci beaucoup de m'avoir signalé la faute avec Amos, ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois !!!  
  
**Gh()st : **oui je comprends, enfin je crois. Tu veux dire que comme tout le monde sait que Lily et James finissent ensemble, une fois qu'ils sortent ensemble dans une fic l'objectif est atteint, ce qui signifie que la fic touche à sa fin, non ? J'espère ne pas me tromper !  
  
**flammula :** un gros merci pour m'avoir signalé la faute avec Amos. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que les yeux révèlent ce que l'âme humaine ressent !  
  
**Lilyz25 :** mes vacances m'ont fait du bien, elles ont renouvelé mon inspiration et, heureusement car je commençais sérieusement à être à sec ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments !  
  
**zoomalfoy :** à vrai dire, moi non plus je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait beugler de ravissement, alors ne médite pas trop, au cas ou ça n'existerait pas ! En tout cas ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! a la fin il faudra que je pense à te décerner la palme de la « meilleure revieweuse » !  
  
**Selphie :** j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu fais partie des gens qui ont remarqué « l'énorme » faute avec Amos. Un grand merci pour me l'avoir signal !  
  
**didinette**: merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que James a du mérite quand même !  
  
**happygirl :** merci énormément ! Quand tu dis « c'est tout », t'inquiète pas, ça me suffit amplement !  
  
**kero.c :** mes vacances se sont très bien passées, merci de le demander et merci également pour ta review !  
  
**fofolleuh :** ravie de voir quand fin de compte ce chapitre t'a plu !  
  
**dragonise :** en fait, James est à la fois inquiet et jaloux, je pense que ce chapitre le montre bien !  
  
**Lily Evans 34** : voil !!! Tu l'as eu ton bisou ! Et merci de m'avoir signalé la faute avec Amos…  
  
**Lockessah** : et oui tu avais deviné juste, faute d'inattention (petit sourire tout gêné). Pour mettre en gras je vais essayer de t'expliquer, mais ça va être dur puisque moi-même j'ai fais des essais plutôt catastrophiques avant d'y arriver ! En fait je mets tous les caractères spéciaux (gras, italique,…) sur mon doc word et après je l'enregistre en page web. Pour ça, tu vas dans enregistrer sous, et tu le sélectionnes dans type de fichier. Voilà, c'est peut-être pas très clair mais si tu veux que je t'explique plus en détailles, envoies-moi un mail, et surtout n'hésite pas !  
  
**Sirius69 :** j'suis toute flattée devant tant de compliments ! merci beaucoup !  
  
**CoCoNut :** ce genre de review a le don de me combler ! Je ne savais pas que ma fic pouvait accompagner quelqu'un dans autant d'endroits, mais tu viens de me le prouver !  
  
**Lunattica** : c'est vrai que James est un tout petit peu à plaindre mais bon faut bien mettre un peu de piment !  
  
**Sirius 77 :** merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !  
  
**Lyla :** ne lui fait quand même pas trop de mal à ta pauvre muse ! On approche du 15 juillet, je croise les doigts pour toi !  
  
**Miss Black :** merci pour tous les compliments et merci aussi de m'avoir signalé la faute avec Amos !  
  
**Helene :** merci pour tes encouragements, par contre je suis désolée car la suite a mis du temps à arriver !  
  
Bises à tous !


	10. Etat de choc et petites incompréhensions

Salut tout le monde !  
  
Voilà, je tiens à vous dire que c'est le dernier chapitre… Je voulais remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont encouragés et soutenus tout au long de cette fic (et même ceux qui ont pris en cour de route, bien sûr !) C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussit à finir cette histoire !  
  
Un merci tout spécial à Maude qui a été la première à m'encourager, à corriger toutes mes fautes de tape, d'étourderies et mes phrases quand elle n'étaient pas très françaises ! Sache que je t'adore !  
  
Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose de spécial ou que je réponde à une question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail : unna3 hotmail. com  
  
**  
Chapitre 10 : Etat de choc et petites incompréhensions.  
**  
  
- Lily ?  
  
- Mmmh ? grogna l'intéressée.  
  
- Debout ! C'est l'heure !  
  
Cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit même pas et se contenta de relever un peu plus la couverture sur elle.  
  
- Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? fit Francesca en esquivant un sourire machiavélique.  
  
D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Lily, laissant la lumière du soleil y pénétrer.  
  
- Arggg ! Pitié non ! gémit Lily en cachant sa tête derrière son oreiller.  
  
- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas levée Liliana Evans !  
  
- Et bien tu peux d'ors et déjà te mettre à ton aise car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de quitter mon lit si confortable et douillet !  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
  
Elle enleva les couvertures auxquelles Lily s'accrochaient fermement et lui arracha l'oreiller des mains.  
  
- Que de violence dès le réveil, grommela Lily.  
  
- Mon Dieu ! Tu as une mine affreuse Lils ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la tête de son amie.  
  
- Francesca, quand apprendras-tu donc à dire les choses avec finesse et délicatesse ? s'esclaffa la vois rieuse d'Ingrid à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
- Ça va Lily ? demanda Francesca, à présent inquiète.  
  
« Mais oui, parfaitement bien ! J'ai passé une nuit horrible parce que je me suis comportée comme la dernière des idiotes. Aujourd'hui toute l'école va être au courant que j'ai limite harceler sexuellement James Potter mais sinon ça va on ne peut mieux ! »  
  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux si une certaine personne s'était abstenue de me réveiller aussi brutalement un dimanche matin !  
  
- Lily, les calèches partent dans trois heures et tu n'as préparé aucune affaire ! Dépêches-toi un peu ! s'exclama Francesca d'une voix pressée et pressante.  
  
Lily mit quelques minutes à emmagasiner le flux de paroles. Une fois que son cerveau en eut pris connaissance, il lui revint en mémoire que les vacances de Noël débutaient aujourd'hui même.  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je prépare mes affaires ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai nul part où aller contrairement à vous ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec et cassant.  
  
Elle regretta aussitôt de s'être emportée quand elle vit le visage de son amie blêmir.  
  
- Mais… Je t'avais proposé de venir à la maison, bredouilla Francesca.  
  
- Et il me semble que je t'avais répondu non !  
  
Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'acharner sur Francesca mais Lily avait besoin de passer sa colère, son chagrin et surtout sa déception sur quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un se trouvait être innocent.  
  
- Lily ! s'indigna Ingrid, les sourcils froncés. On peut savoir ce qui te pend ? Calmes-toi un peu, Francesca ne t'a rien fait !  
  
Il y eut un blanc.  
  
- Oh ! Francesca je suis navrée, gémit Lily en prenant conscience de son attitude blessante. Mais tu sais bien que Noël est une fête familiale, je ne veux déranger !  
  
- Mais tu ne dérangeras pas du tout Lils et mes parents sont absolument d'accords pour que tu viennes !  
  
Avant que la rousse ait pu émettre la moindre objection, Francesca avait déjà sortit la malle de Lily et commençait à y entasser toutes sortes de choses.  
  
- Francesca je ne…  
  
- Tu prends le pull blanc ou le rouge?  
  
- Aucun ! Ecoutes, je…  
  
- Et comme pantalon, tu emportes lequel ?  
  
- Je reste ici Francesca !  
  
- Et les chausset…  
  
- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !  
  
- Lily, j'insiste ! Je ne vais pas te laisser là à ruminer toutes tes idées noires !  
  
- C'est sans appel ! Le ton de Lily était intransigeant.  
  
- Bon…, capitula Francesca.  
  
« La vie est belleee ! Si belleee ! Lily Evans l'avait embrass ! Et elle avait les lèvres les plus douces de la Terre ! »  
  
Pourtant, tandis qu'il avançait, James fut saisit d'un doute. Bientôt, ce doute tenace se transforma en certitude. Et… il déchanta aussitôt !  
  
La béatitude dans laquelle l'avait plongé les évènements de la veille lui avait fait oublier une partie des faits. Ceux où il était tellement sous le choc qu'il en omettait de répondre au baiser de Lily, par exemple…  
  
« Ne me dîtes pas que… Que l'imbécile que je suis ne s'est pas jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion en retour ! »  
  
Il s'en serait démonté la tête en se la tapant contre un mur.  
  
« Le c… ! »  
  
A défaut d'un mur, il se donna une tape monumentale sur la haut du crâne.  
  
« Aïeuh !!! »  
  
Il avait légèrement oublié les séquelles de ses blessures de guerre, du moins, les restes du match de Quidditch. Se taper la tête n'était peut-être pas très conseillé mais il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la douleur.  
  
« Pourquoi avait-il le don se d'y prendre comme un pied avec Lily ? »  
  
Il devait absolument la voir avant de partir pour le Poudlard express.  
  
Lily dit au revoir à ses amies. Elle promit à Ingrid de lui écrire régulièrement, à Francesca de ne pas déprimer et à Avy de ne pas faire une overdose de devoirs et de chocolats, son pêché mignon…  
  
La foule qui attendait les calèches était immense et ses amies furent bientôt englouties par la masse qui se mouvait dans la cour. Au loin, elle vit une grande silhouette qui luttait à contre sens pour s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était James. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle crut l'entendre l'appeler et lui faire un signe de la main. Elle se retourna pour vérifier les alentours mais elle était seule. Pourtant, quand elle se retourna de nouveau, il n'était plus là.  
  
« Tu as du rêver ma fille! » songea-t-elle avant de remonter vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
De son côté, James paniqua, elle avait disparu. Pouf ! Envolée. Et il était clair qu'elle le fuyait. Il jura entre ses dents. A peine arrivait-il à se rapprocher d'elle qu'il fallait qu'il gâche tout.  
  
Découragé, il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la dernière calèche.  
  
- ca va James ? lui demanda Sirius dès qu'il monta.  
  
- Oui oui, marmonna-t-il évasivement.  
  
- Et tu penses vraiment qu'on va avaler ça, vu la tête d'enterrement que tu tires ? lança Peter.  
  
- C'est juste que…  
  
- Oui…, l'encouragea Remus.  
  
- Et bien… (ses joues s'enflammèrent) je suis amoureux de Lily.  
  
Sirius jeta un regard en coin à Remus et Peter, l'air de dire « le mec que je considère comme mon meilleur ami est fou ! »  
  
- James, ça fait un bon moment qu'on a remarqué que tu en pincé pour Lily ! Et tu peux nous expliquer exactement où est le problème ?  
  
- A ton avis ? Comme d'habitude, j'ai joué le con…  
  
Sirius eut une petit toux qui ,cette fois, semblait dire « c'est pas nouveau… »  
  
James le fusilla des yeux et son ami abaissa lentement la main ,qu'il avait mise devant sa bouche, en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Je sais pas comment je m'y prends mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve devant elle, je pers tous mes moyens. Hier à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai…  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es aller taper sur Diggory ? se lamenta Remus.  
  
- Euh… Pas exactement… Je lui ait juste demander gentiment de lâcher Lily…  
  
- Tu veux pas plutôt dire que tu l'as menacé de lui mettre ton poings dans la figure s'il ne lâchait pas Lily ?  
  
James commença à s'enfoncer doucement dans son siège.  
  
- Au moins tu pourras pas faire pire que ça ! fit Remus avec optimisme.  
  
James était à deux doigts de prendre racine dans son siège.  
  
- Et ben…Justement, si…  
  
Il raconta à ses amis les évènements de la veille et ceux de ce matin.  
  
- Oh ! James ! s'exclama Sirius, tu es vraiment le mec le plus maladroit que j'ai jamais rencontr  
  
- Peut-être mais je crois que j'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner, murmura James, l'air songeur.  
  
Malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Francesca de ne pas déprimer, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes ces familles heureuses et réunies à l'occasion des fêtes. Son cœur se gonflait de mélancolie et de nostalgie en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais les siens, elle était seule, désespérément seule…  
  
Pour ajouter à son malheur, elle venait de finir sa réserve de chocolat et de devoirs. Elle n'avait pas non plus tenu la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Avy, elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans son travaille pour tenter d'oublier le reste.  
  
Elle glissa progressivement dans une sorte de torpeur en contemplant les flammes dansantes dans la cheminé. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et, alors que minuit venait de sonner, un bruit à la fenêtre la fit tressauter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre son cerveau en route et analyser le bruit. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer plusieurs hiboux dans la pièce.  
  
Ils lui apportaient tous ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle avait elle-même déjà envoyé les cadeaux destinés à ses amies. Elle attrapa le premier oiseau et décrocha le colis qu'il avait à la patte. C'était le cadeau d'Avy, une dizaine de boîtes de chocogrenouille. Peu imaginatif, mais voilà qui tombait à pic ! Un sourire gourmand vint se déposer sur les lèvres de Lily. Vint ensuite le cadeau d'Ingrid, une copie du célèbre tableau de Klimt, « Le baiser », une de ses peintures préférées. Ingrid, qui venait elle aussi d'une famille moldue avait de très bons goûts en art. Dans celui de Francesca, on reconnaissait son côté pratique et sa passion pour la décoration. Elle avait offert à Lily un magnifique miroir incrusté de pierres aux couleurs vives qui se mettaient à clignoter si vous aviez oublié quelque chose.  
  
Lily se tourna vers le dernier oiseaux. Il s'approcha timidement d'elle et elle put enfin s'emparer de son cadeau. Elle découvrit une petite boîte en bois aux bords dorés où était gravé sur le couvercle son prénom « Lily ». Elle l'ouvrit et découvrir à l'intérieur des petites sphères de couleurs différentes. En-dessous de chaque sphère, une étiquette indiquait soit « ciel étoil », « ciel orageux » ou « bois fleuri », « eau de fontaine », « mer agitée », .... Intriquée, Lily pris la sphère « ciel étoil » dans ses mains. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva propulser à hauteur des étoiles, de la Lune et d'autres astres inconnus qui peuplaient le ciel. Ils étaient tous à portés de main. Dès qu'elle reposa l'objet dans la boîte, tout le décor s'évanouit. Elle essaya les sphères une à une, le regard brillant, allant de surprises en surprises et poussant des cris d'émerveillement.  
Ce ne fut qu'à la fin qu'elle aperçut le mot qui accompagnait ce cadeau.  
  
_JOYEUX NOEL LILY !  
J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira et qu'il te permettra de t'échapper et de voyager n'importe quand et n'importe où. Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir… J'aimerais qu'on en reparle si ça ne te dérange pas. Je t'embrasse (l'écriture paraissait un peu tremblante sur ces mots). A très bientôt…  
James.  
_  
Le cour de Lily fit une curieuse petite cabriole. Toutefois, elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser de cette lettre. Certes, il lui avait offert un merveilleux cadeau, il y avait aussi le « je t'embrasse » à la fin mais que voulait-il dire avec ce « je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir » ? Elle-même ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser. Voilà quelques semaines on lui aurait demandé « que pensez-vous de James Potter ? », elle aurait répondu sans hésitation : arrogant, égocentrique, méprisant et méprisable. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle était tentée de dire : attentionné, doux, séduisant… L'avait-elle embrassé parce qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ou parce qu'elle avait un besoin absolu de réconfort ?  
  
Pour finir, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, toujours allongé sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune. C'est là qu'il la trouva vers dix heures du matin, encore endormie. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage paisible et ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. (Dieu merci elle ne bave pas !)  
  
Il ne put continuer à l'admirer puisqu'elle commença à s'agiter sur le canapé. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement essoufflée le regard un peu perdu. Puis, elle le vit, à genoux, juste devant elle.  
  
- James ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine, ne sachant si elle rêvait encore.  
  
Il hocha la tête et, voyant qu'elle frissonnait légèrement, il l'enveloppa de sa cape.  
  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que tu passais les vacances chez toi.  
  
- J'ai décidé de rentrer pour la dernière semaine.  
  
- Oh… Merci pour ton cadeau. Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir que tu penses à moi pour Noël.  
  
- ça te plait ?  
  
- Oui beaucoup James, c'est même vraiment merveilleux…  
  
C'était plutôt la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom qu'il trouvait merveilleuse.  
  
Ils se turent quelques secondes.  
  
- Lily, comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans la lettre, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir.  
  
Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait cru, pendant une fraction de secondes, qu'il était revenu pour elle mais, à présent, elle savait qu'il se sentait juste gêné. Il venait mettre les choses au clair et elle pressentit qu'elle allait souffrir.  
  
- Désolé dans quel sens ? l'interrogea-t-elle faiblement, peut-être un mince filet d'espoir encore en elle.  
  
Il avança sa main et la posa sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser la figure quand il lui dit : « désolé dans ce sens » avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il embrassait divinement bien et ce baiser fit naître des frémissements de volupté au creux de son ventre.  
  
Il s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.  
  
- Tu me laisses une petite place ? demanda-t-il en désignant le canapé. Elle se décala et il s'assit à ses côtés. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers elle de telle sort qu'elle pose sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
- Alors je t'ai manqu ? fit-il malicieusement.  
  
- Oh ! Mais je peux me passer de toi pendant une semaine James Potter, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Mensonge effronté mais elle avait trop d'orgueil pour l'avouer.  
  
- D'ici trois jours, je te promets que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi et que tu ne me laisseras même pas aller aux toilettes !  
  
- Toujours aussi prétentieux Potter…  
  
- Toujours aussi têtue Evans…  
  
Elle allait répliqué mais il l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant de s'écarter.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir Animagus James ?  
  
- Et bien… ça ne concerne pas que moi… Il faut que tu me promettes de rien répéter.  
  
- Comme si c'était mon genre !  
  
- Depuis la première année Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi, on est vraiment très proche. On avait remarqué pourtant, que Remus était souvent malade. En deuxième année, il nous a révélé qu'il était un… Loup-garou…  
  
A sa grande surprise, Lily resta parfaitement calme. Pas de cris hystériques, de bredouillements ou d'expression horrifiée… Rien.  
  
- Je le savais déjà, avoua-t-elle.  
  
« Décidément, cette fille n'avait pas fini de l'étonner ! »  
  
- Alors, reprit-il, pour l'aider à supporter ses transformations et pour lui tenir compagnie, Sirius, Peter et moi, en cinquième année, on a décidé de devenir Animagus.  
  
- Toi tu te transforme en cerf…  
  
- Sirius en chien et Peter en rat.  
  
- Je trouve que c'est merveilleux que vous ayez fait ça pour Remus, admit admirativement Lily.  
  
- Merci mais je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil pour une de tes amies.  
  
- J'étais loin de penser que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi bien James… Sincèrement…  
  
- Tu dois bien être la première fille à me le dire.  
  
- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Toutes les filles de Poudlard passe leur temps à te faire des compliments ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Peut-être, mais aucune n'a été voir au-delà des apparences, hormis toi Lily.  
  
Elle se contenta de sourire mais cela représentait déjà tellement. Il avait rêvé tant de fois qu'un jour elle lui adresse ce sourire resplendissant de bonheur.  
  
- Lily, reprit-il plus sérieusement, est-ce que… Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?… S'il te plaît ?  
  
Elle se redressa, le cœur battant et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui » alors, fit-il rayonnant avant de se pencher de nouveau sur elle.  
  
_« L'amour est comme la lance d'Achille, qui blesse et guérit »  
(Maréchal de Richelieu [1696-1788].)_

FIN_  
  
_Et voil ! C'est finis ! Juste une dernière petite citation, pour la route :  
  
_« Tout a un début, une existence, une fin. »  
(Philippe Starck)  
  
_Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**kritari** : contente que tu ais autant aim ! Merci pour tous tes compliments !  
  
**Lily Evans 34** : j'espère que tu auras eut ton cota de bisous ! lol ! En tout cas, heureuse de te rendre heureuse !  
  
**marie**-**lune** : c'est vrai que James fait vraiment le c… mais on peut dire qu'il se rattrape plutôt bien dans ce chapitre ! Non ?  
  
**cc johnson** : pour ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eut du mal à trouver LA citation mais comme je sais que tu les aimes tant j'en ai mis une quand même ! James est plus qu' « aux anges », il est au septième ciel ! lol !  
  
**Ethanielle ou Lyla** : j'adore vraiment quand tu fais des dialogues comme ça ! Tu devrais me voir en train de me marrer devant mon ordi ! ( Euh… Non… En fait, faudrait mieux pas que tu me voies !) Et non ! Tu n'es pas sadique, ta muse l'avait bien méritée !  
  
**helene** : moi aussi j'adore les Lily/James mais si j'en refais un maintenant, j'ai peur de refaire un peu la même chose. J'ai commencé une autre fic toujours sur les Maraudeurs mais je pense que tes conseils me serviront plus tard car je vais forcément récrire un Lily/James ! Donc merci beaucoup, ça m'aidera !  
  
**Jamesie-cass** : James se rattrape dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, j'espère ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !  
  
**Lunattica** : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, « Ah ! Les mecs ! »  
  
**Fofolleuh** : et oui, Lily est un peu impulsive et James long à la détente ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !  
  
**didinette **: c'est vrai qu'ils auront mis du temps… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !  
  
**gryphus** : je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de te dire combien de temps je mets pour poster un chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !  
  
**Camlia** : merci pour ta review ! Oui je suis au lycée et si je mets autant de citations, c'est que j'adore les belles phrases !  
  
**Gh()st** : c'est justement pour ça que j'arrête, maintenant que Lily et James sont ensembles c'est moins passionnant.  
  
**zoomalfoy** : tu es toute excusée (pour le retard). J'adore toujours autant tes reviews avec les petits commentaires sur certains passages ! Je t'adore, tu sais ? Alors, pitié ne te pends pas ! J'aurais sûrement encore besoin de toi si je fais une autre fic !  
  
**Didine** : ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur !  
  
**chalagueuse** : ta torture me paraît plutôt agréable ! Je suis sûre que tu dirais des choses très intéressantes ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Entre temps, j'espère que tu n'es pas tombée dans un ravin… Je m'en voudrais énormément ! lol ! J'espère sincèrement que la fin te plaira !  
  
**flammula** : merci pour ton soutien ! ça fait plaisir d'être autant encouragée !  
  
**sadesirius** : oulala… J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster la suite. Tu avais l'air de l'attendre avec beaucoup… d'impatience !!!  
  
**james** : alors là, je suis un peu perdue. C'est la même personne que sadesirius ? J'espère que oui ! Au pire : lire ci-dessus !  
  
Encore merci à tous et bonnes vacances !


End file.
